La légende de Mana
by Elfyne
Summary: Une fan-fic coolective se déroulant apèrs la fin de la série et ayant une touche d'Héroic fantasy et de magie ! N'hésitez pas ^__^


La legende de Mana :  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOMMAIRE :  
  
Chapitre I : La rencontre de Lixa et Khalid.  
  
Chapitre II : La rencontre de Rolanto et de Jacques.  
  
Chapitre III : Khalid à Fanélia.  
  
Chapitre IV : La disparition de Rolanto.  
  
Chapitre I : Rolanto sur Terre.  
  
Chapitre V : La disparition de Lixa.  
  
Chapitre VI : Le voyage de Lixa  
  
Chapitre II : Weï et Mika.  
  
Chapitre III : Rolanto chez les ennemis.  
  
Chapitre IV : Le dîner des Destructeurs.  
  
Chapitre V : L'évasion de Minsc et Hitomi.  
  
Chapitre VII : La recherche de Mana ( + Retrouvaille de deux frères).  
  
Chapitre VIII : La confrontation.  
  
Chapitre IX : A la poursuite de Minsc et Jacques.  
  
Chapitre X : Khalid chez Weï.  
  
Chapitre XI : Retrouvaille.  
  
Chapitre XII : Tension chez les élus.  
  
Chapitre XIII : Destination Mana.  
  
Chapitre VI : In an other place.  
  
Chapitre XIV : Un même ennemi ?  
  
Chapitre XV : Lixa et Shala à la poursuite de Rolanto.  
  
Chapitre XVI : Départ pour la Porte.  
  
Chapitre XVII : La vérité sur Discorde (Fin).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE I : RENCONTRE DE LIXA ET KHALID.  
  
  
  
Sur la colline qui sur plombait Fanélia, Lixa observait la vie du petit royaume.  
  
- "Pathétique ! Avec la connaissance de leur Roi ils pourraient être bien plus imposant !"  
  
Elle entendit alors que le vent se faisait plus ardent, une tempête se préparait. Elle alla alors en direction de la forêt mais elle entendit des hommes approchés. Elle s'enfuit à toute allure. Elle grimpa sur un arbre mais arrivé en haut elle glissa et tomba sur le sol qui s'était recouvert de mousse pour amortir sa chute.  
  
Khalid était en route pour Fanélia. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné, et en empruntant un détour pour éviter les dragons gardiens, il avait un peu perdu ses marques ! Mais heureusement il avait rencontré quelqu'un en chemin qui lui indiqua la route à suivre. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la ville. Soudain il entendit un étouffement puis un bruit de branches cassées. Quelqu'un avait glissé d'un arbre. Par réflexe, il accourut à ce bruit. Il vit alors adosser un arbre une jeune fille, les bras couverts de petites griffures. Il s'approcha pour voir si tout allait bien. Mais soudain il s'arrêta. Des voix d'hommes apportées par le vent sec émergeaient de la forêt. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de se cacher ainsi que la jeune fille assommée dans un énorme chêne creux. Enfin les hommes se rapprochèrent. Ils ne venaient pas de Fanélia, c'était certain. Par contre leur conversation avait l'air assez intéressante, Khalid décida d'écouter leur discussion, mais malgré ses oreilles pointues, le vent était trop puissant pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit. Tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison apparente, les 2 hommes s'approchèrent vivement du vieux chêne où ils se trouvaient. « Tu crois que c'est lui ? » demanda l'un des hommes à son compagnon.  
  
  
  
Lixa se réveilla et vit à côté d'elle un garçon, prise d'effrois elle se mit en position de combat !  
  
- Tu veux quoi ?  
  
Mais elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Alors elle baissa sa garde. Elle vit aussi les deux hommes.  
  
- Tu crois franchement que c'est cet arbre ?  
  
- Bah on a qu'à le couper et on verra !  
  
Lixa prise de colère, voulut les attaquer. Mais elle se contrôla. Elle jeta une pierre de l'autre côté de bois. Et les hommes s'enfuirent en prétendant revenir le soir.  
  
Khalid observa avec un petit sourire narquois les 2 hommes prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous, et réalisa que la jeune fille qu'il venait de trouver n'était pas ordinaire. Il en connaissait peu qui connaissait les positions de combat aussi parfaitement. Il se releva lentement, et la jeune fille se redressa de plus belle. Effectivement ne le connaissant pas, il trouva sa réaction naturelle, quoi qu'un peu instinctive. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement tout en la regardant attentivement. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête. « Que voulaient ces hommes ? » marmonna-t-il tout en touchant de sa main gauche le tronc du vieux chêne. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, cependant il leva à nouveau les yeux en direction de la jeune fille.  
  
-Oui ! Ca va. Mais que me veux tu ? Si tu viens d'en bas ...  
  
Lixa montra du doigt Fanélia. Elle remarqua alors qu'une fête s'y préparait. Elle regardait avec envie les gens se mouvoir, ils avaient l'air heureux. Elle regarda ensuite le garçon...  
  
- Qui es-tu ?  
  
Khalid avait envie de l'accabler de tonnes de questions, mais en voyant ses yeux perdus il comprit qu'elle n'avait ni l'envie et ni peut-être la possibilité de lui parlait d'elle. Il se résolut alors de répondre d'un air anodin. « Mon nom est Khalid, je ne suis pas de Fanélia, en fait je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de personnes à se sédentariser … » dit-il alors tout en avançant vers un chemin qui descendait vers la ville en contre-bas. Il vérifia que sa capuche couvrait bien ses oreilles et se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Je ne te veux aucun mal, mais je t'ai entendu glisser et je t'ai vu inconsciente … » dit-il d'un ton plus grave. « Alors, » poursuivit- il « J'ai entendu des hommes approchés, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai préféré nous cacher ! Pour te dire la vérité, les hommes m'inspirent rarement confiance … Mais toi … ». Il la dévisagea, il lui semblait qu'un lien se formait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il simplement.  
  
-"Mon nom est Lixa, Lixa Aki." lui dit-elle en souriant et en lui tendant la main. "Peut-être peux-tu m'aider je cherche où habites le Roi de Fanélia ?"  
  
Au mot "Fanélia", elle entendit des pas. Lixa chercha d'où ils venaient, puis elle vit une queue de chat qu'elle empoigna. La fille-chat se retourna apeurée par la force de la jeune fille.  
  
-" Que ... que veux-tu à Van-Sama ?"  
  
-" Hum ! Conduis-moi à lui !?! Khalid, viens. Je t'en prie."  
  
Khalid ne sut dire pourquoi il accepta. Mais il sentait que cette jeune fille allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il est rare qu'un roi tel que celui de Fanélia accepte de recevoir une jeune fille qui pour cela à utiliser la force avec une de ses connaissances. De plus bien qu'il avait confiance en elle, il ne la connaissait pas très bien et il préférait être là si elle avait l'intention de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait, il le savait bien. Tous deux suivirent donc la fille-chat vers le palais … enfin « suivre » n'était pas vraiment le bon terme car Lixa refusait catégoriquement de lâcher la queue de la fille-chat.  
  
Ce qui donnait le plus de soucis à Khalid était la porte d'entrée du palais encadrés de gardes bien armés. Rien que de penser à ce qui pourrait leur arriver le faisait frémir … Cependant il vit dans les yeux de Lixa qu'elle passerait par n'importe quel moyen et quel qu'en soit les risques.  
  
Lixa avançait sans crainte, invitant toujours Khalid à le suivre. Elle passa les portes de Fanélia, sans même regarder les gardes. Le petit groupe arrivèrent sur la colline de Fanélia où se trouvait le palais. Le roi s'entraînait à l'épée avec un autre garçon de son âge. Lixa ramassa une épée, elle la prit. Et la jeune fille s'avançât près de Van.  
  
-" Tu vas voir ce que ton peuple à fait de moi ! Maudit sois-tu ! Je vous hais !! Jamais par votre faute je ne verrai ma famille !!"  
  
Et en rage elle commença à l'attaquer. Le jeune homme interloqué, ne faisait que se défendre. "Encore mon peuple" pensait-il tristement.  
  
Khalid ne sut quoi faire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! "Lixa arrête !" lui cria-t-il. Mais elle n'entendait pas, elle donnait des coups puissants sur le sabre du roi. Bien que ce dernier soit doué pour le combat, il semblait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à parer les coups que lui imposait inexorablement Lixa. Soudain Khalid vit l'épée de Lixa s'élançait vers le ciel, il savait que cela signifiait le coup de grâce. "Lixa non!" hurla Khalid. Il se plongea alors sans réfléchir entre elle et le roi de Fanélia. En voyant ses yeux remplis de rage, il se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Mais elle eut une hésitation et les gardes du palais se jetèrent alors sur elle sans lui laisser une chance. "Lixa .." dit-il. Soudain il sentit une grosse masse s'abattre sur l'arrière de sa tête et il s'effondra. Quand il se réveilla, il était en prison avec la jeune fille. Khalid attendit le plus calmement possible qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air perdue. Alors il la regarda gravement et lui demanda calmement : "Mais où croyais-tu aboutir en faisant une chose pareille ?"  
  
"J'en sais rien !! Mais tu sais toi ce que ça fait de revoir ..." Lixa arrêta sa phrase, elle regarda par les barreaux la lune. "Nazca Azka Thèbes Athènes ... SNOISULLI" Une aura rouge alors les entoura, et elle regarda Van qui arrivait " Tu mourras de mes mains ...". Khalid et Lixa disparurent et se retrouvèrent dans une immense forêt. La jeune fille interrogea Khalid du regard " je suis désolée mais on doit retrouver les autres"  
  
« Stop ! » s'écria Khalid. Là il en avait assez, il lui fallait des explications. « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi en veux-tu tellement au roi de Fanélia ? » demanda-t-il. Mais Lixa avançait droit devant elle sans se retourner. Khalid commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter d'autant que plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu. « Où m'as-tu emmener ? » demanda-t-il la gorge sèche. Alors elle s'arrêta net et se retourna. « Que me veux-tu ? » finit-il par dire les yeux remplis d'angoisse et de questions.  
  
- "Grrr ! Je m'appelle Lixa, j'ai 15 ans. Je viens de Gaia et nous allons sur Gaia ! T'inquiète !? Tout simplement tu recherches la même chose que moi ... tiens par là ! Viens on va aller demander aux arbres !" Elle regarda derrière elle, Khalid semblait incrédule. " Idiot ! Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, je sais que tu recherches la puissance de Mana pour réaliser tes rêves"  
  
"Te voilà enfin Lixa, la vraie Lixa !" dit-il calmement. Elle le regarda complètement ahurie. "Voilà, pourquoi tu voulais que je te suive ..." continua-t-il patiemment. Lixa semblait être un peu désemparée. "Tu cherche l'arbre Mana, au fond je me doutais bien que c'était ça, la nature est très attentive à ceux qui l'entourent et la pénètrent."expliqua-t-il. "La vengeance est ce qui te fait avancer, je me trompe ?"déclara-t-il. Lixa essaya de répliquer mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps, "Je sais moi aussi que seul, personne ne peut atteindre l'arbre, mais de là à les emmener de force. De plus je devais retrouver quelqu'un d'indispensable à ma quête ... ou "notre" quête si tu veux, mais tu m'as fait prendre du retard." dit-il d'un calme cynique. "Si tu souhaites tout autant que moi retrouver l'Arbre Mana, je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi." finit-il par dire. Alors il se retourna, posa sa main sur un if majestueux. Il ferma les yeux son talisman brilla furtivement. Alors il releva la tête,"C'est par là" indiqua- t-il. "Maintenant allons-y, ne refait plus jamais ça, Lixa, quelque soit ta force, ne t'avise plus de me parler ainsi." Khalid avança alors d'un pas assuré au milieu de la forêt.  
  
" La vraie ?! Faut te calmer !! Je ne suis pas différente de tantôt ! Et puis, ce n'est pas l'arbre que je cherche ! C'est la ville où il se trouve !!" Lixa partit de l'autre côté, en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui tout compte fait !  
  
Khalid et Lixa commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté. Khalid s'arrêta un instant. Il se retourna, elle n'était plus là. Il appréciait peu la compagnie humaine en général, mais bizarrement elle lui manquait. Pourtant rien ne s'était passé pour que leur relation soit au beau fixe, et cependant ... Il resta un petit moment comme ça à regarder les arbres. Elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de lui si l'arbre ne l'intéressait pas. Enfin il se résolut à continuer sa route dans la direction que lui avait indiquer l'if, sans aucune motivation.  
  
Lixa regarda derrière elle, il n'avait pas rebroussé chemin. Lixa était un peu vexée. [Attends voir !!! Je vais le secoué un peu] Elle prit une noix, visa, et la lui lança dessus. Il se retourna en colère. Il courut sur elle, et elle s'enfuit en éclatant de fou rire !  
  
"Lixa !!!" s'écria-t-il. Mais elle était déjà partie à travers les arbres. Khalid se frotta la tête, elle n'est pas si méchante après tout. De toute façon il n'avait jamais rien compris aux réactions féminines !! Il s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait perdre son temps à la poursuivre. "Lixa ... Je repars pour Fanélia." dit-il en hésitant "prends soin de toi ..". et il partit vers la cité protégée des Dragons.  
  
CHAPITRE II : RENCONTRE DE ROLANTO ET JACQUES.  
  
  
  
"Maudite planète" se dit Jacques. Voilà trois jours qu'il marchait, il ne savait même pas où. La colère coulait dans ses veines, car il n'avait pu terminer son combat. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la sueur et du sang qui faisait bouillir ses sens. Cela faisait une heure qu'il combattait, un combat à mort. Il ne restait plus qu'un adversaire, un géant par rapport au jeune garçon. Celui-ci se mit à courir tenant fermement sa hache prête à l'abattre sur le crâne de Jacques. Mais ce dernier l'évita de justesse et se prit les pieds dans un cadavre qui gisait à ses côtés. Erreur fatale. Le Goliath releva sa hache. Puis plus rien, il s'était réveillé ici. Il continua sa route lorsqu'il croisa un étrange homme.  
  
Cela devait faire au plus 3 ans que Rolanto fut transporté sur Gaia et rencontra Merle .Maintenant, il avait renoncé à rentrer chez lui et c'était installé à Fanélia et il était devenu un marchand ambulant allant de ville en ville pour vendre ses articles .Il avait quitté Fanélia il y a 5 jours ,mais sur le chemin du retour il croisa le chemin d'un homme étrange .  
  
Celui semblait ne pas savoir ou il allait mais il semblait aussi très irrité , Rolanto remarqua que ses vêtements était couverts de sang .  
  
"Tout va bien ? Je peux vous aider ?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Mais au lieu d'une réponse l'homme se mit en position de combat  
  
"QUI ETES-VOUS ? OU SUIS-JE ?" lui demanda -t-il d'un air menaçant....  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse de Rolanto, Jacques avança tout en le menaçant de son épée. Il chargea mais son adversaire contra le coup, il était très fort. Mais non-impressionné, le jeune garçon continua à se battre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt au bout d'une falaise qui malheureusement sous leur poids, s'effrita et les emporta dans les sombres eaux du lac en contre-bas.  
  
Lorsqu'il repris connaissance, Jacques vit Rolanto assis près d'un feu en train de faire cuire quelque chose.  
  
"Alors enfin réveillé ?" lui demanda Rolanto.  
  
D'un bond , Jacques se saisit de son épée et la plaça sous la gorge de Rolanto.  
  
"Je peut te tuer tu sais " lui dit Jacques.  
  
"Mais tu ne le feras pas .... Pose cette arme et repose toi le courant nous a fait approcher de Fanélia mais il reste encore un jour de marche avant d'y arriver alors ce que je te conseille c'est de manger un morceau et de te reposer car on a de la route à faire demain ".  
  
"Pourquoi fais tu cela ? J'ai commencé à combattre tu aurais très bien pu me laisser mourir. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste eu l'impression que je devais le faire c'est tout"  
  
Après cette phrase , Jacques posa son arme et commença à manger et ensuite les 2 hommes se couchèrent et dormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin  
  
Le jour se leva enfin sur Gaia ..........  
  
...et les deux hommes prirent la route en direction de Fanélia.  
  
"Tu t'appelles? demanda Jacques  
  
-Rolanto, Rolanto Sigma. Et toi?  
  
-Jacques ça suffira. Sur quelle planète sommes-nous?  
  
-Gaia et plus précisément dans le royaume de Fanélia. Nous marchons d'ailleurs en direction de sa capitale."  
  
Sur ces mots, ils restèrent silencieux et quelques heures plus tard, il était en vue des hauts murs de Fanélia...  
  
"Tu es né ici ?" lui demanda Jacques  
  
"Non je viens de le lune des illusions , euh pardon de la Terre"  
  
"c'est loin d'ici ?" demanda naïvement Jacques  
  
Rolanto sourit et pointa son doigt vers le ciel , Jacques vit alors un planète bleue dans le ciel  
  
"Mais comment as-tu fait ?"  
  
"Je n'en sais rien , la seule chose que je me rappelle c'est qu'une grande lumière bleue m'a enveloppée et je suis arrivé ici. »  
  
Ils sont entrés dans Fanélia et Rolanto invite Jacques à passer quelques jours chez lui.  
  
En s'asseyant près de la table, Rolanto vit que le roi de Fanélia se battait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas .  
  
"Il semble que sa Majesté ait trouvé un nouveau compagnon de jeu"  
  
"Tu semble ne pas trop l'aimer apparemment "  
  
"Je crois qu'il est du peuple du dieu dragon mais je n'en suis pas sûr … »  
  
Jacques sauta de sa chaise prit son épée et cria:  
  
"Le peuple du dieu dragon ?!!!! ICI ?!!!!!!"  
  
Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, les personnes qui avaient attaqué le prince de Fanélia furent arrêtés et emmenés en prison.  
  
Rolanto et Jacques partirent dans les rues commerçantes. A cet endroit, marchands et acheteurs s'arnaqués entre eux, tout en hurlant à en perdre haleine. Passant près d'une étale, Jacques stoppa-net. Rolanto interloqué dit:  
  
"Ce ne sont que des livres.  
  
-Et alors? répondit Jacques d'un ton sec."  
  
Il attrapa un livre et le feuilleta.  
  
"C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu une écriture pareille mais le plus étonnant c'est que je comprend ce que cela veut dire.  
  
-Si tu veux je te l'achète.  
  
-Ce serait sympathique de ta part. Je te rembourserai dès que j'aurai les moyens.  
  
-Si tu les as un jour."  
  
Il continuèrent leur chemin dans cet univers bruyant, mais un aveugle attrapa Rolanto par le bras et lui dit dans les creux de l'oreille:  
  
"C'est l'arbre que tu cherches, l'arbre Mana"...  
  
Alors qu'il regardait le vieillard s'en aller, Rolanto ne bougeait plus , quand Jacques c'est approché de lui il lui demanda :  
  
"EH !!!! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu dors debout ?"  
  
"non non ce n'est rien"  
  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus par derrière  
  
"Salut Rolanto !!!!!!"  
  
C'était Merle , Rolanto la présenta à Jacques puis Merle reprit  
  
"Maître Van te demande Rolanto c'est urgent "  
  
" D'accord j'arrive mais tu voudrais faire une chose pour moi ?"  
  
" Bien sûr laquelle ?"  
  
" Arrête de l'appeler maître Van s'il te plaît on dirait que tu es son esclave"  
  
" Je ne sais pas je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça"  
  
" mais essaie s'il te plaît"  
  
" oh vite on va être en retard !!"  
  
Et elle partit devant en riant  
  
Sur le chemin du château, Jacques demanda a Rolanto :  
  
" Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle je me trompe ?"  
  
" C'est vrai c'est la première habitante de Gaia à être devenue mon amie et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu vite m'intégrer ici"  
  
"Je comprends....."  
  
Arrivés au château, Van les reçus et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé  
  
"En d'autres termes, elle a agit comme toi la fois où tu as su que je suis un descendant du peuple du dieu dragon"  
  
Jacques surprit demanda à Rolanto  
  
"Tu l'as attaqué ?"  
  
"C'est une longue histoire.... Roi de Fanélia connaîtrais-tu par hasard l'Arbre Mana ?"  
  
"Je connais sa légende pourquoi ?"  
  
"Je crois qu'il sera la réponse à toutes les questions que l'on se pose"  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE III : KHALID A FANELIA.  
  
  
  
Khalid retrouva assez facilement la route de Fanélia. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir quitté comme ça Lixa, mais par moment elle avait un tel caractère ... Enfin il rentra dans la cité. Il savait que quelqu'un d'important pour la quête menant à l'arbre Mana était ici. Mais il ne le connaissait pas et seul son talisman pouvait le guider vers ceux qui étaient élus pour rencontrer l'arbre du savoir. Hélas tout se compliquait pour lui, depuis l'agression du roi de Fanélia, il était recherché. Pourtant il devait à tout prix rentrer dans le palais. "Halte !" dit l'un des gardes " Personne ne peux entrer sans autorisation.". Khalid sentit son médaillon frémir lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un jeune homme discutant avec le roi. "Laissez-moi!" dit-il sans réfléchir. "Mais c'est l'un des agresseurs de la dernière fois!" s'écria l'un des gardes "Arrêtez-le !!"  
  
Lixa était sur le mur externe de Fanélia, elle regarda Khalid se faire mener en prison. «  quel imbécile enfin je le sortirait de là quand j'aurais retrouvés les autres"  
  
Pour une fois Khalid eut un peu de chance, au moment où les gardes l'emmener en prison, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Mirana. "Khalid !" fit- elle. "Relâchez-le ! c'est un ordre !" dit-elle en élevant la voix. "Mais princesse .." essaya de dire l'un des gardes. Mais Mirana savait, quand elle le voulait, se faire entendre. Un des gardes alla tout de même prévenir le Roi.  
  
"Mirana, tu es enfin là" dit le roi de Fanélia en s'approchant de la princesse. "Mais .. Mirana derrière toi !" s'écria-t-il. Il avait vu Khalid qui suivait Mirana d'assez près pour ne plus se faire embarquer par les soldats. "Non Van c'est un ami, tes soldats ont dû le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, dire qu'ils l'emmenaient en prison." expliqua Mirana. Van n'écouta pas et la prit par le bras pour la mettre derrière lui. Il sortit son sabre et le brandit sous le menton de Khalid. "Que me veux-tu ? Où est ton amie ?"ordonna le jeune roi. Khalid détestait les armes et se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette position. "Majesté ... je ne vous veux aucun mal..." essaya de dire Khalid.  
  
"-Arrête Van qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
-Il a essayé de me tuer, Mirana, pourquoi lui laisserai-je une autre chance ?  
  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !  
  
Elle se mit alors à rire. "Non vraiment rien à craindre ... Khalid est mon ami depuis plus de 10 ans, relâche-le ... il a une telle horreur des armes." expliqua-t-elle. Van relâcha le sabre et le rangea. L'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu lorsque Khalid raconta ce qui c'était passé. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous en veuille personnellement mais elle a l'air de réagir un peu trop à l'instinct parfois!" conclut-il. Alors qu'il avait fini de parler avec Mirana et Van, il sentit son médaillon vibrer, il regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors 2 jeunes personnes avancer vers eux. Khalid savait qu'eux aussi étaient en quête de l'arbre Mana.  
  
Rolanto avança vers Khalid avec Jacques  
  
Ils se présentèrent puis Rolanto prit la parole :  
  
"Connaissais-tu bien la fille avec qui tu as attaqué le roi ?"  
  
"Non je l'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt mais c'est tout"  
  
"Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi elle en veut au peuple du dieu dragon comme je lui en voulais"  
  
"Non je ne sais rien. » Khalid hésita et reprit la parole « Tu cherches l'arbre Mana n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avez cet arbre d'abord le vieillard maintenant toi !"  
  
"Quel vieillard ?"  
  
"Oh c'était dans la rue commerçante un vieil homme m'a agrippé et m'a dit que je cherchait l'arbre Mana"  
  
"Tu le cherche aussi ?" demanda Jacques  
  
"........."  
  
Tout à coup , Rolanto eut un vertige et le médaillon de Khalid vibrait de plus en plus et un énorme jet de lumière sortit du médaillon .  
  
Lorsque tout le monde reprit son esprit, ils découvrirent Rolanto gisant sur le sol.  
  
Jacques regarda Khalid droit dans les yeux, la main sur son arme.  
  
"- Que lui as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce médaillon ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait. Seul l'arbre peut contrôler le pouvoir du talisman. Il m'en a fait don pour retrouver ceux qui doivent le rencontrer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il doit juste être endormi ..."  
  
Mirana se pencha sur Rolanto. "il n'a rien, un peu assommé c'est tout !" dit-elle.  
  
" Mais qui es-tu ?" demanda finalement Jacques.  
  
"- Qui je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mon rôle se résume à amener les élus à l'Arbre du savoir." Il baissa alors sa capuche de telle sorte à découvrir sa tête. Jacques et Van regardèrent alors avec étonnement ses longues oreilles. "Je suis un elfe, enfant de l'arbre Mana."  
  
Lixa regardait par la fenêtre, et quand elle entendit que Khalid était un enfant de Mana ... elle tomba ! Les gardes, alertés par le bruit, vinrent voir et reconnurent la fille qui avait attaqué le roi ! Ils la prirent et ils la conduisirent près du Roi. Ils l'avaient soigneusement attaché ses poings et ses pieds. Quand elle arriva dans la salle, ils la jetèrent par terre.  
  
- Pourriture !! Tu m'a employé pour tes fins ? Tu savais que j'étais une ...  
  
Mais elle s'arrêta voyant que visiblement il n'en savait rien.  
  
Pendant ce temps près du corps de Rolanto .......  
  
"Mais pourquoi le talisman lui a fait ça ? "demanda Jacques  
  
"Je ne sais pas d'habitude il ne se manifeste jamais aussi fort ......"dit Khalid d'un air perplexe  
  
Rolanto commença peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits , et Merle qui était à ses côté fut remplie de joie  
  
"Que c'est-il passé ? Cette lumière et puis plus rien mais je crois l'avoir déjà vue quelque part ....."  
  
"Le plus important est que tu sois réveillé maintenant ne fait pas de mouvements brusques !"demanda Merle  
  
En pensant à ce qui était arrivé à Rolanto , Khalid se souvint qu'avant de partir l'Arbre lui avait dit :  
  
" Méfies -toi de l'élu qui fera jaillir la lumière du talisman , celui-là devra un jour choisir entre ce qui est plus le cher à son cœur et une chose pour laquelle il ne se souciait pas .... Son choix entraînera soit la destruction soit la paix , quand tu le rencontreras guide-le afin qu'il fasse le bon choix , je compte sur toi ........."  
  
L'élu dont il parlait était peut-être Rolanto ..........  
  
Lixa regarda les autres autour d'elle. Elle commençait à tous les haïr. Van et Khalid en premier le monde entier en suite ! Elle commença à pleurer, décidément elle ne ferait jamais confiance à personne. Elle tire alors sur ses cordes et commença à saigner.  
  
"Lixa ..." chuchota Khalid en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. "Enlevez lui ça !" dit-il en regardant les gardes. Il essayait de lui dénouer les pieds pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Cependant les gardes ne bougeaient pas mais le laisser faire. Le roi de Fanélia n'avait encore pas assez confiance en elle pour lui laisser une complète liberté. Mais de là à l'attacher ainsi. Décidément il ne supportait pas les humains et leurs comportements. "Lixa.." essaya-t-il de nouveau. Elle ne disait rien, ses larmes coulaient en silence. Khalid s'accroupit en face d'elle pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux, mais elle le fixa un court instant, ce regard l'effraya. Il se releva assez bouleversé et Lixa se dirigea d'elle même lentement loin du groupe. Un silence s'installa.  
  
"Khalid, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda timidement Mirana. Mais il ne répondit pas, et partit loin de tous ces gens. Elle lui en voulait, mais pourquoi ? que croyait-elle? Serait-elle une de celle qui devait rencontrer l'arbre? La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'elle avait un rapport avec l'arbre, Mais lequel? Ce regard ... comme si il l'avait trahi.  
  
Lixa ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait même plus envie de se battre comme elle le faisait d'habitude pour fuir la réalité. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient pleines d'ouverture d'où coulaient des rivières de sang.  
  
[- Imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas voir tes amis ?  
  
- C'est pas toi qui peux me faire la leçon !! Où es-tu ?  
  
- Sur Terre. Tu as trouvé l'arbre ?  
  
- Non, et pour tout te dire, j'en ai ras le bol ! Le protéger !! Quel mission stupide après tous ce que ces cons nous ont fait!  
  
- Ecoute si tu ne le protèges pas les "autres" le détruiront et on ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant !]  
  
- Mais on a toujours été comme ça !! cria la jeune fille désespérée. Elle venait de parler avec son "secret", son seul lien avec le monde.  
  
Quand le groupe l'entendit crier, ils arrivèrent tous en courant. Les deux gardes voulurent la mettre en prison mais Van, contrairement à ce que Lixa pensait, voyait la tristesse de la fille comme la sienne auparavant. Il la fit conduire dans une chambre où elle s'endormit épuisée par les émotions.  
  
Un des garde de Fanélia avait suivit toute la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt . Il faisait partit de ceux qui avait ramené la jeune fille qui d'après ce qu'il avait entendu répondait au nom de Lixa et trouvait tous les évènements bien à son goût . Apparemment il n'était pas le seul en quête de l'arbre Mana et il était même en ce moment en présence d'un des légendaires elfes de Mana . Il était resté dans le noir lorsque le roi de Fanélia avait ordonné qu'on emmène la fille dans une suite et se dirigeait sans bruit vers l'elfe qui s'était isolé .  
  
"Khalid ... c'est bien ça représentant de Mana ?"  
  
L'elfe ne le regarda pas, il semblait ailleurs .  
  
"Bien, j'aurais quelques question à te poser lorsque tu voudras bien me prêter attention ... au sujet de Mana ."  
  
Khalid était perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendit une voix mais il croyait que c'était Rolanto. Cependant la question posée lui attira l'attention, il se retourna mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ce n'était pas lui mais un garde. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions que pouvait se poser un soldat. Il fixa alors l'étranger, Khalid ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. "Quelles sont tes questions?" demanda-t-il sans le lâcher du regard. Khalid décida de répondre après tout il avait bien le droit de savoir, et il verrait bien dans quel sens tournerait la conversation. "Je t'écoute!" fit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du mur qui encadrait le château.  
  
Gabriel enleva le casque qu'il portait pour que Khalid puisse voir à qui il avait affaire . L'elfe était curieux qu'un garde lui pose ce genre de question mais il semblait surtout méfiant à son égard .  
  
"Je suis impressionné de rencontrer un véritable elfe, c'est une chose rare de nos jours et on n'en entend parler que dans les livres ."  
  
Pas de réponses de la part de Khalid . Il restait assis stoïquement sur le mur de l'enceinte . Gabriel se débarrassa du reste de l'armure de garde de Fanélia, décidément il ne serait jamais à l'aise dans ses armures encombrantes et trop lourdes .  
  
"Tu as l'air tout aussi bavard que moi avec les gens dont tu te méfies, parfait, premièrement je m'appelle Gabriel, ex-garde de Fanélia et d'autre pays que j'ai quitté tout aussi vite . Ma première question : peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tous ses rêves étranges où l'arbre sacré de Mana semblait m'appeler et me dire de venir ici, à Fanélia ?"  
  
"des rêves..." Khalid réfléchissait tout haut. C'était étrange tout de même qu'il rêve de l'arbre. Soudain il eut une idée. "Je pense que la journée a été assez mouvementée aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je répondrais à tes questions demain." dit-il à Gabriel en se levant. "Rendez vous ici demain matin." fit-il en partant. Puis il se retourna vers lui en lui dédiant un sourire triomphant "Je crois que j'ai compris ... n'oublie pas !". Gabriel avait l'air un peu déconcerté et surtout affreusement déçu qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ses questions, mais Khalid n'avait pas le choix. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à Rolanto, Lixa, cet étrange personnage, Gabriel, qui semblait en savoir beaucoup, mais aussi à Van Fanel et à Jacques. Toutes ces personnes avaient un lien, une action commune à effectuer... Demain il aurait la réponse. La nuit porte conseil dit-on.  
  
Rolanto sur remettait doucement sur pied tandis que Jacques remarqua que son tatouage était moins présent ou était placé d'une manière différente mais il ne pouvait pas se prononcer car il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec insistance il décida de n'en parler que plus tard a Rolanto.  
  
celui-ci avait remarqué que quelque chose était arrivé pendant qu'il était inconscient  
  
"Que c'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? " demanda-t-il  
  
"Tu te rappelles de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ?demanda Jacques, et bien elle est revenue mais les gardes l'ont attrapée et maintenant elle se repose dans une chambre"  
  
"Et que fait Khalid avec ce garde ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas il est venu près de lui tout à l'heure et depuis ils sont en grande conversation"  
  
"Je crois que nous savons de quoi ils parlent tu ne crois pas Jacques ?"  
  
"Tu crois qu'il parlent de l'arbre Mana ? Mais pourquoi un simple garde s'y intéresse-t-il ?"  
  
"Tu vois je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple garde car si il était un vrai garde de Fanélia le port de son armure ne devrait pas le gêner . Or tu remarqueras comme moi qu'il l'a déjà enlevé .  
  
Mais pour savoir qui il est vraiment je crois que le plus simple est de lui demander !"  
  
Mais il était trop faible et reposa un genou à terre  
  
Merle courut à ses côtés pour lui demander de rester calme mais Rolanto devait savoir qui était ce garde ........  
  
Khalid vit alors que Rolanto avait repris connaissance. "Rolanto, content de voir que tu vas mieux ..." dit-il. Puis il reprit sans laisser ni lui ni Jacques la possibilité de poser toutes les questions qui les tourmentaient. "Pourriez vous venir ici demain matin ? je répondrais à vos questions, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de faire le point. Pourriez vous transmettre le message au roi ? " Rolanto et Jacques acquiescèrent en restant muet, frustrés d'une telle réponse. Il n'attendit pas un instant et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lixa que lui avait indiqué un garde. Ses oreilles commençait à bourdonner. Il frappa à la porte mais une infirmière lui ouvrit. "Elle s'est enfin endormie, si vous voulez je peux lui transmettre un message" déclara-t-elle. C'était parfait, Khalid aurait voulu parler à Lixa plus longuement mais vu son état. Les bourdonnement s'amplifièrent. Il était presque arrivé à la chambre que le roi lui avait attribué. Il s'approcha de la porte en titubant le bruit était trop fort. "Khalid, peux- tu venir une minute ?" dit Mirana en l'appelant dans le couloir. "Pas maintenant!" s'écria-t-il sans demander son reste et il entra dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa au mur, et s'assît sur le sol. L'arbre Mana voulait lui transmettre un message mais la magie de l'arbre était si puissante qu'il ne pouvait la retenir. Il sombra alors dans le sommeil en s'allongeant sur le sol.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lixa se réveilla avec effroi. Elle vit un jeune homme endormi près d'elle. Elle l'examina de plus près et reconnu Van. Elle lui flanqua une gifle et il tomba à la renverse !  
  
- Bâtard d'Atlante ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou …  
  
- ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que mon peuple a bien pu faire ?  
  
- Détruire ma vie !!  
  
Le roi resta sans voix. Puis on vînt toquer, une servante venait les prévenir que le déjeuner était servi et que après Khalid voulait les voir tous.  
  
Ils y allèrent en silence. Tout comme le déjeuner. Puis vînt le moment où Khalid allait leur relever certaines choses.  
  
Khalid se réveilla doucement, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il faisait au sol. Il se souvint qu'il avait demandé à tout le monde de le retrouver ce matin dans le jardin Est et … Ah oui !! il avait eu un bourdonnement horrible dans les oreilles, cela lui faisait toujours quand l'Arbre voulait lui transmettre un message. Le pire c'est que non seulement ses messages n'étaient pas clairs, sous forme d'images, de sentiments, mais en plus « Il » ne pouvait pas attendre et les transmettait toujours à des moments impossibles. Ces messages lui faisait terriblement mal à la tête. L'image était encore moins précise que d'habitude, tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était d'un orage, la pluie, la forêt et d'une sorte d'ange, ou plutôt 2 anges, en fait l'un d'eux avait des ailes plus proches des chauves souris que des oiseaux… Mais le soleil était déjà levé ! Il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il réalisa alors qu 'il était encore assez tôt. Il se frotta la tête et regarda avec regret son lit « royal » non défait qu'on lui avait préparé. Il sortit de sa chambre. Parfait, personne n'était encore réveillé, il allait pouvoir sortir discrètement, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Dehors il réfléchit longuement, que devait-il leur dire ? Il réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il devait sûrement être l'heure, il se pressa pour répondre à leurs questions. Il fallait qu'il gagne leur confiance, mais il avait tellement pris soin d'éviter les humains curieux, que là, il devrait faire un réel effort … Comme convenu ils était tous là. Khalid s'avança. « Merci d'être venu ! » lança-t-il. « Je pense que nous serions mieux autour d'une table … » dit Khalid, il ne savait pas trop comment demander ça à un roi mais celui ci ne broncha pas et lui indiqua une salle.  
  
La grande salle de réunion de palais de Fanélia était anormalement pleine . Au bout de la grande table était assis Khalid un léger sourire sur les lèvres, à sa droite Lixa les bras croisées sur la poitrine et son habituel air farouche, à sa gauche le roi Van qui regardait du coin de l'œil sa voisine d'en face d'un air curieux, à ses côtés venait Mirana puis Rolanto qui semblait s'être remis malgré cette étrangeté: son tatouage semblait effacé par rapport à avant, en face d'eux se tenait Jacques et Merle et enfin Gabriel installé contre le mur face à Khalid dans l'ombre .  
  
Une grande tension régnait au centre de cette première réunion, seul Khalid gardait cet air détendu et éclairé .  
  
'Qu'a t'il bien pu apprendre en une nuit' songea Gabriel 'il semblait perdu hier quand je l'ai interrogé ...'  
  
Il porta son attention sur toute l'assemblée, tous regardait Khalid avec une grande attention .  
  
"Je pense que tu peux commencer ." annonça alors Van .  
  
Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, Khalid se leva et prit la parole. « Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer … je vais essayer de résumer la situation. L'arbre Mana ou l'arbre du savoir, a fait appel à moi pour l'aider à trouver les élus qui pourraient le rencontrer. Tous les 500 ans l'arbre Mana envoie un elfe chercher ceux qui pourraient modifier le monde. L'arbre leur donnera connaissance et sagesse afin de leur permettre de redonner au monde de l'espoir et une renaissance. Mais cette fois-ci le temps presse, l'Arbre se meurt … »  
  
Il respira un bon coup et reprit « Je ne sais pas combien de personnes sont des élus, cependant l'Arbre Mana et le médaillon m'aident à les retrouver. Rolanto … il me semble que pour toi le médaillon était assez explicite. Mais il me semble que vous jouerez tous un rôle. »  
  
Il regarda alors tous les visages avec attention.  
  
«- Mais … pourquoi te suivrions nous ? » fit Jacques. « Je veux dire pourquoi nous lancer dans une quête pareille … qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? ».  
  
Khalid craignait cette question.  
  
«- En fait, Jacques , tu n'y gagneras peut-être rien … mais si tu me suis, tu éviteras peut-être d'y perdre quelque chose. » Jacques resta bouche bée sur une réponse pareille.  
  
«- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que si cette quête n'est pas mené à son terme, quelque chose .. quelque chose de mauvais arrivera … » Van réfléchissait tout haut. Il semblait bien connaître ce genre de situation.  
  
«- Je dois vous dire que cette quête, je ne suis pas le seul à la mener…ces personnes … enfin leurs intentions ne sont pas pacifiques et encore moins bénéfiques… » Khalid finit sa phrase en baissant les yeux. Il venait de poser sur leurs épaules une responsabilité énorme, à laquelle ils ne pourraient échapper et il le regrettait.  
  
"Tu entends par là que si nous ne faisons rien, d'autres se chargeront de trouver l'arbre de Mana et s'en occuperont à des fins peut être moins 'pacifiques' que les tiennes ?" lança Gabriel à l'assemblée qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête .  
  
« En effet Gabriel … » Khalid posa ses poings sur la table et serra les dents. « Si « ils » arrivent avant nous, l'arbre Mana sera détruit. Et alors le monde ne renaîtra plus, pour toujours il restera dans l'obscurité. » Il releva la tête. « Hélas j'ai tout oublié de l'Arbre, y compris le chemin pour atteindre le pays Mana … L'Arbre ne me transmet que des images confuses … Je ne sais pas où il est. »  
  
Mirana posa sa main sur l'épaule de Khalid et lui demanda « Les autres, savent où le trouver ? ».  
  
Khalid la regarda et se redressa « C'est possible, en fait un des élus serait à même de nous guider à lui … Mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai trouvé avant eux … » Son regard balaya le visage des élus potentiels assis autour de la table, puis il se rassit, il n'avait plus rien à déclarer.  
  
-"Je ... je sais où ... où ..." Lixa n'osait finir sa phrase. Tout le monde la regardait, mais le regard de Van la troublait, on aurait dit qu'il avait pitié. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et parla : "je sais comment on peut trouver l'arbre". Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement. Mais elle reçut une décharge et quelque chose la projeta contre le mur.  
  
Une voix parla : "Lixa, ma chère, tu es plus forte qu'eux ! Mais je suis plus forte que toi, mais en leur montrant le chemin, je le leur montrerai aux miens. Tu n'es pas encore assez formée. Les Atlantes n'ont pas achevé ta formation ! Mais avec moi tu le sais tu deviens parfaite ..."  
  
"Je crois, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications." Elle se mit en position et commença : "J'étais une fille tout à fait normale mais il y a des années, des Atlantes m'ont enlevé. Ils voulaient me former. Ils disaient que j'étais celle qui devrait choisir les ailes. Mais j'ai jamais rien compris ce qu'ils me disaient. On était trois à être formé, moi, ma sœur Tamara et Sabe une autre fille. On nous appris à développer nos sens. Mais un jour, les sorciers ont voulus nous tenter une expérience sur nous. Elle devait accroître nos sens, en quelque sorte on fusionnait avec une autre formée."  
  
Van se leva vivement et s'approcha de Lixa. Il semblait à Khalid qu'il compatissait pour elle. Il lui prit la main en s'agenouillant. Quand à Khalid, il ne savait ce qui le bouleversait le plus … Le fait que Lixa était une élue et de plus leur guide ou alors le fait qu'elle ait subi une « fusion ». Il comprit alors mieux les sautes d'humeur et ses réactions. Le murmure des spectateurs ne faisaient qu'amplifier alors que Lixa ne parlait plus. Elle semblait essayer de se concentrer sur le sol sans pourtant y parvenir. Khalid et Mirana s'approchèrent en même temps de Lixa. « Majesté, je pense que l'on devrait continuer cette conversation un peu plus tard. » déclara Khalid. « Van, elle ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette, il lui faudrait peut-être un peu de calme » continua Mirana. Khalid sentait bien que Lixa n'aimait pas que l'on décide pour elle, mais elle avait l'air si loin qu'elle se contenta de suivre Van qui la tirait par la main vers l'extérieur.  
  
  
  
Khalid semblait vouloir suivre Van et Lixa mais Rolanto le retenu par l'épaule tout en étant suivi par Gabriel et Jacques  
  
"Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais je crois que tu ne nous as pas tout dit …" demanda Rolanto tout en regardant Lixa qui suivait Van , Khalid répondit doucement:  
  
"C'est vrai mais pour la suite nous devons être tous présent nous attendrons que Lixa aille mieux "  
  
"Ah non ! cria Rolanto " tous le regardait bizarrement car ce n'était pas son attitude habituelle " tu nous as assez fait attendre moi je veux les réponses tout de suite que cela te plaise ou non !!!" Jacques remarqua encore une fois que son tatouage palissait de plus en plus  
  
"Mais calme-toi enfin ! "dit Khalid mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Rolanto se plaignit de douloureux maux de tête  
  
"Laissez-moi !!!!!!!!" cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans les bois non loin de là  
  
Merle sauta au cou de Khalid et lui dit :  
  
"Mais que lui as-tu fait depuis le truc du talisman il n'est plus le même !! Réponds ! Que lui as-tu fait ??"  
  
Khalid les yeux dans le vague réfléchissait et se demanda ce que le talisman avait pu lui faire.  
  
Van entendit que les autres s'énervaient mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il préférait savoir pourquoi les atlantes avaient fait cela à Lixa. Il lui sourit et dit :  
  
- "Tu me détestes toujours autant ?"  
  
Lixa était douteuse, oui ou non ? Peu importe, il faisait peut-être parti des élus : il faudrait apprendre à le supporter. Elle fit alors non de la tête.  
  
- "Tu sais on nous a formé dans le but de changer les choses. Mais ils m'ont dis que je ...  
  
- Que tu ?  
  
- Bah c'est pas grave ! Viens Khalid nous appelle ! Et puis maintenant, j'ai toutes mes forces !! Je parie de je te bats comme je veux !?  
  
- Tu te vantes un peu si tu veux mon avis !!  
  
- D'accord, quand Khalid aura fini : combat à l'épée ! ok ?  
  
- Très bien !"  
  
Ils commencèrent à rire et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres.  
  
Rolanto, l'homme à l'étrange tatouage sur le visage était parti ; Van et Lixa qui au départ semblaient se détester, rigolait ensemble ; Khalid le sage elfe était déconcerté par tous les évènements Mirana essayant vainement de le réconforter alors que Jacques et Merle l'accablaient du départ de leur ami. Gabriel, quand à lui, restait dans l'ombre comme à son habitude et observait les autres . Au moment où Van et Lixa revinrent vers lui il se mit une main sur l'épaule sentant des fourmillements dans son dos . Il regarda le roi qui réagit de la même façon que lui, puis sa chemise se déchira et ses ailes d'Atlantes se dévoilèrent .  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait ..." Annonça Van d'un air intriguait . En effet d'habitude c'est lui qui commandait ses ailes, mais là ...  
  
"Gabriel !" Cria Lixa . Le jeune homme blond s'écroula à genoux, la tête entre ses mains . Et aux yeux de tous les élus, une paire d'ailes noires de chauve-souris poussèrent dans son dos .  
  
Lixa regardait avec effrois les ailes de Gabriel, elle se souvînt des paroles de son maître : « Les Albates sont une race d'Atlante déchu … Il est très facile de les reconnaître à leurs ailes de chauves-souris ». Mais Gabriel serait-il lui aussi un héritier des atlantes ?  
  
Van ordonna que l'on emmène Gabriel à l'infirmerie, puis pris Khalid à part pour lui demander ce qu'il savait des ailes de Gabriel. Ils allèrent dans le jardin.  
  
Lixa qui voulait savoir, grimpa en silence sur un arbre pour pourvoir les entendre.  
  
« Alors .. » fit Van d'un ton impatient. Khalid était tout de même assez choqué de ce qu'il avait vu, et il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Qui est- il ? qui est Gabriel ? » demanda Van franchement agacé cette fois. Khalid n'aimait pas assez les humains pour supporter les fureurs du roi « Je pense que vous devriez poser la question à Gabriel … » Van et Khalid se fixèrent un moment, puis Van se reprit « Je suis désolé, mais … je veux dire je croyais être le dernier atlante … et là … Peut-être n'est-ce pas un atlante … » pensa-t-il.  
  
« - Je suis navré aussi, Majesté, mais il faut agir vite … si les « autres » prennent du terrain … »  
  
« Mais qui sont ces personnes ? On pourrait les arrêter maintenant … »  
  
« C'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont, ni qui ils sont ! L'arbre m'a dit que plusieurs personnes cherchaient sa perte. J'aimerais vous aider … »  
  
« Dans ce cas, j'aurais d'autres questions … »  
  
« Bien-sûr, j'essayerais d'y répondre au mieux »  
  
« Tu ne sais rien de plus à propos de Gabriel … »  
  
« Il m'a fait part de rêves concernant Mana, et j'ai eu une image … » Khalid releva la tête comme si il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « une vision, de 2 personnes volant par une nuit d'orage en forêt … je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant. L'arbre vous a désigné, Vous et Gabriel !! »  
  
Van et Khalid se retournèrent alors et virent Lixa au sol se frottant le dos. « Décidément tu ne tiens pas sur les arbre, Lixa ». Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Lixa sourit franchement. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Puis Van eut le réflexe d'aider Lixa à se relever. C'était étrange, ces deux personnes ensemble … Khalid décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il était temps d'aller voir Gabriel et de répondre enfin à ses questions.  
  
Lixa se promenait avec Van dans les alentours de Fanélia.  
  
- Viens ! Je veux te montrer quelque chose !  
  
Van entraîna Lixa au monument où il avait, il y a longtemps dit "au revoir" à son éternel amour. Il commença à lui parler d'Hitomi et de Folken. Il lui raconta pendant près d'une heure son histoire.  
  
- "Tu sais, on se ressemble un peu." lui dit calmement Van. " J'en viens même à te considérer un peu comme ma sœur !" Lixa ne savait plus quoi penser : d'abord elle le détestait puis elle en arrivait elle aussi à le considérer comme quelqu'un de sa famille.  
  
Ils conclurent alors un pacte : quoi qu'il arrive à un des deux, l'autre sera près de lui pour l'aider. Ils mélangèrent alors une goutte de leur sang. On aurait dit deux gosses qui viennent de découvrir qu'ils ont un frère, une sœur. Mais quelque seconde après leurs corps commencèrent à démanger et, Lixa disparut dans une fumée. Les ailes d'atlante du jeune roi apparurent mais ne purent rien faire.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE I : ROLANTO SUR TERRE.  
  
  
  
Rolanto se réveilla enfin , mais que c'était-il donc passé ? La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est de regarder le ciel pour savoir où il était... il était donc revenu sur terre , est-ce un bonne chose ? il ne savait pas trop il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions comme est-ce qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un là-bas quand tout à coup quelqu'un lui rentra dedans . Il ne bougea pas mais la personne , qui était une fille ,se retrouva à terre.  
  
"Ca va ? demanda Rolanto tout en l'aidant à se relever " il faut regarder où tu vas !"  
  
" Oui merci..."  
  
Un garçon et une fille coururent vers eux  
  
"Ca va hitomi ?" lui demanda la fille  
  
Hitomi ? Rolanto avait déjà entendu parler de ce nom quelque part ..  
  
Mais oui ! Merle lui racontait souvent cette histoire de cette fille qui était venu comme lui de la lune des illusions et généralement Merle finissait toujours par sangloter en reparlant de Van & Hitomi .  
  
" euh Hitomi c'est ça ? je peux te parler un seconde ?" demanda Rolanto  
  
"oui bien sûr !" répondit-elle " tu t'es fait mal ?"  
  
"non non , je voulais juste savoir si tu connaissais un certain Van Fanel ?"  
  
En entendant ce nom , Hitomi regardant Rolanto avec des grands yeux ,comment pouvait-il connaître Van ?.....  
  
" Comment … le…connais…tu ? " demanda Hitomi toujours sous le choc de la question de Rolanto mais elle devint de plus en plus pensive en se rappelant des merveilleux moments passés avec Van  
  
" J'ai vécu sur Gaia pendant 2 ou 3 années je crois c'est Merle qui m'a recueilli … " dit Rolanto.  
  
" Sacrée Merle ! elle n'a pas changé ! "  
  
Mais tout à coup , Rolanto sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne .  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Hitomi  
  
" Je ne sais pas , c'est étrange , on dirait quelqu'un qui nous observe . " dit Rolanto tout en regardant tout autour de lui , quand une voix mystérieuse se fit entendre :  
  
Perché sur un arbre, Caïn avait observé la rencontre entre ses deux proies . De par sa qualité de Shinigami, il pouvait voyagé entre tous les mondes à sa guise et il suivait Rolanto depuis un petit bout de temps . Le fait qu'il rencontre Hitomi Kanzaki, qu'il avait surveillé pendant sa venue sur Gaia, n'était pas un hasard . Il ne fallait pas qu'il leur laisse le temps de se connaître .  
  
"Rolanto Sigma et Hitomi Kanzaki ensemble . Bien le bonjour ..." il resta caché pour lancer cette introduction puis sauta de sa branche pour atterrir avec légèreté devant les deux terriens . Hitomi recula d'un pas avec un air dégoûté , Rolanto se plaça automatiquement en position de garde devant elle mais il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle devant l'étrange personnage qui se présentait devant eux .  
  
"Qui est-il ? Que me veux t'il ? ... des pensées bien classiques très cher ami ."  
  
A ces mots, Rolanto écarquilla les yeux .Il savait lire dans ses pensées ...Comment peut gagner un combat face à un adversaire qui prévoit chacun de vos mouvements ?  
  
"Pourquoi toujours penser au combat Rolanto ? "  
  
"Qui es-tu donc !" cria Hitomi ....  
  
"Qui je suis ?..." Une forte brise se leva devant Rolanto et Hitomi, et quand ils rouvrirent les yeux l'homme n'était plus là .  
  
"Je suis ... une ombre ." La voix venait de derrière Hitomi et quant elle se retourna il était juste derrière elle .  
  
"Tu ne comprend pas n'est ce pas Hitomi ? Toi non plus Rolanto, pourtant c'est ainsi qu'on pourrait me définir ."  
  
"Je ne comprend rien !" Cria Hitomi en s'écartant .  
  
"Laisse le temps faire les choses . Pour l'instant j'ai des projets pour vous deux ."  
  
"Des projets ... mais de quoi parles tu ?" demanda Rolanto un peu désorienté  
  
"Ta colère que tu as dissimulé depuis si longtemps ...  
  
je la ferait resurgir .."  
  
"De quoi parle-t-il ? " demanda Hitomi à Rolanto  
  
Rolanto la regarda et elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une grande discussion mais Rolanto savait que si cet homme disait vrai alors Hitomi serait en danger avec lui ....  
  
"Le temps presse chers amis, et j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un . Vous êtes invitez d'ailleurs ."  
  
Il s'avança vers Rolanto qui se mit en garde et voulu sortir son épée mais il ne la trouva pas . Au lieu de cela il la vit flotter au dessus de lui et venir jusque dans les mains de son adversaire .  
  
"Mauvaise idée Rolanto ..." Il s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur le front de Rolanto . Il n'y eu aucun mot pendant 5 min et Hitomi trouvait cela étrange .  
  
"Rolanto ..." murmura-t-elle .  
  
Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux pleins de haine et l'espèce de tatouage qu'il avait précédemment sur le visage n'était plus là .  
  
"Allons y !" Ordonna l'homme derrière eux .  
  
Rolanto attrapa Hitomi par la taille la mis sur son épaule comme un sac et ils furent enveloppé de la colonne de lumière bleue . Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement aveuglée par la lumière, elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur celui qui les accompagnait . Aucune expression sur son visage et des yeux bleus froid à l'image de son caractère .  
  
"Tu peux m'appeler Caïn, Hitomi, puisque c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir ."  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE V : LA DISPARITION DE LIXA.  
  
Khalid était allé voir Gabriel dans sa chambre. Mais celui-ci ne voulait aucune visite. Khalid ne préféra pas insister. Contrairement à Van, il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué à ses ailes. Il décida d'en toucher un mot au Roi … Van était le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Khalid remarqua seulement qu'il faisait nuit. Cette journée avait été très mouvementée. Si tout continuait ainsi … cela allait être dur à gérer. Il réalisa alors que la fatigue lui pesait sur les épaules et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cette fois le lit moelleux ne lui échapperait pas !!  
  
« Khalid … » c'était la voix de Merle, ses oreilles étaient baissées, on lisait l'inquiétude sur son visage.  
  
« Merle, qui y a-t-il ? » demanda calmement Khalid en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Il détestait prendre les gens de trop haut.  
  
« J'ai perdu Maître Van .. et … Rolanto est parti depuis longtemps maintenant. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton maître, il est parti avec Lixa dans la forêt. Il n'est sûrement pas loin ! » Khalid marqua un pause. Il entendit un bourdonnement mais bref cette fois-ci. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, Merle lui courut après sans trop savoir pourquoi. A leur grande surprise, 2 colonnes de lumière apparurent dans l'atmosphère de Gaïa et disparaissaient dans celle de la Lune des Illusions. Un ange volait désespérément près de l'une d'elle, sans pour autant la rattraper. « MAITRE VAAAAAAN ! » cria Merle en se ruant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le jardin. Khalid la suivit tant bien que mal. Jacques qui avait entendu le cri de Merle les rejoignit peu de temps après. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de lieu de recueillement. Van venait de se « poser » et rentrer ses ailes. Merle lui sauta au cou en hurlant de joie. Khalid chercha alors Lixa du regard. Disparue ! Jacques prit la parole « Où est Lixa ? C'était une des fameuses colonnes de lumière … Je n'en avais jamais vu, mais dans certains livres anciens il y a des témoignages… » Il leva les yeux rêveurs vers la Lune.  
  
« Elle est partie, je ne sais pas … on parlait et … elle s'est envolée » Van leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'est comme si il revivait l'instant où Hitomi était partie … Son visage s'assombrit.  
  
« J'ai vu 2 colonnes de lumières moi ! Je croyais que tu étais parti avec elle !! » lui expliqua Merle en le serrant plus fort.  
  
« L'autre colonne, c'était Rolanto… » dit doucement Jacques. Il expliqua qu'il l'avait suivi et au bout d'un moment cette lumière bleue l'avait enveloppé.  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous au château. Khalid regardait le ciel étoilé. « Pourquoi ? ». Il baissa les yeux, 2 des élus qu'il avait trouvé était maintenant sur la Lune des Illusions. Il devait trouvé une solution pour les contacter, mais aussi pour les ramener. Sinon Gaia courait à sa perte.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE VI : LE VOYAGE DE LIXA.  
  
La colonne de lumière avait déposé son occupante au cœur d'une forêt sombre et lugubre.  
  
La jeune fille se réveilla après près de 2 jours de sommeil durant lequel elle rêva de sa vie ... tous les souvenirs lui étaient revenus, bons comme mauvais. Les fusions, les sorciers, Sabe, Tamara, les Atlantes, les elfes, Van et Khalid.  
  
Elle tenta de se lever, mais une écharde rentra dans sa paume. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la mousse. Ce sang qui avait fait d'elle la sœur de "sang" du Roi de Fanélia. Que faire ? Les retrouver. Un seul but, une seule quête : revoir Van et Khalid.  
  
Elle marcha, et marcha pendant des heures. Ses chaussons de cuirs s'usaient et, ses pieds flanchaient. A bout de force, elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt, elle vit droit devant elle une obélisque.  
  
Elle courut jusqu'à celle-ci pour pourvoir mieux l'observer. Dessus, étaient graver des reliefs et des dessins. Elle posa sa main sur le monument et avec son index, elle contourna les formes.  
  
Son regard se fixa sous sur un arbre majestueux. A ce moment, sa tête fracassa le sol. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Les bruits résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, et mordit sa lèvre inférieur.  
  
Les images se bousculaient ... un arbre ... la guerre ... des plumes ... un médaillon ... Khalid et Van ... Sabe ... du sang ... Elle vit des bouts de l'avenir. Mais les visions arrivaient par dizaines, elle voyait maintenant son passé ... sa formation avec Icare.  
  
"Icare ? Hum ... de toutes façons, tu es la seule responsable !  
  
- Sabe, où es-tu ? Arrête !! AHAh! Ne lis pas mes pensées !!  
  
- Tu n'as plus ton pourvoir ? Oh, pauvre petite chose ! Debout !? Et regarde comment tu vas finir ..." Lixa ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se retourna vers l'obélisque et vit sa sœur Tamara attachée, pieds et poings liés.  
  
Mais l'obélisque se transforma en arbre, et Sabe apparut. On voyait son visage jubilant de bonheur et de colère. Admirant l'air craintif telle un lion devant sa proie. Elle jeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière, ses yeux brillaient. Elle fit un signe de la main et une minuscule tornade lui apporta une lance.  
  
"Quand toi tu t'amusais avec Icare, je développais mon pourvoir. Mais jamais ! JAMAIS ! Il s'en ai toujours foutu !!" Dans toute sa rage et sa colère, elle planta sa lance dans le cœur de Tamara toujours inerte. Le sang coula et baigna l'arbre. Lixa pleurait. Et Sabe riait, elle disparut en même temps de l'arbre et que sa sœur. Lixa se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Une colonne arriva et la transporta en larme devant les portes de Fanélia.  
  
"Sabe-sama ? Ai-je bien jouer ?  
  
- Oui Tokaï, maintenant laisse moi, je dois finir ma fusion. Apporte-la"  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE II : WEÏ ET MIKA.  
  
« Tu as bien compris ..." fit une voix grave. "heu oui, Weï-Sama ... vous voulez que j'aille voler le médaillon mana, c'est ça?". Weï commençait à s'échauffer: "Non pas exactement ... Effectivement il va falloir le voler, mais je veux que tu découvres où ils en sont dans la recherche de l'arbre!". Mika prit la parole et résuma "Donc je dois les espionner et leur prendre le pendentif!". Weï souffla, et se détourna de la fille chat pour se diriger vers une sorte d'autel allumé seulement par quelques bougies. Mika détestait cet endroit humide et sans lumière, elle frissonna sans détacher ses yeux de sa maîtresse.  
  
Celle-ci posa ses mains sur la table de pierre. Elle semblait se concentrer. Mika aimait la voir comme ça ... au moins elle semblait détendue et surtout elle ne se déchaînait pas sur elle.  
  
Weï était sa maîtresse depuis toujours, elle était un peu sa mère. Cependant on ne peut pas dire que Weï la considérait comme sa fille, loin de là. On peut même dire qu'elle s'en servait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Mika. En effet elle ne se plaignait jamais peut être est-ce par crainte ... mais Weï exerçait une fascination sur elle, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à son encontre. "Mika ..." fit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, "approche!". Mika entra donc dans la salle de méditation du shaman, elle y sentait les esprits et la mort la frôler de toutes parts. Mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur. "Oui Weï-Sama ?" fit elle en arrivant à l'autel.  
  
"Regarde ça Mika "  
  
Les mains toujours posées sur la table de pierre où était inscrites une incantation en runes shâmanique, elle montrait à sa petite protégée, qui ne semblait pas très alaise dans cette salle de méditation, un écran de fumée qu'elle avait fait apparaître en récitant la formule de la table .  
  
"Tu vois l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues ?"  
  
"Oui Weï-sama" lui répondit la fille-chat  
  
"Je veux que tu te focalises sur lui . C'est un haut Elfe de Mana tu comprends ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Il est l'envoyé de l'arbre de Mana pour regrouper les élus ?"  
  
"Exact ! C'est lui qui connaît les secrets de l'arbre et avec qui il communique . Mais veille aussi sur les autres, ils sont tous élus ."  
  
"Bien Weï-sama ."  
  
Weï se rapprocha de sa petite protégée et lui ébouriffa les cheveux .  
  
"Et si nous allions manger maintenant j'ai une de ses faim !!"  
  
Et elle partit vers la sortie de la salle en chantonnant . Mika avait beau connaître Weï depuis qu'elle était petite elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ses changements d'humeur perpétuel . Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aimait .  
  
Mika suivit donc sa maîtresse dans cette grotte en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres. Elle essayait de ne pas oublier la tête de l'elfe. « Ah, tous ces humains se ressemblent … » chuchota-t-elle. Weï se retourna d'un seul coup et dit en serrant les dents : « Idiote ! Je ne t'ai pas expliqué 100 fois la même chose pour que tu fasses tout rater … Ce n'est pas un humain mais un elfe … Il y a des différences entre eux. Les elfes, surtout celui-ci peuvent être dangereux … Il sait que nous existons ce qui en fait une menace. ». Soudain son regard changea et elle sourit à Mika « Allons mangez maintenant. » elle se retourna alors aussi vite et continua d'un pas lent et serein vers la pièce qui servait de cuisine. C'était l'endroit préféré de Mika !! elle adorait manger. En plus Weï et elle se faisaient servir des choses délicieuses. Weï avait un goût très fin pour la nourriture à la différence de Mika. Weï avait fait enlever un chef de la cour royale de Palas, afin d'obtenir des repas succulents. « Weï-Sama … » fit Mika une fois qu'elles furent à table. Elle hésita et prit la parole « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait amener cet elfe directement ici ? » . Weï s'arrêta de manger et leva la tête. Elle parut très contrariée. « Il n'est pas aussi facile à trouver et à attraper que certains … » Elle tourna les yeux vers le cuisinier tremblant de peur au fond de la pièce et elle reprit « Il est protégé par Mana, de plus avec ses propres pouvoirs il a réussit à m'éviter. Il ne sait pas qui je suis mais il sait que je suis là … » Son regard commençait à se noircir de plus belle. « J'ai pourtant besoin de son médaillon pour trouver les élus … ». Mika ne comprenait pas en quoi sa maîtresse avait besoin de ses « élus » pour trouver Mana. Rien ne lui avait résister jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et en général, si quelque chose lui résistait, elle le pulvérisait.  
  
"Tu vois Mika, pour faire ce que nous avons à faire à l'arbre de Mana, il faut que toutes les personnes désignées comme 'les destructeurs' soient réunis, sinon le rituel ne marchera pas . Pour l'instant nous sommes 3 : Toi, Moi et Sabe, et quelques autres que tu ne connais pas encore . Il en manque encore 3 ."  
  
Mika était toute à son repas, engloutissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et écoutant sa maîtresse d'une oreille .  
  
"Tu m'écoutes Mika ?" Demanda Weï en haussant le ton .  
  
"Hum ... hum ... vous disiez ..." elle avala sa bouchée "qu'il fallait retrouver les 3 personnes manquantes."  
  
"Oui, mais s'il ne viennent pas vers moi, comme l'a fait Sabe, je ne serais pas qui ils sont mais le pendentif lui me les indiquera ."  
  
"Donc je vole le pendentif à l'elfe ."  
  
"Et tu l'espionnes pour savoir où est Mana ! N'oublie pas c'est important, idiote ."  
  
Mika baissa les oreilles, elle n'aimait pas quand Weï-sama lui criait dessus "Oui Weï-sama, je n'oublierais pas promis ."  
  
"Bien tu es une bonne petite . Le repas te plait ?"  
  
"Oh oui !!" Et elle s'y replongea avec encore plus de délice pendant que sa maîtresse mangeait avec délicatesse .  
  
Weï tourna néanmoins la tête vers le fond de la salle à manger, là où était monté d'anciennes tentures, car elle sentait depuis un certain moment une puissante aura qui en émanait, mais la personne ne voulait pas se montrer .  
  
  
  
A la fin du repas, Mika remarqua que sa maîtresse était tendue. Elle se leva et commença à s'approcher de Weï « Sors d'ici Mika ! » cria-t-elle d'un seul coup. Mika baissa ses oreilles et déguerpit le plus vite possible de la cuisine. Il y avait dû avoir quelque chose d'étrange dans la pièce, il est vrai que Weï-Sama se mettait souvent en colère mais tout de même … Elle décida d'aller se coucher. La nuit elle entendit Weï-Sama parler. Weï parlait déjà peu à Mika, elle se demanda qui pouvait être son interlocuteur. Le matin elle décida d'aller voir un peu les prisonniers … C'était l'heure de leur repas !! Elle avait monstrueusement faim. Peut-être pourrait-elle voler une ration ? Mais elle arriva trop tard … Elle s'approcha tout de même pour voir ce qu'elle avait rater … Une soupe ! Bueark !!! Finalement elle n'avait plus du tout faim … Elle commença à se retourner pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais elle se stoppa net. Cette personne au fond dans l'ombre… Elle ouvrit la porte de la grande cellule et la traversa. Elle s'approcha d'un homme adossé au mur qui n'avait pas touché à sa ration. « Toi là ! » fit Mika sur un ton autoritaire, elle adorait faire ça. L'homme leva la tête. Mika retint une minute sa respiration et s'approcha plus près avec une torche, « Tu… Tu es l'elfe que Weï-Sama cherche partout !». L'elfe la fixait bizarrement, il semblait se demander si c'était bien à lui qu'elle parlait. Il rebaissa la tête. Mika profita de l'occasion pour lui donner un bon coup de griffe sur le visage. On ne l'ignorait pas de la sorte. L'elfe était alors au sol. Elle fit signe au gardien de le prendre et se dirigea le sourire victorieux aux lèvres vers la cuisine. « WEÏ-SAMAAAAA !! » hurla-t-elle. « N'hurle plus jamais, Mika ! » fit Weï sur un ton sec. « Je l'ai trouvé ! L'elfe ! » dit-elle glorieusement sans tenir compte de l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Weï jeta un bref coup d'œil en sa direction et vit l'elfe assommé au sol. « Ce n'est qu'un simple elfe, pas un elfe de Mana … » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais où l'as- tu trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle. Mika lui expliqua. Weï le regarda mieux, et alors elle se souvint. Il y a longtemps un marchand d'esclave vendait des enfants soit-disant perdus, ce petit elfe l'avait amusé avec ses longues oreilles, et elle l'avait pris. Cependant pour être sûre de son obéissance, elle lui jeta un sort, celui-ci n'avait alors plus aucun souvenir et il semblait toujours être dans un état de somnambulisme. Ainsi il n'avait pu avoir connaissance de ses pouvoirs de résistance contre la volonté du shaman. Elle l'avait depuis « oublié » avec les autres prisonniers. La ressemblance avec l'elfe de Mana était grande … peut-être que … La seule façon de vérifier était de lever le sort.  
  
"Mikaaaa ..." roucoula Weï avec un sourire sadique sur le visage  
  
Mika sentait l'excitation gagner sa maîtresse et cela lui faisait plaisir .  
  
"Oui Weï-sama ?"  
  
"Emmenons le au temple veux-tu ."  
  
Le temple en question était un vieux temple mélange d'art chinois et amazone . Les murs étaient recouverts de runes shamaniques et de gravures . Il était très sombre et seulement quelques lanternes éclairaient cette vaste pièce . Une odeur d'encens se diffusait dans la pièce depuis l'autel circulaire au bout du temple . Weï marchait en tête, stoïque, suivie de Mika qui surveillait l'elfe qui marchait docilement et en silence . Ils arrivèrent devant l'autel qui semblait être revêtu d'un verni rouge écarlate qui n'était autre que du sang . Une petite armoire en bois noir et aux dorures d'or se trouvait derrière l'autel . Weï en sortit une coupe en cuivre, plusieurs sachets contenant des herbes diverses et une carafe pleine d'un liquide rosé .  
  
Elle installa ses ustensiles sur l'autel et commença à préparer la potion pour libérer l'elfe de l'envoûtement en murmurant une formule dans une langue étrange .  
  
Mika observait sa maîtresse fixement, elle lui faisait peur parfois quand elle entrait en transe et pratiquait sa 'magie' . La préparation au fond de la coupe lançait des reflets orangers dans les yeux vairons de Weï .  
  
"Amène-le ." Demanda t'elle d'un ton sec à Mika, qui se rapprocha à contre cœur avec l'elfe .  
  
"Bois !" Ordonna t'elle en tendant la coupe à l'elfe .  
  
L'elfe prit la potion et la but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il reposa la fiole sur l'autel. Mika regarda alors sa maîtresse, elle regardait l'elfe avec son sourire cynique habituel. Mika était déçue, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire … cependant Weï ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Soudain l'elfe mit ses mains sur la tête et tomba à genoux, il suffoquait et ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Alors Weï posa sa main sur le front de l'elfe et dit une multitude de mots dans une langue inconnue. L'elfe souleva la tête d'un seul coup et tomba au sol. Mika s'était malgré elle cachée derrière l'autel, finalement elle ne serait pas fâchée si Weï-Sama éviter de faire souffrir autant ses « patients ». Weï se tourna alors vers elle et s'écria « tu devrais l'emmener dans une chambre maintenant, on ne peut pas le laisser là … » Mika s'étonna de cet ordre. « Pourquoi ne pas le remettre en prison ? » fit-elle sans trop réfléchir. Weï prit alors un air malicieux et satisfait « Ce serait l'endroit qui serait le plus adéquat … Mais, j'ai un plan beaucoup plus astucieux … » Mika la regarda en penchant la tête, elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. « C'est simple voyons !! je n'ai pas complètement libéré sa mémoire … quand il se réveillera, il sera amnésique. Cependant si il est bien un haut elfe de Mana, il pourrait nous fournir de précieux renseignements .. Et à qui donne-t-on le plus facilement des informations ? » Mika comprit alors et se dressa sur ses pattes et s'écria « A des amis !! »  
  
« - C'est exact, Mika ! Il faut qu'il pense que nous sommes ses amis alors si l'arbre ou même Khalid veut le contacter, il nous en parlera … ». Elle tapota sur la tête de la jeune fille chat et s'en alla en ricanant vers la sortie. Mika s'approcha de l'elfe et le mit sur ses épaules. « Pffff !! il pèse son poids » constata-t-elle. Elle l'emmena dans une sorte de chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Weï entra, et prit la parole « Il va falloir lui trouver un nom … Ainsi il se sentira sûrement plus alaise. » « Si on l'appelait Silk ? » fit Mika en jetant un œil sur l'elfe. Weï la regarda dubitative « C'est un nom complètement idiot !! Ca lui ira parfaitement !!! » conclut-elle en souriant. « Reste là Mika, et appelle moi si il se réveille ! » elle s'approcha de la porte et Mika lança « Weï- Sama .. si ce n'est pas un elfe de Mana … ». Weï haussa les épaules et dit comme si c'était une évidence « Alors il mourra .. ».  
  
« Weï-Samaaaaaaaaaaa ! » hurla Mika. L'écho fit résonner son appel dans toute la grotte. Weï arriva assez vite dans la chambre de l'elfe. « Il s'est déjà réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle ennuyée.  
  
« - Pas encore .. mais il remue beaucoup depuis quelques minutes ! »  
  
«  - Ca ne devrait plus tarder, je pense … je ne voulais pas rater son réveil ! »  
  
«  - Donc il faut faire comme si on était ses « amis », c'est ça ? »  
  
Weï prit un air un peu agacé et reprit « Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis, il me semble .. »  
  
«  - Mais Weï-Sama, je … je ne sais pas ce que c'est un ami … »  
  
«  - Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit que tu sois toujours d'accord avec lui et que parfois tu le complimentes, le tout en restant souriante et en feignant d'être quelqu'un d'adorable … Comme ça ! »  
  
Weï se tourna vers Mika avec un sourire largement forcé, presque à faire peur, en joignant les mains à la manière d'une petite none. Mika se serait presque enfui tellement l'attitude de sa maîtresse l'effrayait. Soudain l'elfe ouvrit les yeux. Weï et Mika regardaient son réveil ne sachant finalement comment réagir. « Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? » fit Weï avec son sourire précédent.  
  
« - Heu … oui, enfin je crois … » l'elfe semblait perdu dans ses pensées « en fait je .. je ne me rappelle plus … plus de … »  
  
« - Salut Silk !! » fit Mika en bondissant de derrière le pied du lit. L'elfe se plaqua contre le mur sous l'effet de la surprise et regarda gravement les visages des deux personnes en face de lui. Il n'en reconnaissait pas une.  
  
« - Tu … tu m'as appelé Silk ? » dit-il.  
  
« - Miaou !! bien-sûr Silk mon ami !! » répondit Mika. Weï vit alors que l'elfe n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la fille-chat. Elle enfonça alors d'un geste vif la tête de Mika dans le matelas et reprit vite la parole sans oublier son sourire effrayant « Elle est parfois tête en l'air … quel est ton nom ? »  
  
« - Je me rappelle que l'on m'a appelé Minsc … mais c'est si ténébreux dans ma tête, je n'en suis pas sûr ! » dit-il en posant ses mains sur son crâne. Puis il demanda à Weï « Heu … ça ne me regarde pas mais … il faudrait peut- être que vous la lâchiez avant qu'elle n'est plus d'air ! ». Mika se démenait pour s'extirper de la pression de Weï sans pour autant réussir. Weï regarda lentement à l'endroit que lui montrait Minsc et relâcha calmement son appui. Mika fit un bond en arrière et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle lança un regard noir à Weï qui l'ignorait superbement. « Je pense, cher Minsc, que nous allons te laisser te reposer. Quand tu auras faim, tu viendras nous rejoindre en cuisine. » commenta Weï avec une voix froide. Mika sur les nerfs partit sans même regarder ni Minsc ni sa maîtresse. Weï la suivit l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. Un peu plus tard, Mika avait déjà oublié l'incident et retourna voir Weï dans la salle aux sortilèges. « Il n'a l'air de se douter de rien » dit elle en regardant sa boule de cristal où reflétait l'image de l'elfe. « Cependant, il s'est souvenu de son nom … cela ne peut dire que 2 choses. Soit ma potion était mal dosée … »  
  
« - Ca c'est impossible, Weï-Sama ! » s'empressa de dire Mika. « Vos potions ont toujours marchées à la perfection !»  
  
« … Soit c'est un elfe assez puissant, et donc il serait bien un haut elfe de Mana. » continua Weï sur le même ton sans s'occuper des remarques de Mika.  
  
« - Il va pouvoir nous aider alors !! Il va nous dire où est l'arbre !!! »  
  
« - Pour cela, il va falloir attendre … je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le sache … Mais l'Arbre lui communiquera certainement cette information en temps voulu ! » conclut-elle « En attendant il nous servira toujours d'otage … »  
  
« - D'otage ? »  
  
« - Tu as bien remarqué sa ressemblance avec Khalid … De plus il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul elfe élu par Mana, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le médaillon de cet elfe est unique. J'en déduis qu'il ne peut être que son frère jumeau. »   
  
« - Son frère jumeau … » reprit Mika en fixant son regard sur l'elfe. « Ca y est j'ai compris !! Si un jour Khalid est trop embêtant on aura qu'à lui faire part de la capture de son frère ! »  
  
Weï acquiesça puis s'arrêta net. Mika ressentit le regard de l'ombre s'appuyer à nouveau sur elles. Weï sourit alors et s'écria « Voyons Sabe, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer .. »  
  
"Toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle proie. Alors c'est lui, l'elfe ?" Sabe avança de quelques pas. Weï était subjuguée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sabe sans "ombre". Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, elle avait des bottes de cuirs. Elle ressemblait un peu à la Reine des Ténèbres si elle avait pris forme humaine.  
  
"J'ai profité que de ton départ pour finir ma fusion. Le problème c'est que ..." Sabe se tortilla "c'est que je ne la contrôle pas encore ! Mais bon d'ici deux minutes, elle est à moi !"  
  
Sabe marcha jusqu'à la boule de cristal et regarda l'elfe "C'est bien lui ? Et les autres où sont-ils ?"  
  
"Les autres ..." Tout d'un coup Weï se raidit en sentant une présence inhabituelle dans la pièce, elle vit Sabe en faire autant et chercher la source de cette présence, quand à Mika elle baissa les oreilles et se rapprocha un peu plus de Weï  
  
"Il y a quelqu'un de pas sympathique ici ."  
  
"Je sais ! Qui est là ?"  
  
Un souffle glacé envahi la pièce puis une intense lumière bleue et quand elles réouvrirent les yeux, 3 personnes étaient apparues .  
  
"Mesdames ." Un homme aux cheveux châtains qui portait un étrange masque sur la partie droite de son visage s'inclina devant Sabe, Weï et Mika et elles sentirent que c'était de lui que venait l'étrange présence .  
  
'Il émet une étrange aura ...' songea Weï  
  
"Je le sais déjà Weï Shan'Suel, maîtresse des esprits de l'ombre . Je suis une personne bien étrange à beaucoup d'égards ."  
  
"Qui es-tu ?" Lui lança-t-elle froidement "En tout cas tu es télépathe ."  
  
"Tout à fait . Je suis Caïn du Parc d'Eden, shinigami du Meifu ."  
  
"Un shinigami ?" Demanda Mika intriguée .  
  
"Un fantôme si tu préfère Mika ."  
  
"Et les autres ?" Demanda Sabe .  
  
Caïn tendit la main vers Rolanto qui maintenait toujours Hitomi qui semblait être évanouie .  
  
"Voici Rolanto Sigma, le traître du clan des élus, et Hitomi Kanzaki, la diseuse de bonne aventure responsable de la perte de l'empire Zaïbach et point faible de Van Fanel, roi de Fanélia, descendant des Atlantes et accessoirement 'frère de sang' de Lixa . Il me semble que cette jeune fille vous intéresse, Sabe Hijoto ?"  
  
"Tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses ." Lui répliqua-t-elle nullement impressionnée .  
  
"Tel est mon rôle ."  
  
"Il me plait bien ." Lança Weï "Je pense que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble ."  
  
"Caïn ..."murmura Sabe "En tout tu n'es pas très connu ! Si tu le permets, mon seigneur, je m'occupe de la princesse." Elle joignit ses deux mains, fit une incantation ... le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et souleva Hitomi.  
  
"Où l'emmènes-tu ?" murmura agressivement Rolanto.  
  
"Tu apprendras jeune homme, que j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Mais je suis en un beau jour, si tu veux tout savoir, je vais fouiller ses souvenirs."  
  
Mika n'aimait pas vraiment la magie, sauf bien-sûr lorsque Weï en faisait. Ne préférant pas regarder l'envol de cette Hitomi, elle posa les yeux sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Mika regarda Rolanto, il avait l'air sur ses gardes, mais Weï-Sama n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup le fantôme Caïn. A vrai dire Mika ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver effrayant, mais il n'avait pas intérêt à faire du mal à sa maîtresse sinon ..  
  
« Sinon quoi Mika ? » dit-il d'un ton amusé.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas encore mais je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à le savoir ! » répliqua-t-elle un peu désemparée par son pouvoir.  
  
« - Mika, nous avons à parler … Déguerpis ! » lança Weï en désignant la sortie. Encore une de ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur, Mika ne chercha pas plus loin et fut ravie de cet ordre. Dehors elle pourrait sûrement mieux réfléchir. Le pouvoir de Caïn semblait quand même avoir une limite. Il semblait à Mika que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Mika d'être impressionnée par un tel don. Elle ne s'éloigna pas trop pour entendre tout de même quelques bribes de discussion … et surtout intervenir si Weï-Sama avait un problème.  
  
Minsc avait été sorti de sa chambre par des sortes de gardes. Il avait entendu un bref bourdonnement à ses oreilles puis plus rien mis à part des voix lointaines. Dans le couloir, Il y eut un souffle de vent puissant et peu de temps après il vit la fille-chat, celle qui l'avait appelé Silk, sortir précipitamment d'une salle obscure. Il entra dans la pièce, il y avait de nombreuses personnes dont celle qui était là à son réveil. Celle- ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le voir maintenant. « Bienvenue Minsc … » dit Weï reprenant un sourire forcé.  
  
« Minsc … » fit Caïn, il fixa un moment l'elfe et reprit « Il se pose beaucoup de questions … »  
  
« - Arrête ça tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-elle, puis elle appuya son regard en direction du shinigami.  
  
«  - Oh je vois … »  
  
«  - c'est donc lui ! » Sabe prit à son tour la parole « Je n'aime pas mélangé trop les deux camps, si par malheur il reprend connaissance de .. » chuchota-t-elle en direction de Weï.  
  
« - Pas la moindre chance, mes potions ne m'ont jamais trompé ! » murmura-t- elle. Elle reprit à haute voix « Minsc retournez donc dans votre chambre … j'ai à parler avec ses personnes. » Minsc n'eut pas le temps de contester, les gardes le conduirent à sa chambre automatiquement. Minsc remarqua les attitudes des personnes d'ici très bizarre … Mais il était amnésique ou presque … et il ne pouvait savoir si tout cela était normal ou non. Tout était si sombre, mais pas vide. Il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait d'accéder à ses souvenirs mais il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Après quelques temps de réflexions acharnés, Il finit par se rendormir.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE III : ROLANTO CHEZ LES ENNEMIS.  
  
Weï regarda Rolanto avec attention  
  
" tu dis que c'est un traître parmi les élus ?"  
  
" Oui en effet il est persuadé que ses parents ont été tué par le peuple du dieu dragon ... il sera un allié très utile " répondit Caïn  
  
" Excellent !!!"  
  
" Mais un conseil prenez garde lorsque vous verrez un tatouage sur son visage, cela signifiera qu'il n'est plus de votre côté .. bien mon travail étant achevé je vous laisse ..."  
  
« Non attends ! J'aurais encore des questions … » fit la shaman avec une lueur d'exitation dans ses yeux. Rolanto s'évanouit soudain.  
  
"Mika ! Occupes toi de lui j'ai autre chose à faire .."  
  
Mika alla vers le corps de Rolanto, le mit sur son dos et quitta la pièce ...  
  
Mika commençait à en avoir marre de porter tout le monde sur son dos. Elle emmena Rolanto dans une chambre semblable à celle de Minsc. « Pfff !! hé ben, tu n'es pas léger toi non plus ! » souffla-t-elle. Elle resta là un moment à observer ce drôle de personnage. Sur son visage, un étrange tatouage semblait hésiter à apparaître. Mika en déduit qu'il devait être lui aussi un sorcier. Cependant sa carrure faisait plutôt penser à un guerrier. Finalement Rolanto s'éveilla, le tatouage diffus sur sa peau. Il observa d'abord le décor froid de la chambre, puis se tourna vers la jeune- fille chat qui le regardait plutôt avec curiosité qu'avec méchanceté. « Merle ??? » dit-il.  
  
« Je ne suis pas Merle ! » fit-elle vexée de ne pas avoir été reconnu. Elle se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors « Moi c'est Mika ! d'accord ? Et ne t'avises pas à toucher à Weï-sama, sinon tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure ! » Rolanto fut au départ surpris, puis soudain le tatouage disparu totalement. Il se redressa, empoigna Mika par ses vêtements et la jeta hors de son lit. A partir de ce moment, ils se fixèrent silencieusement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réunion ...  
  
Weï expliqua à Caïn comment elle avait rencontrée Sabe, comment elles en étaient venues à se mettre en quête de l'arbre Mana et les derniers évènement en date à propos de Minsc . En fait elle n'eut pas à lui raconter tout ça, il lui avait suffit d'y penser pour qu'il assimile tout .  
  
"Comment nous as-tu repéré Caïn ?" lui demanda-t-elle .  
  
"En temps que Shinigami j'ai été envoyé en mission sur Gaea lors de la guerre entre l'empire Zaïbach, le roi de Fanélia, Hitomi et leurs alliés . Je devais surveiller Hitomi et éviter les débordement de son pouvoir . La mission finie, je ne suis pas rentré car j'ai un jour croisé un haut elfe de Mana, Khalid, et entendu ses pensées . Je me suis intéressé à la quête de Mana et je vous ai trouvé ."  
  
"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé avec 'EUX' ?" Lui demanda Sabe avec son ton froid .  
  
"Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Sabe . m'as-tu regardé ?"  
  
En effet Caïn était un personnage étrange et sombre avec des pouvoirs digne d'un être des ténèbres et du mal .  
  
"Exact . J'en connais beaucoup sur vous 2 mais moins que sur Mika par exemple, car vous êtes des sorcières, dans des domaines différents certes, mais vous possédez des pouvoirs qui ne permettent pas de lire toutes vos pensées ."  
  
"C'est appréciable ." Lui lança Weï .  
  
"Je sais aussi que tu apprécierais autre chose, Weï ." Lui dit-il sans la regarder ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir une fraction de seconde avant de prendre un air énervé .  
  
"Y a t-il moyen pour toi de cesser ce petit jeu ?!"  
  
"Bien sur, on parlera plus tard de ce que j'ai vu ... Sabe, parle moi un peu des fusions et de Lixa . Il me faut plus de détails ... non, donne moi ta main plutôt ."  
  
Tandis que Sabe regardait Caïn bizarrement ,  
  
Rolanto et Mika se regardait toujours  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?" se demanda Mika  
  
"Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu allais me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ?"  
  
Cette provocation de Rolanto la fit sortir de ses gonds et elle se jeta sur lui en un coup de griffe puis deux puis trois mais Rolanto les évitait tous et tout en continuant à éviter ses coups il lui dit :  
  
"Mais qui est cette Weï ? On dirait que tu es son esclave ?"  
  
A ces mots Rolanto , revit un souvenir il voyait une fille chat moins sombre qu'elle et il lui disait :  
  
" Arrête de l'appeler maître Van s'il te plaît on dirait que tu es son esclave"  
  
et il la vit partir tout en riant ...  
  
comme Mika voyait que Rolanto ne réagissait pas elle lui porta un violent coup à l'estomac et se mit sur ses main pour lui porter un double coup de pied qui le fit valser à travers la pièce  
  
" Je te l'avais dit !" dit-elle en riant et elle sortit de la pièce . Rolanto resta allongé par terre en se demandant qui était cette fille chat qui lui hantait l'esprit et qui était ce Van mais depuis que ce fantôme l'avait touché tout était confus dans sa tête ... »  
  
Sabe entendait Rolanto et Mika "faire des singeries" comme elle le dit. Elle leur cria violemment d'arrêter, de sortir et de préparer sa chambre.  
  
Puis elle se retourna vers Caïn : "Les Shinigamis croient tout savoir. J'ai horreur de ça. Enfin, voyons si tu es puissant."  
  
"La puissance ... il n'y a pas que cela qui compte mais contrôler et manipuler peut s'avérer parfois très utile .." lui répondit Caïn  
  
" Qu'entends tu par là ? "  
  
"Regarde Rolanto ... depuis qu'il a vu Mika il commence à se rappeler d'une fille-chat pour laquelle il a beaucoup d'affection et tu remarqueras que son tatouage recommence a se voir...."  
  
Sabe regarda Rolanto et vit que Caïn avait raison , son tatouage bien que très pâle commençait à réapparaître et elle ne voyait plus autant de haine dans ces yeux .  
  
" Tu veux une démonstration ? Essaie d'attaquer Mika .."  
  
" Comment ???"  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas , tu verras que Rolanto essaieras de la protéger .."  
  
Caïn lui tendit un fouet qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où et Sabe essaya de frapper Mika et comme prévu Rolanto se mit entre Mika et le fouet  
  
"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?" lui cria Rolanto  
  
"c'est juste pour tester tes réflexes .." lui répondit calmement Caïn puis Caïn d'un mouvement vif fut en un éclair près de Rolanto et remit sa main sur son front son tatouage disparut à nouveau et il s'évanouit tout de suite  
  
Mika poussa un soupir et dit  
  
" Pffff .... c'est bon ! j'ai compris !" et elle traîna Rolanto vers une chambre ..  
  
" Tout ce qu'il faut , reprit Caïn , c'est le manipuler afin que même lorsque son tatouage est apparent il soit de notre côté .."  
  
"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?"  
  
"Le doute ... Le doute est la meilleure arme contre lui , tout d'abord il faut que je lui fasse croire que cette fille-chat qu'il voit en rêve préfère être au côté du roi de Fanélia plutôt qu'aux siens ensuite il faut espérer que la jalousie fera le reste ..."  
  
"Espérer ?? Ce plan n'est pas sûr de fonctionner ?"  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas ! si ce plan ne marche pas je serais là pour le pousser à faire ce que l'on avait prévu .."  
  
Sabe le regarda bizarrement mais on put distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage ....  
  
"La vie est comme une belle pèche. Et toi tu es le vers qui la pourrit. Et j'aime ça. Pour il est le bienvenu à nos côtés. Il peut nous être utile. Mais petite précision pas touche à Lixa. Elle est à moi."  
  
Sabe pensait que Caïn pourrait un peu divertir le voyage. Surtout qu'il avait un regard qui en disait long. Long sur son faible pour une certaine Weï.  
  
"Je crois qu'il est tant de montrer de quoi nous sommes capables. Evaluons notre force, et puis celle de nos ennemis. Je propose que Weï commence."  
  
Mika réapparut à cette phrase et s'écria sans réfléchir « Weï-Sama est la plus forte ! Rien ne peut la vaincre ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle ! ». Sabe et Caïn ricanèrent et Weï lui lança un de ses regards foudroyants. « Mika !! Cela suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour leur montrer qui je suis ! » hurla Weï. Mika baissa les oreilles puis tourna la tête vers ceux qui riaient sans cesse et sortit les griffes. « Je vais vous apprendre à vous moquez de moi ! » cria la jeune fille chat hystérique. Sabe lui laissa à peine le temps d'approcher, et Mika valsa quelques mètres plus loin. Mais cette dernière avait plus de ressources que n'en doutait Sabe et elle bondit sur elle à nouveau. Cette fois, Mika gagna un bout de cape mais ne parvint pas à la toucher. Sabe voulut expulser celle-ci à l'autre bout de la pièce mais Weï fit une intervention. « Ca va Sabe, on a compris … Tu peux battre assez facilement un fille-chat. Mais nos ennemis sont beaucoup plus fort que Mika ! » dit-elle d'une voix atone. Sabe arrêta son attaque un peu frustrée quand-même. Caïn, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas rire aux éclats. « Mika … va donc aux cuisines … Nous avons des invités ! Demande un repas pour 3 au chef ! » ordonna-t-elle. Mika sortit démoralisée de la pièce aux sortilèges. Caïn qui se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions demanda « Chère Weï, vous devriez ménager un peu mieux vos troupes … Ne craignez vous pas une rébellion ? »  
  
« - Franchement je ne la vois pas comme une menace ! Et Mika en a vu d'autres ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Et si on commençait les choses sérieuses ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
  
  
  
-"Bon, tu commences ? Ou préfères-tu qu'un des nous deux s'y mettent ?"  
  
"Puisque tu me le propose si gentiment Sabe, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration de ce que je sais faire ." Elle se leva et se rapprocha de ses 2 compagnons . Caïn la suivait avec des yeux intéressés et Weï fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer .  
  
"Tu sais Sabe, je sais faire autre chose que des potions ." Elle lui toucha le visage et rigola de l'écart de cette dernière, Sabe semblait détester le contact des autres mais cela amusait Weï .  
  
"Bien ..." Weï ferma les yeux et noua ses 2 mains d'une façon bien complexe et particulière . Le grelot qu'elle avait autour du cou se mit à teinter tout seul et une étrange aura noire l'entoura . Sabe leva un sourcil et Caïn sourit de plus belle .  
  
"Par le sang de mes ancêtres et le lien qui m'unit aux Dieux ..."  
  
Un cercle de rune noire entoura Weï.  
  
"moi Weï, maîtresse des ombres et de ses sortilèges, t'invoque à moi, Oh grand maître des dragons, Bahamut !"  
  
Un grand dragon noir ailé apparut derrière Weï, des flammes noires se dégageant de sa bouche . Il fit un tour autour d'elle et se posa à ses côté regardant d'un air menaçant Sabe et Caïn .  
  
"Impressionnant ." lui dit Sabe  
  
"Très élégant, ce n'est pas le seul de tes esprits ?" Demanda Caïn  
  
"Non, mais c'est le plus puissant . Frère Bahamut reviens dans les ténèbres et soit prêt à venir à mes côtés ."  
  
Le dragon noir disparut comme il était venu .  
  
"Sabe, si tu veux bien nous montrer ton don, je te laisse la place." Elle se rapprocha de Caïn et le regarda avec un sourire vicieux . "Gardons le meilleur pour la fin ."  
  
"Bon, mais peut être suis-je le meilleur ... enfin mon opinion est que si on s'allie on sera les meilleures." Sabe marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et dessina sur le sol une étoile à cinq branches. Elle se mit aux centres.  
  
"Air." Le vent rentra dans la pièce et décrivit un cercle autour d'elle.  
  
"Eau" L'eau entra dans la pièce et se joignit au vent.  
  
"c'est tout , nul !" murmura Weï.  
  
"Sang." Et du sang rentra dans la pièce et se joignit aux autres.  
  
"Arbre" Et le vent les transporta tous les trois à Mana. Le vent les portait et les laissait en altitude.  
  
"Bien joué, alors explique : pourquoi l'arbre pleure ?" demanda Caïn un peu intrigué.  
  
"Car il sent que la fin est proche. J'ai lancé une fin tragique pour les gentils élus. L'arbre se laisse mourir. Eau, air, sang." Ils revinrent et, Sabe lança :"maintenant vas-y mon cher !"  
  
"C'est trop d'honneur . Vous avez vu l'un de mes pouvoirs, la télépathie et en temps que Shinigami il m'est permis de voyager à volonté entre les mondes . Maintenant ..." Sabe et Weï se retournèrent et derrière elles toutes les chaises de la salle flottaient et dansaient les unes autour des autres . Deux chaises sortirent du lot et vinrent se positionner juste derrière Sabe et Weï, elles n'avaient plus qu'à s'asseoir, les autres redescendaient gentiment .  
  
"Bravo, bravo, et quelle galanterie ." gloussa Weï en frappant doucement dans ses mains .  
  
"Hum pff." Fut la seule réaction de Sabe .  
  
"Et il me reste le dernier, la postconition que je voulais utiliser sur toi Sabe pour chercher des informations sur Lixa, si tu avais bien voulue me donner ta main ."  
  
"C'était donc cela ..." Réfléchi Weï tout haut "C'est un don extrêmement rare, dis-moi !"  
  
"Oui, rare, épuisant et que je n'ai acquis qu'après ma mort ."  
  
"Alors si je fais ça ..." Sabe trancha l'air au niveau du bras de Caïn avec deux doigts et le sang de ce dernier se mis à couler à flot "Tu guéris instantanément, non ?"  
  
Le sang continuait à couler et Caïn se mit à genoux .  
  
"Dans une situation normale, oui . Mais là, j'ai épuisé trop d'énergie ..." Et il s'écroula sur le sol .  
  
"Caïn !!" Cria Weï .  
  
-"Bon, ben va bien falloir le guérir. Je suis désolée mais tu vas avoir droit au sang de l'arbre, on verra ce que ça donnera. Sang" Et du sang arriva et entoura Caïn. Le sang formait un bulle autour de lui, et chacune des gouttes rentrèrent dans ses pores après un moment, son sang arrêtait de couler. "Bon t'es en état de continuer ?"  
  
Caïn regarda sa blessure qui commençait à se refermer toute seule comme cela devait être le cas en temps normal et se releva doucement pour prendre place sur une chaise en face des 2 filles . Weï était d'un côté furieuse contre Sabe et Désolé pour Caïn, c'est cela qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle, sa double personnalité .  
  
"Ca va Caïn ?" Demanda-t-elle, réellement inquiète .  
  
"Dés que j'aurais récupéré ça ira mieux ."  
  
"Je ne comprend pas, un Shinigami est censé se régénérer à la moindre blessure ?" Demanda Sabe peut préoccuper du sort de son compagnon .  
  
"Exact . Mais j'ai un rang particulier dû à mes pouvoirs . Ils consomment beaucoup trop d'énergie vital et j'ai dû faire un choix à ma mort : garder mes pouvoir et avoir la possibilité d'en acquérir de nouveaux, très puissants et rares ou devenir un shinigami banal et acquérir la faculté de régénération ."  
  
"Tu as choisi le pouvoir ."  
  
"Oui, Sabe . Si je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs dans une journée je me régénère quand on me blesse . Sinon je peut mourir comme les humains et même, plus j'utilise mes pouvoirs, plus j'ai du mal à me remettre de mes blessures . Tu aurais pu me tuer il y a quelques instants ."  
  
"Cela aurait été dommage ."  
  
"Sabe !" Lui lança Weï apparemment mécontente du peu de sympathie qu'elle éprouvait .  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mangeons plutôt puisque le repas arrive ."  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE IV : DINER AVEC LES DESTRUCTEURS.  
  
Sabe prenait un malin plaisir à énerver Weï qui semblait être plus ou moins attacher à Caïn.  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger quand Sabe qui faisait encore des remarques au fantôme sur son maque d'appétit, eut un malaise. Un voix résonnait dans sa tête  
  
[Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Je vais …]  
  
« -Lixa …» murmura Sabe. Puis elle fit un petit sourire et chuchota « Hum, intéressant, je vais tenter une petite expérience ! »  
  
- Si je continue à ce rythme là, je devrais arriver au RDV dans la soirée ...  
  
Shala poussa du pied le cadavre d'un homme encore chaud.  
  
- Pathétique ... Quand il sauront que ça ne sert à rien de s'opposer à Shala ..  
  
Elle reprit sa marche, moins rapide qu'avant car elle était encore essoufflée, ses pouvoirs télékinésiques la fatiguaient beaucoup car elle ne les maîtrisait pas encore. Mais elle se reprit vite, ça ne servirait à rien d'empirer son retard, en effet elle aurait du rejoindre Sabe il y a quelques heures mais il lui avait fallu faire une croix sur sa vie passée, ainsi elle avait mis feu à l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi. Cet orphelinat même qu'elle haïssait en repensant à tout ces souvenirs d'enfants où elle fut rejetée, méprisée à cause de "sa différence". Soulagée, elle avait pu enfin partir rejoindre Sabe, seule personne qu'elle respectait et qui l'avait aidée à augmenter sa puissance ... Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand elle l'avait connue, pas mal de moments restaient flous dans sa tête ms elle n'y prêtait pas attention, pensant plutôt au présent.  
  
Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une grande pierre à flanc de montagne.  
  
 « - Drôle d'endroit .... » se dit-elle  
  
Elle joignit ses mains et se mit à se concentrer comme elle en avait l'habitude. La pierre vola en éclat laissant la place à un petit escalier qui descendait dans le cœur de la montagne. Aussitôt que Shala eut commencer à descendre, d'un bruit sourd, la pierre se remit en place. Shala regarda autour d'elle d'un air interrogateur, haussa les épaules et continua. L'escalier était sombre mais Shala y voyait très bien, par contre l'air moite lui pesait et elle avait du mal à s'habituer ...  
  
 « - rrrrohhh, qui encore ? » s'exclama Mika en la voyant arriver, la fixant avec méfiance.  
  
« - Amènes-moi à Sabe. »  
  
« -Grrrrr... que veux tu à Wei-sama ?? »  
  
Le regard de Shala croisa celui de Mika. Celle-ci recula vivement en baissant les yeux. Il lui était impossible de tenir tête à ses yeux, si noirs, si froids qu'ils ne montraient aucun sentiment.  
  
« - Suis moi ... » lui dit-elle finalement  
  
Mika l'amena dans la salle à manger. Elle entrèrent et …  
  
« - Voilà ... mais Wei-sama qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??? »  
  
Caïn et Wei étaient tout 2 affairés autour de Sabe, celle-ci était inerte sur le sol, les yeux blancs, soufflant bruyamment.  
  
« - Sabe ... » murmura Shala  
  
Elle s'avança vers eux. Caïn et Wei la remarquant, se levèrent la regardant d'un air interrogateur. Shala passant devant eux sans les voir, s'agenouilla devant Sabe et joignit à nouveau ses mains.  
  
« - Que .... » commença Wei mais Caïn lui fit signe de se taire ...  
  
Les minutes s'écoulaient et Shala ne bougeait pas. Wei s'approcha et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule, aucune réaction.  
  
« - Gelée .... on dirait qu'elle est morte ... »  
  
« - Je vois, elle est entrée dans l'esprit de Sabe ... » lui répondit Caïn.  
  
Shala entra de l'esprit de Sabe. Elle survola ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Sabe qui lui faisait signe d'approcher.  
  
-" Tu es en retard Kôhai ! Enfin regarde plus tôt dans cette sphère." Elle lui désigna une boule géante dans laquelle défilait plusieurs images et scènes.  
  
- "Sabe qui est cette fille dans cet arbre ?  
  
-C'est Lixa. Tu vois l'homme d'à côté ?  
  
- Oui Sensei.  
  
- Et bien ton rôle est de l'envoûter et de le faire parvenir jusqu'à moi.  
  
-Vivant ?  
  
- Oui. Bon c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Allons-nous en. Dis à Caïn de nous ramener." Shala hocha la tête en guise de oui. Et utilisa son pouvoir pour appeler le shignami.  
  
"Mika, qui est-ce au fait cette fille ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas Weï-sama ..." miaula-t-elle en baissant les oreilles et en se rapprochant de Weï avec des yeux plaignant "elle connaissait l'entrée et elle a dit vouloir voir Sabe-san."  
  
"Elle savait où nous trouver ? Caïn, cher ami ..."  
  
"Je ne peux pas ma belle, à moins que tu veuilles ma mort."  
  
"Sûrement pas !" Weï était intimidée par le Shinigami et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait : le voir mourir, bien qu'il l'était déjà .  
  
'Caïn, Sabe vous demande de nous faire revenir.'  
  
"Caïn, qu'y a-t-il ?" Caïn avait une drôle de tête .  
  
"On m'appelle ..."  
  
Caïn ferma les yeux et entra alors en contact avec Sabe et Shala.  
  
'Tu es bien la jeune fille qui vient d'arriver ?'  
  
'Oui, je suis Shala, l'élève de Sabe-sensei . Vous pouvez nous faire rentrer ?'  
  
'Bien sur, je suis un Shinigami .'  
  
'Jamais entendu parler . Faites-nous rentrer .'  
  
"Weï aide moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'énergie ."  
  
"Quezoquoalt, Dieu des éclairs et du tonnerre, écoute la voix de ton maître et viens à moi ." Une petit lézard doré apparu aux pieds de Weï .  
  
"Transmet l'énergie de tes éclairs à la personne qui m'accompagne Quezoquoalt !" Un éclair frappa Caïn qui se volatilisa et réapparu 1 min plus tard . Il s'écroula à genoux à bout de souffle .  
  
"Il faut que j'arrête ça . Un de ces quatre je vais y rester ."  
  
"Merci Caïn ." Weï se tourna et vit Sabe et la jeune fille bien réveillées .  
  
"Sabe ! C'est encore de ta faute ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est maintenant ." Gronda Weï pendant que Quezoquoalt se promenait sur son dos .  
  
"Une nuit de sommeil il n'y paraîtra plus . Toi et ton saleté de caractère, tu m'énerve ."  
  
"Pfff . Viens avec moi Caïn on va te trouver une chambre ."  
  
Weï partit avec Caïn ne la quittant pas des yeux. Sabe s'approcha d'une lucarne et désigna les deux lunes qui brillaient au firmament.  
  
" Demain j'ai décidé que nous partirions à la recherche du pays Mana.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourtant, l'accès à Mana est clos … Personne ne peut y entrer !  
  
- C'est vrai mais l'Arbre laissera entrer l'elfe et les élus, il faut être là-bas avant eux."  
  
Le petit lézard doré avec sa grande collerette relevée trottinait devant Weï et Caïn comme un petit chien, Caïn trouvait sa drôle que cette petite bestiole inoffensive puisse en fait être le grand dieu de la foudre : Quezaquoalt . Il éclata de rire . Weï s'arrêta, elle était furieuse .  
  
"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Mais tu te rend compte, cette saleté de Sabe a failli te tuer 2 fois de suite et toi tu te marre ?!" Caïn se calma mais gardait un large sourire aux lèvres . Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Weï et l'attira à lui .  
  
"Tu sais que tu me plait . Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je suis déjà mort et c'était il y a plus de 70 ans, quand à Sabe elle me plait aussi . Elle est froide, calculatrice et obsédée par sa revanche, comment perdre avec 2 femmes telles que vous à mes côtés ? Et de toute façon, c'est Quezaquoalt qui me faisait rire ." Weï resta silencieuse un instant et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Caïn pour rejoindre le lézard qui les attendait au bout du couloir .  
  
"Je te l'admet, il n'est pas aussi impressionnant que Bahamut ou Odin mais il est très efficace . Alors comme ça Sabe t'intéresse ..." Elle avait employée exprès se ton médisant et sarcastique .  
  
"Elle est forte ... mais elle me rappelle surtout mes sœurs Eve et Lilith ."  
  
"Alors c'est seulement ça ..." Quand Weï s'était retournée pour lui dire cette phrase, elle avait le visage d'une collégienne jalouse car son meilleur ami lui parle d'une autre fille . Caïn adorait vraiment cette femme capable de passer d'un caractère à l'autre sans aucunes raisons . Il s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit le visage d'une main et l'embrassa . Au bout d'un moment Weï lui mordit la langue et il recula .  
  
"Jamais sans ma permission !"  
  
"Je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui va me commander . Si j'ai envi de t'embrasser, je t'embrasse ."  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans un mot puis Weï reprit la marche . Caïn la rattrapa et passa un bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme . Mika, tapis derrière la porte des cuisines avait vu toute la scène et appréciait de moins en moins ce Shinigami aux pouvoirs étranges et qui accaparait toute l'attention de sa chère Weï-sama .  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE V : L'EVASION DE MINSC ET HITOMI.  
  
Minsc se réveilla. Il ne se rappelait pas plus des gens qui l'avaient recueilli. Cependant pendant son sommeil il avait rêvé. Beaucoup rêvé. Il avait vu un Arbre gigantesque, un endroit paisible. Soudain tout c'était transformé en cauchemar. Du feu, des cris … Une seule présence le réconfortait : un jeune garçon … ou plutôt un elfe. Il était blond comme lui et regardait d'un air mi-terrifié mi-enragé les flammes. Il avait autour du cou un objet brillant et l'entraîna dans la forêt en lui prenant la main. Le calme était revenu, ce jeune elfe et lui-même étaient dans une sorte de carriole. Le véhicule circulait au milieu d'une foule qui les regardait d'un air amusé et curieux. Ils furent amené sur une sorte de plate forme. Le jeune elfe lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Une femme, ressemblant étrangement à Weï, s'approcha d'eux. Le marchand et elle se disputèrent. Et sans s'y attendre Minsc vit s'éloigner la petite main, le jeune elfe … Puis le noir, le froid, l'angoisse. Il se réveilla donc. Il ne pouvait oublier ce rêve. Weï et la jeune fille chat ne pouvaient être ses amis. Laisserai-t-on un ami seul dans une chambre ? Il sortit dans le couloir et entendit des sortes d'incantations … visiblement ces gens devaient être des sorciers. Minsc préféra éviter cette salle et partit d'un autre coté et passa devant Rolanto.  
  
Rolanto et Minsc se regardèrent ...  
  
Rolanto eut une étrange sensation le visage de cette homme lui était familier , il lui fit un signe de la tête et l'homme continua son chemin  
  
"Attends !" dit subitement Rolanto  
  
"Quoi qu'y a t il ?"  
  
"On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré par hasard ?"  
  
"Non je ne pense pas ..."  
  
"C'est bizarre .... tu me rappelle quelqu'un ..."  
  
"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Minsc  
  
"Je sais pas ... Je me suis réveillé dans un lit et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé alors je suis sorti de ma chambre pour voir ou j'étais , le seul souvenir que j'ai c'est une fille-chat du nom de Mika je crois ..." répondit Rolanto.  
  
« Mika … » songea l'elfe.  
  
« - Tu la connais ? »  
  
« - A vrai dire je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois … si tu la cherches elle doit être dans la grande salle avec la shaman ! »  
  
« - Merci ! »  
  
Minsc fut soulagé dès qu'il le vit partir. Le connaissait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée … c'était possible à près tout. Mais son regard était aussi perdu que le sien si ce n'était encore plus ! Minsc activa sa marche dans la couloir obscure.  
  
« Laissez-moi sortir ! » cria une voix. Minsc s'approcha prudemment. Il vit alors une jeune fille essayant vainement d'arracher les barreaux de sa prison. Minsc eut soudain la vive impression d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit. Il s'approcha. La jeune fille le fixa et fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi m'avez-vous emprisonner ? Qui êtes-vous ? Un sorcier de Zaïbacker ? » s'écria-t-elle vivement. Minsc s'approcha plus près et la dévisagea. « Mais répondez moi à la fin ! » fit-elle à bout de nerf.  
  
« A vrai dire je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre ! »  
  
« Faites moi sortir !!! »  
  
« Je … je ne sais pas si cela est bien… » dit franchement Minsc. En voyant la jeune fille enfermé ainsi, il se demanda si finalement cette Weï était une bonne personne. Pourquoi enfermer un jeune fille contre son grès ? Hitomi s'étonna de la réponse.  
  
« Je n'ai rien fait de mal … d'ailleurs je n'ai rien fait du tout … » dit- elle.  
  
« Alors que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
« Je vous retourne la question ! »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais amnésique ! » Minsc se demanda tout d'un coup pourquoi il disait ça à la jeune fille.  
  
« Je vois … »  
  
« Mais je retrouve la mémoire au fur et à mesure ! » dit-il très vite.  
  
« Vous rappelez vous de moi ? »  
  
« Non je suis désolé ! »  
  
« Dans ce cas vous ne devez pas être un sorcier de Zaïbacker… » dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
  
« Je m'appelle Hitomi. » reprit-elle. Voyant que son nom ne lui disait rien, elle continua. « Je viens de la Lune des Illusions … » il semblait toujours aussi perdu. Hitomi tenta sa chance. Elle raconta à Minsc toute son histoire sur Gaia : Le pendentif, Escaflowne, Zaïbacker, la guerre, Van … Van … son regard se perdit dans le vague. Minsc comprit qu'on ne pouvait inventer une telle histoire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il la crût. « Je m'appelle Minsc … c'est bien la seule chose dont je me souvienne. Je … j'aimerais vous aider. »  
  
« Minsc… je pense que vous devriez profiter de ne pas être en prison pour fuir d'ici. Aidez-moi ! Je vous aiderais à retrouver la mémoire ! ». Minsc hésita. Soudain il saisit la clé du mur d'en face et ouvrit la cellule. Hitomi sortit précipitamment « Vite ! Il faut sortir de cette grotte ! Il faut prévenir Van, le roi de Fanélia … Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Allez dépêchez vous !! » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Minsc et la jeune fille coururent droit devant eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle l'emmenait, mais elle semblait connaître le chemin. Enfin ils aperçurent une faible lumière au bout d'un couloir. « Là ! » fit Minsc en désignant la sortie.  
  
Rolanto les vit partir ...  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se leva et entra dans la salle où était Weï :  
  
"Désolé de vous déranger mais un certain Minsc vient de s'enfuir avec une fille .." dit-il  
  
A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Weï se leva et lui ordonna ainsi qu'à Mika de les poursuivre.  
  
Même s'il ne courrait qu'avec ses 2 jambes, Mika avait du mal à le suivre mais le principal est qu'il gagnait du terrain.  
  
"IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LES ARRETER !!!!" cria Mika  
  
A ces mots , Rolanto s'arrêta net ,ferma les yeux et se concentra .  
  
Une spirale de feu entourait maintenant son bras puis d'un geste vif , il la lança en direction des 2 fuyards , cette langue de feu les dépassa pour enfin occuper toute la largeur de la route.  
  
"Weï-sama aurait fait mieux qu'une petite ligne de feu sur leur route !" dit Mika en ricanant  
  
Rolanto lui sourit et lorsque son bras droit se leva vers le ciel , un rideau de feu surgit devant hitomi et Minsc qui furent obligés de s'arrêter.  
  
"Que fait-on maintenant ? " demanda Hitomi  
  
"Toi reste ici moi je trouverais de l'aide ! Promis !"  
  
"Minsc attends !!!!"  
  
Mika était encore admirative devant le pouvoir de Rolanto lorsqu'ils virent Minsc se jeter à travers le rideau de feu.  
  
"Imbécile !" dit Rolanto  
  
Il pointa son doigt vers l'endroit où Minsc s'était jeté et soudain un faisceau de lumière en jaillit pour transpercer le rideau de feu.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!! " cria hitomi.  
  
Ca y est il était passé , il avait des brûlures certes mais rien de grave , il commença à courir lorsque tout à coup une violente douleur lui coupa son élan, quelque chose l'avait grièvement blessé au genou droit mais il réussit tant bien que mal à regagner la sortie et pût se cacher à la lisière de la forêt.  
  
"Tu l'as laissé partir !!! Mais que va dire Weï-sama ?!!"lui dit Mika.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas ,répondit Rolanto, avec cette blessure il n'ira pas bien loin ...."  
  
Minsc se reposa quelques instants, tous ses sens en alerte. Personne ne semblait le poursuivre … pour le moment ! Il retira sa main de son genou et fit une grimace. « Il ne m'a pas raté !! Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici au plus vite et que je trouve de l'aide ! » songea-t-il. Il déchira le bas de son pantalon et se fit un bandage de fortune. Il essaya de se lever mais sa jambe droite le faisait souffrir. Il regarda alors le petit arbuste … « Si seulement cet arbre était plus costaud, j'aurais pu me faire une béquille. » marmonna-t-il. Et comme si ses paroles s'étaient exécutées, une branche de l'arbuste sembla se muer pour devenir une béquille dans une douce aura. Il prit la béquille sans détacher l'arbuste des yeux et fit un signe de tête sans vraiment réfléchir. Il marcha … ou plus profondément dans la forêt en contre-bas de la falaise. Ses brûlures le torturaient. Au bout d'une centaine de mêtres, il tomba au sol. Rien à faire … sa jambe ne voulait plus bouger. Minsc ne paniqua pas et décida que ce serait une bonne raison de se reposer un court instant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Personne … Ils doivent me croire mort … ». Il se releva après à peine quelques minutes et s'effondra tout aussi vite.  
  
« Idiot ! Imbécile ! » cria Mika. Rolanto avait eu le plaisir d'apprécier le vocabulaire assez complet dans ce contexte, de la jeune-fille chat. « Comment allons-nous le poursuivre si ce brasier ne s'éteint pas ?? et je ne tiens pas à ressembler à une torche ! » lui demanda-t-elle. Rolanto tenait fermement la jeune fille par les épaules bien qu'elle se débattait. Il écoutait passivement Mika s'énerver et regardait avec étonnement mais aussi satisfaction le rideau de flammes qui occupait tout le tunnel. « Grrrr !!! J'espère au moins qu'on le trouvera mort … Es-tu sûr de toi ? » fit Mika. « Je suis sûr de la puissance de mes attaques ! » dit-il offensé.  
  
« Ah enfin tu réagis ! »  
  
« Au moins, moi, j'ai permis la capture de l'un des deux … »  
  
« Tu m'as empêché de passer … Sinon je les aurais eut tous les deux !!! »  
  
« Bien-sûr … » ironisa Rolanto.  
  
« Toi, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! »  
  
« Si c'est aussi amusant que la dernière fois … commence tout de suite ! »  
  
Mika sortit ses griffes et s'apprêta à bondir sur le jeune homme. « Mika ! Rolanto ! Ramenez moi les fuyards ! » s'éleva la voix de Weï à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des sortilèges. Rolanto s'empressa de prendre la parole avant que la shaman ne s'interroge sur l'absence de Minsc. « J'ai capturé la jeune fille. Mais Minsc a tenté de s'enfuir … Il est passé aux travers du rideau de feu … et pour m'assurer de son trépas, j'ai dirigé vers lui un rayon destructeur. Il ne devait pas en rester grand-chose. ». « Un vrai rapport militaire… » commenta Mika d'un ton sarcastique. Weï se tourna vers Caïn, comme pour demander confirmation. Caïn approuva d'un signe de tête. Weï semblait s'étonner puis sourit. « Je crois enfin comprendre pourquoi tu pourrais être un précieux allié, cher Rolanto. »  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE VII : LA RECHERCHE DE MANA ( Retrouvaille de 2 frères).  
  
Voilà plusieurs jours que Jacques, Gabriel, Van, Mirana, Merle et Khalid se préparaient afin de partir à la recherche du pays Mana. Gabriel ne parlait pas beaucoup, il semblait réfléchir. Jacques, quand à lui, fouillait la forêt autour du chateau avec Merle en espérant trouver des indices sur la disparition de Rolanto. Khalid se retrouvait souvent seul, il avait apprécier pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Cependant personne n'avait vraiment l'air de se soucier de leur quête. Il s'en venait presque à regretter Lixa. Comment allait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle partie sur la lune des illusions ? Etait-ce dû à leurs ennemis ? Non, il n'avait pas senti cette aura froide, glaciale avant son départ …  
  
« Khalid ! » c'était Merle. Elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir depuis le départ de Rolanto. « Maître Van veut te voir … Suis moi ! » ordonna-t-elle. Khalid arriva dans une grande salle très lumineuse, sûrement la salle du trône. Van regardait dehors par l'un des fenêtres. « Merci Merle, tu peux partir maintenant … ». Merle allait protester mais elle finit par sortir. Khalid s'approcha du jeune roi. Il semblait avoir enduré pas mal d'aventures jusqu'alors.  
  
« Tu voulais me parler … » dit-il timidement. « Tu m'as dit que l'Arbre m'avait désigné … »  
  
« - Si vous êtes bien le dernier descendant du peuple dragon, alors ce ne peut être que vous ! »  
  
« - Gaia est en danger ? »  
  
« - Je le crains, je n'ai pas eu de « nouvelles » de nos ennemis depuis longtemps, ils ont l'air de rester tranquille … pour le moment. »  
  
« - Il faudrait savoir à qui nous avons à faire … Il faut connaître notre ennemi, Khalid. »  
  
Soudain Khalid n'entendait plus Van .. le bourdonnement qui annonçait une communication avec Mana s'amplifiait. Van vit le médaillon de l'elfe s'illuminer et vibrer. Khalid essaya de partir de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre mais le bruit était trop fort et il tomba pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Merle qui devait certainement se trouver derrière la porte entra et vit Van penché sur Khalid. « Merle, va chercher Mirana ! » lui dit-il. Elle déguerpit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la princesse. Elle s'agenouilla et demanda à ce qu'on le porte dans sa chambre.  
  
« Pourquoi remue-t-il comme ça ? » demanda Merle une fois Khalid allonger dans son lit.  
  
« - Je crois qu'il communique avec l'Arbre … Ca doit faire le même effet que de faire un rêve ou un cauchemar, je pense … » dit Mirana songeuse. « Il a besoin de calme, mieux vaut que vous sortiez. Je vais rester avec lui en attendant son réveil. » reprit elle.  
  
Plus tard, Khalid se réveilla, Mirana dormait la tête sur le lit à genoux par terre. Elle avait dû veiller sur lui. Il constata qu'il faisait nuit. Il posa la princesse dans son lit et sortit. Il devait voir le Roi. Ces ennemis étaient clairs à présent. Mais Khalid ne les connaissait pas, peut- être que Van en saurait plus. Il marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre du roi quand soudain il vit dehors Gabriel. Ce dernier regardait les lunes, ses ailes étaient sorties. Des ailes si sombres, si tristes …  
  
« Tu arrives à les faire rentrer ? » fit Khalid en les désignant. Gabriel se retourna étonné et reposa ses yeux sur le ciel.  
  
« En fait je ne les maîtrise pas réellement … » il fit un petit sourire déconcerté et reprit « J'ai compris comment les sortir mais elles ne rentrent que lorsque je suis épuisé … ».  
  
Khalid posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit « Tu as de la chance finalement !! On est dans le seul royaume où le roi peut t'aider à résoudre ce problème !! » Gabriel finit par faire un sourire léger.  
  
« Tu as essayé de voler ?» demanda-t-il. Gabriel réalisa qu'il n'avait encore pas songé à ça  
  
« En fait … je préfère attendre un peu avant de me lancer .. j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour .. heu … m'assister ! ». Quand Gabriel se tourna vers Khalid celui-ci regardait le sol songeur « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit- il.  
  
« Gabriel … Nos ennemis … je les ai vu … Ils sont nombreux, bien que je ne les connaissais pas, j'en ai reconnu deux… » expliqua Khalid en serrant les poings. « J'ai reconnu … mon frère et Rolanto ! »  
  
Gabriel battit 2 fois des ailes en se soulevant légèrement du sol et redescendit, sa bonne humeur était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il retrouvait son visage dur et triste .  
  
"On ne peut jamais faire confiance à personne ... c'est lamentable !" Dit il en faisant référence à Rolanto  
  
"Et ton frère ... je ne peux rien te dire je ne le connais pas ."  
  
Il recommença à battre des ailes mais resta en suspension à quelques centimètres du sol cette fois .  
  
"Mon frère, Minsc ... c'est une longue histoire ..." Khalid était songeur et légèrement triste . Gabriel n'était pas habitué à la vie en société mais il savait néanmoins quand il ne fallait pas aborder un sujet et c'était justement un sujet qui semblait faire mal à Khalid .  
  
"Alors comme ça Rolanto est un traître . Que peux-tu me dire des autres ?" Il se reposa par terre . Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il battait des ailes et il sentait la fatigue le gagner mais elles ne rentraient toujours pas . Les conseils du roi l'ennuyaient, mais il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour les contrôler sinon il s'épuiserait inutilement .  
  
"Dis moi ce que tu sais sur eux, peut-être que j'en connaît un ."  
  
« Je ne sais pas grand chose … J'ai vu beaucoup de femmes ! » dit Khalid. Gabriel hésita à commenter son rêve et finit par y renoncer. Khalid continua « Enfin plus exactement une qui était suivi par une fille-chat comme Merle mais plus … noire ! Cette femme était puissante, je crois que c'est elle que j'ai souvent ressenti … Elle doit avoir des dons de sorcelleries ! » expliqua Khalid.  
  
« - de sorcellerie ? » fit Gabriel incrédule « Ca me ferait bien rire, en général ce ne sont que des tours de passe-passe ! » Khalid appuya alors son regard sur les ailes de Gabriel.  
  
« - Pourtant avoir des ailes dans le dos ne te choquent pas ! » Gabriel fut alors un peu embarrassé et demanda à Khalid de continuer.  
  
« - Avec ses 2 personnes j'ai aperçu une présence inquiétante dans l'ombre … sur le moment j'ai ressenti celle de Lixa mais je me suis vite aperçu que cette ombre était totalement différente, beaucoup plus froide et pleine de rancune. »  
  
« - Et Rolanto ? »  
  
« - Je ne l'ai vu qu'après avec une autre jeune fille … Ils revenaient de la Lune des Illusions accompagné de quelqu'un .. ou peut-être quelque chose … c'était confus ! » Khalid finit par arriver à la fin de son rêve, son visage s'assombrit. « Peu après ils se dirigèrent tous dans une pièce sombre et demandèrent à la personne à l'intérieur de les suivre .. ce qu'elle fit sans résister … c'est là que j'ai reconnu Minsc … » Khalid leva alors la tête vers Gabriel et s'écria « Si ils ont Minsc, leur quête sera rapide, l'Arbre finira par lui révéler comme à moi sa position … Notre seule chance pour les doubler était Lixa, mais elle est partie … peut-être même les rejoindra-t-elle … » Gabriel vit la tristesse mais aussi la crainte dans l'attitude de Khalid … Cependant il ne savait quoi dire pour le rassurer. Khalid s'en voulait de s'être emporté comme ça. Soudain le même bourdonnement qu'il avait entendu lors de l'apparition des rayons bleus souffla à ses oreilles. « Là regarde ! » fit Gabriel en montrant du doigts le ciel. Un rayon bleu se créa et disparu devant l'entrée du palais. Sans un mot, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller sur place. « Lixa ! » s'étonna Khalid.  
  
Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'aux portes de Fanélia. Lixa était là, recroquevillée et pleurant. Elle venait de voir sa sœur mourir, comme son ami d'enfance Icare.  
  
Quand elle vit qu'elle était à Fanélia et que Khalid était près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'endormit.  
  
Khalid ne vit pas l'œil un peu amusé de Gabriel lorsqu'il porta Lixa jusque dans le palais. Il se contenta de l'amener dans sa chambre. Avant de se séparer il expliqua à Gabriel « Je vais rester au près d'elle cette nuit … Elle n'a pas l'air blessée mais je ne veux pas la voir seule. Nous nous verrons demain. » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et il entra dans la chambre de Lixa. Gabriel était à la fois interloqué par le retour de Lixa et de son état, mais à la fois amusé par le comportement de Khalid, qui en général n'était pas si attentionné. Khalid remonta la couverture sur Lixa. Elle avait l'air d'être un peu apaisée mais toujours apeurée. Il décida de lui parler demain. Il prit une chaise et s'assit non loin du lit près de la fenêtre, et murmura pour lui-même « Ah Lixa, si seulement tu voulais te livrer un peu… ».  
  
Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux plein de larmes, et souffla : " Tu sais c'est déjà rare que je veuille la protection de quelqu'un. D'habitude, ils meurent tous après m'avoir rencontrer."  
  
Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la Lune des illusions.  
  
"J'ai vu l'Arbre ..."  
  
Khalid prit un ton enthousiaste « Tu as vu l'Arbre Mana ! Excellent nous … ». Mais il perdit vite son air enjoué lorsqu'il vit que les larmes de Lixa coulaient de plus belle. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas tout, et ce qu'elle ne disait pas sembler lui faire mal. Il la regarda d'un air concilient mais déterminé, il se leva, posa sa main dans la sienne et lui dit « Lixa … je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, je n'en ai même pas le droit ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance … ». Il lui sembla que Lixa acquiesça et il reprit « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es partie sur cette lune … ». Elle semblait hésiter. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et attendit qu'elle trouve les mots. « Lixa … Je te protègerais ! Quelque soit ce qui cherche à te blesser. Crois-en moi ! » finit-il par dire sincèrement. Elle baissa ses yeux de la lune pour regarder Khalid un bref instant, puis elle reposa les yeux sur l'astre brillant. « Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu … Tu avais la même expression … j'avais eu l'impression que je pouvais tout te dire … » dit-elle d'une voix nouée par le chagrin. Elle se tourna vers lui. Khalid se demanda si elle allait réellement tout lui raconter, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se décharger d'un poids énorme.  
  
-"En fait, je ... j'ai vu un obélisque où il y avait l'arbre. Alors j'ai eu une vision. Il faut d'abord que tu saches que les formées doivent normalement devenir des sorciers. Donc nous avions tous des pouvoirs et des dons. Moi je n'ai pas de grands pouvoirs, j'ai quelques fois des visions, et mon don est la terre c'est à dire que je peux commander le terre et ses êtres vivants sauf les êtres humains. Moi je m'en foutais de devenir une formée. J'avais été élue par chance. Je préférais jouer avec ... Icare..." Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.  
  
-" Lixa, tu peux t'arrêter.  
  
- Allons faire un tour, s'il te plait."  
  
Khalid et Lixa sortirent donc de l'enceinte de Fanélia. Le silence s'était installé entre eux. Khalid voyait le visage creusée par la tristesse de la jeune fille. Elle était donc une sorcière. Elle avait le don de la terre en sa possession, il en déduit que c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle pouvait les guider vers l'Arbre. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée Lixa s'arrêta et se reposa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Khalid n'osait plus lui demander de parler, Icare avait dû être un grand ami à elle, et il semblerait qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose d'horrible. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Lixa lui parla un peu d'elle et d'Icare … Puis Khalid remarqua que celle-ci s'était rendormie. Après tout, c'était normal ! Un voyage pareil ne devait pas être une promenade de santé. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre mais cette fois, il ne resta pas avec elle. Une mission lui avait été confié. L'elfe le sentait dans ses veines l'Arbre s'épuisait. L'arbre du savoir luttait contre le Mal, mais le temps pressait. Demain il prendrait les choses en main et pour de bon.  
  
Le lendemain matin Khalid s'empressa d'aller voir le Roi de Fanélia pour lui parler des ennemis. « Hmmm .. j'étais au courant de leurs existences, mais les descriptions ne pourront m'aider. » dit Van d'un ton songeur.  
  
« - Vous les connaissez ? » demanda Khalid.  
  
« - On m'avait indiqué des mouvements étranges près des montagnes au nord. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'intrus mais comme ils ne faisaient rien de mal … »  
  
« - Ils ne sont hélas pas obligés de sortir de leur tanière pour agir … »  
  
Khalid vacilla un instant et se rétablit. « Encore un message de l'Arbre ? » demanda Van inquiet. L'elfe paraissait affaibli depuis quelques jours. « Je vais bien ! Nous devrions aller faire un tour là-bas … Histoire de nous informer. »  
  
Van et Khalid allèrent réveiller Gabriel et Jacques. Merle demanda à les accompagner et malgré le refus de Van, celle-ci réussit à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mirana devait rentrer à Pallas, elle leur demanda à tous de faire très attention et prit Khalid à part. « Khalid, tu es de plus en plus pâle … » constata-t-elle inquiète « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».  
  
« - Je crois .. je crois que c'est l'Arbre … »  
  
« - l'Arbre Mana ?»  
  
« - Oui … je suis un elfe de Mana .. j'en suis issu et je suis lié à lui ! Nos ennemis ont dû trouver une méthode pour l'affaiblir … j'en prends un coup aussi … » répondit-il avec un pâle sourire. Mirana ne répliqua pas, elle regarda le visage de son ami avec angoisse. Elle finit par dire « Donc rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne peux t'aider à aller mieux … »  
  
« - Mirana, je vais très bien … je suis seulement un peu fatigué ! ». Mirana sembla ignorer cette remarque et continua « Si l'Arbre meurt … » elle ouvrit de grand yeux et s'écria « Tu mourras aussi !!! ». Khalid la regarda gravement. Les yeux de la princesse se mouillèrent et Khalid lui prit les mains « Ne pleure pas Mirana ! Ca va aller ! J'ai trouvé tous les élus ! Tout va bien se passer ! ». Elle acquiesça sans un mot, sécha ses larmes. Elle le regarda fermement « Je pars avec vous … Au moins je pourrais vous aider si ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit ! » L'elfe tenta de lui expliquer que ce voyage était dangereux mais Mirana n'en démordait pas.  
  
« Khalid … » c'était la voix de Lixa. Visiblement elle avait dû entendre la conversation avec Mirana. Lixa le fixait bizarrement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler car Van se précipita heureux de la retrouver. Bien que tout le monde approuvait l'idée que Lixa devait rester à Fanélia pour se reposer, celle-ci trouva des arguments plus convaincants pour les suivre.  
  
Ainsi ils partirent tous vers les collines au Nord. Van avait demandé Mirana d'appeler un certain Allen Schézar. Celui-ci semblait être un ami du Roi, un des fameux chevaliers célestes d'Astria et avait sous ses ordres un navire volant. En attendant la réponse du chevalier, tout le monde chercha des victuailles. Van, en tant que Roi tenta de trouver un remplaçant compétant pendant les quelques jours (ou plus !) d'abscence. Dès le lendemain le chevalier Céleste arriva à bord du navire. Son équipage et lui- même saluèrent chaleureusement Mirana, Van et Merle. Il y eut les présentations puis l'explication de la quête. Allen en tant que grand chef militaire trouva bonne l'idée de se renseigner auprès des intrus du Nord. Il accepta de les aider. « De toute façon je commençais à me rouiller ! Et puis je te dois bien ça Van !» dit-il. Le soir même ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'embarcation, direction les montagnes. Ils en avaient pour un ou deux jours. A bord Gabriel semblait en grande conversation avec Jacques, tandis que Van restait au côté de Lixa. Merle quand à elle les regardait d'un drôle d'air. Merle détourna les yeux un instant et demanda à Khalid « Dis moi, t'as eu des nouvelles de Rolanto ou d'Hitomi ? »  
  
« - Rolanto … Ah j'avais complètement oublié … Il faut que j'en parle à Van ! Hitomi … peux-tu me la décrire ? »  
  
« - C'est une fille assez grande, elle a les cheveux châtains clairs courts et elle est toujours habillée bizarrement ! Mais Rolanto … Dis moi ce qui lui est arrivé ! »  
  
Khalid réalisa alors que la jeune fille que lui avait montré l'Arbre avec Rolanto devait être Hitomi. Mais que faisait-elle du coté de l'ennemi ? Elle n'aurait jamais trahi Van, d'après ce qu'il avait compris … Rien ne pouvait la faire changer de camps ! Mais alors Rolanto a peut-être été enlevé par l'ombre qui semblait les suivre … La jeune-fille chat tira sur la manche de Khalid et lui dédia un regard implorant. Il lui expliqua brièvement. « Rolanto ne se serait jamais laisser enlever ! » Cela semblait en effet assez bizarre. « Peut-être a-t-il été manipulé ? » remarqua Jacques qui s'était rapproché d'eux avec Gabriel. « Rolanto a l'air d'être une personne spéciale » continua-t-il « Mais Merle a raison, il ne se serait pas laisser enlever ! ». Le silence s'installa faute de réponses à leurs questions. Le soir, ils expliquèrent à Van et Lixa leurs points de vue.  
  
Le jour passa calmement à bord du croisé. Quand le soir arriva, Allen montra une carte à Khalid et à Van pour leur montrer où ils se rendait. Il pointa du doigt une montagne plus ou moins inhabité près d'une grande forêt. Lixa arriva en courant après Merle qui lui avait pris sa ceinture. Elle s'arrêta près des garçons.  
  
-" Que signifie cette croix ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il situe un monument.  
  
-Allen, je peux te la rendre demain." Van lui fit signifier d'accepter. Alors le chevalier céleste hocha de la tête pour dire oui.  
  
Lixa alors le prit en emmenant Khalid avec elle. Van voulut venir, mais celle-ci refusa.  
  
-" Ne sois pas vexer mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer." lui dit elle en posa sa main sur son épaule. "On se voit après d'accord ?"  
  
Arrivés dans sa chambre, elle la ferma à clé. Khalid se demandait pourquoi tant de secret. Lixa posa la carte sur son lit. Elle pris l'index de Khalid et le posa sur la croix :  
  
"Là ! Dis moi, tu ne ressens rien ? Je suis sûre que c'est là que j'étais quand l'arbre est apparu ..."  
  
Khalid posa son doigt sur la carte, ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer l'endroit. Son médaillon vibra dès que Khalid forma une image du lieu dans sa tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de la tête. « Je ne saurais te dire si c'est vraiment l'Arbre mais la présence de Mana est très puissante à cet endroit. ». Lixa semblait réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit l'elfe. « Lixa … » demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Oui ? » fit-elle songeuse.  
  
« - Pourquoi ne pas parlez de ceci à Van … et aux autres ? »  
  
« - Je … » son visage s'attrista un peu.  
  
« - Tu crains pour leurs vies ? »  
  
« - Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir résister un minimum à nos ennemis … Pourquoi devrions-nous impliquer Van, Gabriel, Jacques et les autres ? »  
  
« - Ce sont des élus, Lixa ! Ce sont eux que l'Arbre souhaite que je lui présente ! Et ils sont plus ingénieux que tu ne le crois ! »  
  
« - Khalid ! Ils mourront s'ils nous suivent ! »  
  
« - Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »  
  
Il y eut un grand silence. Khalid s'en voulait d'avoir hausser le ton ainsi … Mais il était convaincu que la séparation du groupe n'était pas une bonne idée. Lixa le dévisageait avec énervement. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Khalid tenta une autre méthode. « Lixa … Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour eux et surtout pour Van … » Khalid s'étonna alors de ressentir un soupçon de jalousie, puis il reprit très vite « Mais nous les protègerons, afin que la volonté de l'Arbre puisse s'exercer. » Il hésita puis voyant que l'attitude de la jeune fille n'avait pas changé, il lança comme un défi « Si tu ne te sens pas capable de les protéger … Je pourrais le faire seul !! ». Lixa ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle « Ah oui ? Parce que tu te crois assez fort pour te battre contre Sabe et les autres ? Puisque c'est ainsi, je les protégerai ! Mais ne crois pas que c'est de bon cœur … A mon avis, nous serions beaucoup efficace à deux ! » dit-elle d'un air rancunier. Le nom de Sabe n'avait pas échapper à Khalid. Ce devait être une des personnes qu'il avait vu dans son « rêve ». « Lixa .. » lui demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte « Qui est Sabe ? »  
  
Khalid vit la détresse dans les yeux de Lixa. Elle aurait voulu à ce moment pouvoir pleurer et se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais elle pensait que si elle le laissait aller, elle n'aurait plus su le regarder en face.  
  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'à force de serrer les poings, elle s'était coupée.  
  
-" Sabe n'est pas son vraiment prénom ... les enfants d'Atlantis l'avaient surnommé d'abord Sang puis ça c'est déformé. Et ..  
  
- Et ?  
  
- et merde ! J'ai pas envie de t'en parler !!"  
  
Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Khalid resta un moment là sans bouger puis finit par se résoudre que Lixa resterait toujours un mystère. Il sortit à son tour et s'approcha du chevalier céleste. Khalid était assez impressionné par cet homme. Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas mais il dégageait quelque chose de respectueux. « Excusez-moi … » fit Khalid. Allen se retourna surpris « Oui ? » fit-il. « Heu … Je voulais savoir si nous serons bientôt arrivé. »  
  
« Oh cela dépend beaucoup du temps … » Il scruta l'horizon et répondit « Je pense que nous y serons dans un jour ou deux au maximum. »  
  
« - Merci … Je peux vous poser une question ? »  
  
« - Allez-y ! »  
  
« - Pourquoi nous aidez vous ? » La question pouvait paraître stupide mais en général, Khalid remarqua que c'était un bon moyen de discerner les amis des ennemis.  
  
« - Je suppose que c'est par amitié ! » expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant « Et vous ? Que cherchez vous près de ces montagnes ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
  
« - Je … » Khalid ne savait pas quoi répondre … fallait-il tout lui raconter ? Non, moins de monde serait au courant, plus leur quête serait facilitée. Mais que lui dire ?  
  
« - Nous avons des recherches à y faire Allen ! » dit Van en entrant dans la salle. L'elfe fut soulagé de voir le Roi.  
  
« - Tiens Van … et je peux savoir quels genres de recherches ? »  
  
« - Allen … Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas mêlé à ça ! Je te remercie de nous amener là-bas mais nous nous débrouillerons pour rentrer. Tu pourras retourner à Palas. » répondit Van d'un air grave.  
  
« - Bien. Si tu es sûr de ce que tu fais … Mais n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide. »  
  
Khalid songea qu'il devait y avoir un grand lien entre ces deux personnages.  
  
Lixa regrettait d'avoir été si violente avec Khalid. Elle cherchait désespérément Van pour tout lui dire. Elle essaya la cabine de pilotage et vit que Van était entrain de parler à Khalid.  
  
Van, joyeux de la voir, alla vers elle. Il remarqua que dans ses yeux, il y avait des flots de larmes qui se formaient. Le jeune Roi voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la fillette les évita. Elle courut jusqu'à l'elfe s'accrocha à son cou et lui chuchota :" pardonne moi ... je te ..." Mais celle-ci se retourna et voulu partir encore une fois ...  
  
« Lixa ! » Khalid ne voulait pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il serrait fortement son poignet. Van regarda la scène sans trop savoir quoi penser. « Van je crois que tu n'as pas vu les dernières réparations du Croisé … » s'écria vivement Allen en tenant fermement Van par les épaules pour l'attirer hors de la salle. Khalid fixait Lixa mais ne savait pas par où commencer. « Lâche-moi Khalid ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.   
  
« - Pour que tu partes à nouveau ? »  
  
« - Khalid … excuse moi … mais je … »  
  
Il lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille, baissa la tête un instant et la releva en souriant. « Si tu ne veux pas tout me dire maintenant je comprends mais … » il hésita, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Lixa … ». Un silence se fit. La jeune fille pleurait mais ne disait rien, elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Khalid s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras sans rien ajouter de plus. Lixa tremblait et sanglotait. Cependant elle ne sentait plus cette envie de fuir qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et pour la première fois, elle laissa quelqu'un l'apaiser. Il ne disait rien, finalement Lixa préférait ça. Il posait tellement de questions par moment. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Non, elle avait confiance en lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Lixa se détacha de l'elfe. « Merci … » dit-elle en regardant le sol. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentit honteuse. Elle s'enfuit de la salle et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Khalid sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Lixa avait besoin de se sentir protéger … Elle ne lui parlerait que lorsqu'elle aurait confiance en lui. L'elfe ne préféra pas insister « Il se fait tard … » constata-t-il. Il sortit de la cabine. Il verrait plus clair demain. « Khalid, je te cherchais partout ! » s'écria Gabriel.   
  
« - J'étais dans la cabine principale de commandement … ». Le sentiment étrange le retraversa.  
  
« - Oh … je vois … » Gabriel sourit instinctivement … Il repartit sur le sujet initial. « Nous devrions commencer à préparer notre expédition … »  
  
« - Heu oui bien-sûr ! » il essaya de se concentrer.  
  
« - Tu préfères en parler demain ? »  
  
« - Non, finissons-en maintenant ! »  
  
Ils rejoignirent Jacques à sa chambre. « Il manque Lixa … Je vais la chercher ? » proposa Jacques en se levant. Khalid le retenu par le bras et Gabriel lui fit signe que non. « Elle est bizarre en ce moment … depuis qu'elle est revenue … » constata Jacques. « En fait ce qui c'est passé sur la Lune des Illusions n'a fait que déclencher quelque chose en elle. » expliqua Khalid. Gabriel préféra changer de sujet « Jacques, je pense que tu devrais aller chercher Van … Il fait lui aussi parti de l'expédition ! Je crois qu'il est allé voir les fins fonds du Croisé avec Allen ! ». Jacques regarda gravement l'elfe puis acquiesça et sortit de la cabine. « Khalid … » tenta Gabriel une fois que Jacques fut parti « Je pense que tu devrais essayer de te concentrer un peu plus sur nos ennemis et sur Mana. ». L'elfe leva doucement la tête, puis il prit un air déterminé « Tu as raison ! ». Gabriel espéra ne pas l'avoir trop brusqué … Il avait l'air si perdu depuis quelques jours et ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Mais Gabriel savait qu'en lui parlant des ennemis, celui-ci se reprendrait vite. Khalid réfléchit un instant. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux ailes de chauves souris « Je te remercie Gabriel … ». Van et Jacques entrèrent alors. Van n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la visite forcée de la machinerie. Khalid se mit vite au travail « D'après la carte, il y a ici une entrée ou quelque chose … », il indiqua la carte. « Lixa et moi nous avons ressenti la présence de Mana … » Les visages s'illuminèrent autour de lui. « Mais … » dit-il.  
  
« - Ah je savais bien qu'il allait y avoir un « Mais » !! » fit Jacques.  
  
« - Si vous voyez la carte .. c'est un pan de montagne aride ! L'Arbre Mana est un arbre de vie … Il ne peut se trouver ici ! »  
  
« - Mais alors qu'avez vous ressenti ? » s'interrogea Van.  
  
« - Si ce n'est pas Mana, ce ne peut être qu'un elfe de Mana… »  
  
« - Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul ! Qui est l'autre, si ce n'est pas toi ? » demanda vivement Jacques. Gabriel ne disait rien mais il avait compris « C'est ton frère n'est-ce pas ? ». Van ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers l'elfe qui fit oui de la tête et répondit à Jacques aussi calmement que possible « Tu as raison, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul haut- elfe de Mana … mais nous sommes né jumeaux … Enfin faux-jumeaux… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu … » Il ferma les yeux puis reprit en se redressant « Peu importe ! Notre ennemi se trouve ici ainsi que Rolanto et Hitomi ! » Il se leva, les autres en firent de même « Il faudra être prudent, nos ennemis sont très puissants … ». Il leur dit bonsoir et sortit de la chambre de Jacques. Il alla d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa cabine. Il s'effondra sur son lit. Ses yeux étaient bizarrement secs, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il finit plus tard par s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves. Van quand à lui s'en alla jusqu'à sa cabine puis en passant devant celle de Lixa, il l'entendit remuer. Il s'inquiétait pour elle … Il entra sans faire de bruit.  
  
Lixa s'était endormie et rêvait de la mort de sa sœur. Elle revoyait morceau par morceau chaque partie de son voyage sur la Lune des Illusions. Elle remuait et parlait dans son sommeil, on dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais le seul conseil qui lui venait était d'en finir une fois pour toute avec sa vie. Mais à ce moment vînt l'image d'un être qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter. En voyant son visage, cria son nom et tomba à la renverse hors de son lit .  
  
Gabriel n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était pourtant assez épuisé ses ailes ayant fini par rentrer . Khalid était bizarre en ce moment, épuisé et trop préoccupé par Lixa . Van était lui aussi inquiet pour Lixa mais ce qui le préoccupait encore plus depuis un certain temps c'était de savoir Hitomi chez leurs ennemis . Jacques et Merle se faisaient du soucis pour Rolanto et lui, il s'épuisait pour rien avec ses ailes. Mais ces derniers temps il devenait plus aimable qu'il ne l'avait été ces 17 années, peut être le fait de rencontrer des gens ayant les mêmes différences que lui et un destin commun .  
  
Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd lui parvint de la chambre voisine qui n'était autre que celle de Lixa . Puisqu'il ne dormait pas il alla voir ce qui se passait . Il frappa à la porte .  
  
"Hé, Lixa ... tu dors ? Ca va ?"  
  
Pas de réponse, il frappa un peu plus fort .  
  
"Lixa ?"  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva par terre entrain de se masser la tête .  
  
Lixa regarda Gabriel et son air qui semblait dire : "Qu'est ce que cette empotée m'a fait cette fois !" En voyant cet air, elle commença à rire, en essayant d'articuler dit : "Je suis tombée !! Tu peux me rendre un service ? Tu ne veux pas aller me chercher un truc pour mettre sur les bosses ?"  
  
Gabriel hocha la tête et partit.  
  
" Bon alors dis moi que faisais-tu là ?"  
  
Van était derrière l'ouverture de la porte. Gabriel ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille au sol et l'aida à se relever. « Je me demandais si tu allais mieux … » dit-il doucement. « Tu ne me dis rien, tu m'évites … Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. « Non … c'est seulement que … » elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Van la regarda un moment alors qu'elle essayait de trouver ses mots. Il se tourna vers la porte et fit mine de sortir. Lixa le regarda ne sachant que faire … « Khalid tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais … Ne fait rien d'irréparable … Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait-le au moins pour lui ! ». Lixa resta perplexe puis se reprit très vite. « Je ne … Khalid n'a pas besoin de moi ! Il ne … enfin … Laisse-moi ! » finit-elle par crier. Van la regarda du coin de l'œil et sortit. Gabriel arriva au même moment dans le couloir. « Je ne pense pas que cette simple pommade puisse soigner sa blessure, Gabriel. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cabine de pilotage. Gabriel fut surpris par la réponse et comprit. Il regarda la porte close de la chambre et imagina la jeune fille. Van avait raison ce n'était pas de cela dont elle avait besoin.  
  
La jeune fille resta perplexe. Elle se remémorait les paroles de Van. Elle grimpa sur son lit et s'assit les jambes croisées. Elle défit le croissant de lune qui était attaché à sa ceinture, passa sa main dessus, décrivant avec deux doigts des cercles.  
  
"Tu sais Icare, je ne me comprends plus. Un jour, je dis blanc, un autre je dis noir. Il est tellement différent de toi. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit: le jour où nous ne brûlerons pas d'amour, beaucoup mouront de froid ? Tantôt j'aurais voulu le dire." Des larmes ruisselaient jusqu'aux creux de ses lèvres. "S'il me voyait à l'instant il me trouverait bien pathétique. Oh, Icare ... je suis désolée." Elle se coucha et se retourna vers le mur.  
  
Van et Gabriel restèrent un instant sans rien dire devant la porte de Lixa . Gabriel se disait que jamais il ne tomberait amoureux ou ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un, de toute façon personne ne lui avait jamais manifesté la moindre affection à part peut être une petite fille qu'il avait connu dans un orphelinat il y a 8 ans, où il n'était resté que 4 mois .  
  
"Où tu en es avec tes ailes ?"  
  
"Pardon ...?" Gabriel n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles de Van tout absorbé à sa rêverie.  
  
"Je te demandais si tu arrivais à mieux les contrôler . Tu as l'air fatigué ."  
  
Gabriel décida qu'il était temps de partir et Van le suivit . Ils marchaient sans rien dire, puis Gabriel se décida à lui répondre .  
  
"Dernièrement, si je décide de les sortir, je les garde 13 heures. Mais je perds beaucoup de mon énergie à les faire rentrer . En plus, je n'ai pas encore essayé de voler ."  
  
"Alors viens avec moi ."  
  
"Où ça ?"  
  
"Sur le pont, je vais t'apprendre à voler ."  
  
"Mais ..."  
  
Van et Gabriel était debout au bout du pont du Croisé les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent très fort qui soufflait alors qu'ils étaient en vol . Les blanches ailes d'Atlante de Van sortirent et il se jeta dans le vide .  
  
"Héééé !" Gabriel ne savait pas quoi faire, et si Van s'écrasait ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à rattraper le vaisseau ... et puis pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant d'abord ? Au bout d'un moment il vit Van se rapprocher et faire une pirouette, il était très rapide et semblait bien à l'aise .  
  
"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Lui demanda t'il en rigolant .  
  
"Il n'est pas question que je me jette dans le vide alors que je n'ai jamais volé de ma vie ." Lui répondit Gabriel  
  
"Sort déjà tes ailes, je ne te demande pas de faire ce que je fais ."  
  
"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !" Lui lança Gabriel  
  
Van effectua un piqué et remonta . "Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, Gabriel . Allé !"  
  
"Pffff ... mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais !" Il enleva la chemise qu'il portait, ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à un corbeau et ses ailes se matérialisèrent . Le corbeau, avait-il remarqué était la pensée qui lui permettait de les faire sortir mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour les faire rentrer .  
  
"T'es content maintenant ?"  
  
"Je t'ai déjà vu lévité donc tu sais déjà les contrôler non ?" Lui demanda Van .  
  
"Si c'est ça les contrôler, alors c'est oui ."  
  
"Alors vole !"  
  
Gabriel posa les yeux sur le sol et à mesure qu'il faisait battre ses ailes celui-ci s'éloignait . il devait être à 1m du sol et sentait la pression du vent sur ses ailes, il avait du mal à resté stable .  
  
"Rapproche toi de moi maintenant ."  
  
"Hors de question que je quitte ce pont !"  
  
Si Gabriel ne venait pas à Van, Van vint à lui, lui attrapa un bras et le tira avec lui . Gabriel qui ne contrôlait pas son vole n'arrivait pas à résister et le vent qui s'engouffrait sur le pont le poussait vers le vide .  
  
"Arrête ça tout de suite !" Son ton devenait agressif, il avait horreur qu'on face les choses à sa place . En essayant de se dégager de Van, il tira un grand coup et fut propulser par le vent loin du Croisé .  
  
"Et merde !" Van souriait fier d'avoir réussit son coup mais son sourire tourna à la grimace quand il vit que le vent entraînait Gabriel vers le fond .  
  
"Gabriel ! Vole bon Dieu !"  
  
Lixa qui essayait de dormir entendit tout le boucan qu'il y avait dehors. Elle sauta de son lit et s'approchant, tremblant de froid, près de la fenêtre. Elle vit soudain passer un ange qui volait à toute allure. "Van ?" Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour mieux pouvoir observer la scène : le jeune roi s'en allait loin du croisé pour rejoindre Gabriel qui semblait en difficulté. Elle enfila un peignoir et courut jusqu'au pont. Elle regardait en direction des deux jeunes hommes, cherchant désespérément un façon de les aider. Elle vit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une forêt. Elle repartit en courant dans sa chambre, enfila en vitesse un pantalon et une chemise, recoura vers le pont.  
  
Elle joignit les mains et ses yeux brillèrent de milles feux. Elle dessina sur le sol une étoile et commença à prier. Elle murmura des centaines de fois le nom d'Icare. Soudain elle entra en transe et cria : "Je t'ordonne d'apparaître !" Le ciel se fendit et apparut un cheval noir ailé. Elle l'enfourcha et parti vers Van et Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel avait été entraîner par la force du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les 2 montagnes où voyageait le croisé . Ses ailes ne lui répondait plus et lui était épuisé .  
  
"Gabriel ! Vole bon Dieu !" Entend il au loin . C'était Van .  
  
'Un dernier essai, un dernier essai ...' essayait-il de se convaincre . Il battit des ailes encore et encore, il se redressa un peu réussit à remonter mais ses forces le lâchaient et il repartit dans le vide de plus belle .  
  
'17 ans de gâchis, il était temps que ça finisse' pensa t'il et il n'essaya même plus de faire des efforts pour remonter .  
  
"GABRIEL !!!" Il entendait 2 voix maintenant mais elles étaient si loin ...  
  
'Gaby-kun ?' Une voix de fillette dans sa tête  
  
'Gaby-kun ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?' La fillette de l'orphelinat  
  
'Gaby-kun, promet moi qu'on se reverra .'  
  
'Promis Sha-chan .' Il se revit tenant le petit doigt de cette fille . Il voulait la revoir .  
  
"Vous allez m'écoutez !" hurla-t-il et dans un effort surhumain il réussit à se rétablir et à maintenir un vole stable .  
  
Van et Lixa sur un cheval ailé noir arrivèrent à son niveau .  
  
"Gabriel !" Lixa semblait inquiète . Puis elle demanda "Ca va aller ?"  
  
Khalid s'éveilla à cause des cris de Gadès et des autres sur le pont. Dans le couloir il croisa Allen et Jacques qui semblaient aussi étonnés que lui. Ils montèrent sur le pont. "Gabriel!!!" s'écria-t-il. Il s'approcha avec Jacques et Allen. Gabriel somnolait à moitié, il semblait épuisé. Khalid remarqua qu'il en était de même pour Lixa et Van qui le soutenaient. "Qu- est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton réprobateur. "Van a voulu voir si Gabriel pouvait voler comme les chauves souris ... on dirait qu'il a fait une belle boulette." s'enquit Lixa. Van regardait silencieux Gabriel que l'on portait dans sa chambre. Il regarda brièvement les autres. "Je ... je ne voulais pas .." murmura-t-il. Puis il se jeta dans le vide. Tous eurent un frisson et ils le virent s'éloigner du croisé. "Maître Vaaaaaaaaan !!!" hurla Merle qui manqua de tomber du pont. Khalid regardait sans savoir quoi faire l'ange s'envoler. "Il reviendra, ne vous en faîtes pas ..." dit le Chevalier Céleste d'un ton hésitant.  
  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Lixa gifla Allen. "Et tu te dis son ami ? La solitude n'est jamais bonne pour personne !!" Elle siffla son cheval et l'enfourcha. Elle regarda Khalid et lui dit : "Toi et moi, faut qu'on ait une conversation !"  
  
Jacques explosa de rire !! "Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?" fit Khalid interloqué. "A voir votre tête ... Ah ah ah ..." tenta d'expliquer Jacques avant de rire à nouveau. Khalid et Allen se regardèrent et rirent à leur tour. Mais le silence se remit en place rapidement. Allen paraissait touché par la remarque de Lixa. "Tu sais .. tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus de toute façon !" fit Khalid. Allen lui lança un coup d'œil compatissant et redescendit dans sa cabine. "Tu viens Khalid ?" demanda Jacques. " Je vais attendre ici ... si j'ai le droit à une scène, je ne préférerai pas vous réveiller!" répondit l'elfe. Jacques sourit et descendit à son tour. Khalid se posa des questions tout en regardant les lunes.  
  
La cavalière, juchée sur sa monture ténébreuse, essayait désespérément de retrouver l'Ange. Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure qu'elle le cherchait quand, une forme blanche attira qui pénétrait dans une forêt attira l'attention du cheval. Il se mit à hennir. "merci mon beau. Mais pourquoi va t'il là bas ?" Elle partit au galop jusqu'à son ami. Elle le trouva accroupit.  
  
"Li ... Lixa. Je suis désolé. Je fourre toujours tout le monde dans le pétrin. Gabriel, Khalid, et puis toi ! Et Hitomi elle me manque ...  
  
- Hitomi ? T'inquiètes pas mon Roi ! Je te jure que je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive." Van sourit et sécha ses larmes. Lixa ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était étonné de voir qu'un garçon pouvait autant s'émouvoir.  
  
" Tu sais, Van : c'est grâce à toi que j'ai repris goût à la vie en quelques sortes. Alors qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Et Merle ? Et dans les bras de qui pourra se blottir Hitomi quand on l'aura sauver ?  
  
- Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours tu voulais me tuer ! Lixa, tu vas le dire à Khalid ?  
  
- De quoi ??  
  
- Ben que tu ... heu que c'est grâce à lui que tu as repris goût à la vie.  
  
- T'as du mal comprendre ce que j'ai dit.  
  
- mais tu le penses ! Allez on y va." Lixa rougit, appela Icare et invita Van à grimper dessus. Après plus ou moins une demi heure de vol, elle eut des démangeaisons dans le bras. Elle se gratta, et Van lui demanda : "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ??  
  
- Je ne sais pas mon bras me démange ...  
  
Van prit le bras de la jeune fille pour l'observer, mais celle-ci le retira très vite « AAAH ne le touche pas c'est encore pire ! »  
  
"Ce doit être le mélange …  
  
- Le mélange ?  
  
- Quand on a mélangé notre sang ! Mon sang est du sang d'Atlante et… » Mais déjà le croisé était en vue avec un elfe qui les attendait sur le pont.  
  
Icare "atterrit", Lixa le caressa et lui dit d'un doux murmure " va mon beau !". Sur ce le cheval disparut dans un nuage de mystère. Van partit laissant l'elfe et la formée ensemble.  
  
" Commence. Où sinon je vais encore m'emballer en parlant !" dit Lixa en souriant.  
  
Dès que Gabriel s'était allongé sur un lit, les ailes étaient rentrées . Tout tournait dans sa tête : la fillette des ses rêves aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs, Sha-chan ; Van ; Lixa, Khalid, Mana et sa situation .  
  
Il se tourna dans le lit et se mit en position de fœtus prenant sa tête entre ses mains et pleura, comme quand il était enfant et qu'il subissait tous ce que les autres enfants lui faisaient subir . Trop différent pour être accepté mais trop atypique pour qu'on l'ignore . Le même destin que Sha-chan, c'est ce qui les avait rapproché d'ailleurs, il était le seul à l'avoir vu pleurer .  
  
"Pourquoi je repense à toi maintenant Sha-chan, cela fait si longtemps ... pourquoi ?"  
  
Il s'endormit perdu dans le passé et ses larmes .  
  
« Bon si tu y tiens … » lança Khalid. Lixa s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire angélique. « Ca va ? » fit-il un peu sur les nerfs. Ses changements d'attitudes commençaient à l'échauffer. Il était si épuisé … mais il n'y avait pas que ça …  
  
« - Oui je vais bien … merci ! Que se passe-t-il ? ». Lixa sentait son énervement.  
  
« - Rien … » il se calma et reprit « Je crois que je manque de sommeil ! Avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, Van qui s'enfuit, toi qui naturellement vole à son secours … » Il leva les yeux vers Lixa, manqua de s'empourprer et se dépêcha de continuer pour éviter une quelconque remarque « l'accident de Gabriel, nos ennemis qui se rapprochent, et Mana qui se meure. ». Lixa le regarda d'un œil compatissant. Soudain Il eut une vive douleur au genou droit. Il manqua de tomber. « Khalid ? » s'écria Lixa en avançant vers lui.  
  
« - Ca va … ça va … » Il tendit la main pour faire signe à Lixa de s'arrêter. Il se releva, tenta de se reprendre et continua « tu avais quelque chose de spécial à me dire, il me semble ? »  
  
« - Non finalement je crois que ça pourra attendre … » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur et pincé.  
  
« - Lixa … je suis désolé ! Mais … » La douleur au genou se fit plus forte, il tomba au sol. Lixa s'approcha de lui. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »   
  
« - Je n'en sais rien … j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé..  
  
« - Brûlé ???? Mais tu n'as rien Khalid ! Je crois que finalement nous reprendrons notre discussion demain. » conclut-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur.  
  
Elle l'aida à marcher en passant son bras droit sur ses épaules. « Lixa .. » chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'aux cabines. Khalid voulait s'expliquer « Excuse moi … j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu me parles de toi… Je n'aime pas te voir désespérée. Tu semblais si perdue … Je ne veux plus te voir ainsi. Mais à l'évidence …»  
  
« - Oui ? »  
  
« - A l'évidence, Van s'en sort mieux que moi » dit-il d'un ton écœuré.  
  
Lixa se mordit les lèvres. Elle retînt encore une fois ses larmes. Elle arrêta de marcher, baissa la tête et dit : "Tu n'as pas le droit ... t'as pas le droit ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Van est comme mon frère. On est ami !! Rien de plus ... tandis que ... pourquoi faut-il que tu te compares toujours à lui ? Tu n'es pas lui, tu es Khalid ! L'elfe qui m'a redonné espoir. Tu n'as rien a envié aux autres."  
  
La jeune fille restait statique, ses poings fermés et serrés.  
  
Khalid resta silencieux un instant, comme pour ruminer la réponse et dit simplement « Merci … » Il se détacha de Lixa et s'agrippa à la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Son genou le meurtrissait de plus en plus. Il la regarda. Visiblement tous les sentiments semblaient se mélanger en elle. Elle paraissait à la fois en colère, triste, soulagée, fatiguée, heureuse, inquiète. « Je crois que nous devrions nous reposer … » murmura-t-il.  
  
« - Je le crois aussi ! »  
  
« - Je … je pourrais te reparler demain ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça, se retourna et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. « Bonne nuit … » dit-elle.  
  
« Bonne nuit Lixa ! »  
  
Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur cabine. Khalid s'allongea sur son lit. Rien à faire ! Il lui semblait que son corps entier était brûlé, que son genou portait une blessure ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plus le Croisé avançait plus la douleur s'amplifiait. Pourtant il n'avait rien, aucune blessure apparente. Soudain ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Pour une fois l'image de l'Arbre était claire, il lui montrait une forêt. Dans le ciel rosé par l'aube, il y avait le Croisé. Puis il avança parmi les arbres et les buissons épais. Il y avait un homme au sol. Il portait des traces de brûlures un peu partout sur le corps. L'image se fit plus claire. Cet homme … Khalid le connaissait. L'image était nette maintenant. Khalid réalisa alors et s'écria en se réveillant « MINSC ! ».  
  
Le jour pointait à l'horizon. Khalid comprit que Minsc était tout proche. Il gisait quelque part dans la forêt. Il avait dû s'enfuir. Il se précipita dans la cabine de pilotage et remarqua que grâce à ce rêve ses blessures fictives avaient disparu. Allen n'était pas encore levé. Il demanda rapidement à l'homme qui commandait de s'arrêter et de le poser au sol. « Ecoutez, moi je ne fais que ce que me dit le chef ! » répondit l'homme.  
  
« - Arrêtez vous ! Il y a quelqu'un à sauver dans la forêt! »  
  
« - Ah oui ? et comment le savez-vous ? ». Khalid n'avait pas le temps de philosopher avec cet homme sur le pouvoir Mana.  
  
« - Je le sais, c'est tout ! »  
  
« - Je regrette … Mais je ne peux pas ! »  
  
« - Dans ce cas … ». Khalid poussa l'homme et abaissa un levier. Le Croisé descendit comme une flèche. « Arrêtez !!! Vous êtes fou ! » s'écria l'homme abasourdi. Il tenta de détacher la main de l'elfe du levier d'altitude. Mais Khalid le repoussa. Une fois le Croisé à la hauteur de la forêt, Khalid remit le levier à sa place initiale. « Merci bien ! » dit-il à l'attention de l'homme au sol. Il courut alors jusqu'au pont. Il attendit un moment. Le Croisé frôlait la cime des arbres à une vitesse assez soutenue. « Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un arbre assez grand pour … » se dit- il à lui même. « Là ! Parfait ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant un sapin majestueux à un peu plus d'un mètre du vaisseau. Khalid sauta alors et s'agrippa au sapin. Il fut balancé de gauche à droite par le vent que soulevait le vaisseau, il le regarda partir au loin. Le pont du Croisé se chargea de personnes surprises et confuses par le réveil brutal. Tous cherchait du regard ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Khalid les vit s'éloigner, et il descendit de son perchoir. Arrivé au sol le médaillon vibrait et scintillait. L'elfe se laissa guider par le pendentif. Il arriva dans une clairière. Quelque chose remuait derrière le buisson. Il s'approcha.  
  
« Khalid là-bas ! » s'écria Gabriel en apercevant l'elfe sur un arbre au loin. Tous tournèrent leur regard dans la direction indiquée. « Je ne vois rien … » fit Jacques  
  
« - Il a dû descendre. » répondit Gabriel.  
  
« - Il est complètement dingue ce type !!! » s'étonna l'homme qui était à la barre.  
  
« - Gadès … Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé ? » demanda Allen.  
  
« - Le gars avec l'étrange pendentif s'est précipité dans la cabine ce matin … il voulait aller dans la forêt pour sauver quelqu'un soit-disant. J'ai refusé, puisque vos ordres étaient d'aller jusqu'à la montagne. Au final il a pris les commandes. Un vrai danger public ! Après il est sorti en courant. »  
  
« - Sauver quelqu'un … » répéta Van.  
  
« - Je vous dis … ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est un peu de repos ! » reprit Gadès.  
  
« - Il faut le récupérer ! » s'écria Gabriel.  
  
Lixa regardait fixement l'arbre qu'avait indiqué Gabriel. Elle murmura pour elle-même « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? ».  
  
Le jeune roi vit que Lixa allait, encore, s'énerver. Alors il posa sa main sur son épaule et dit : "Personne n'aime la solitude ..." faisant allusion à l'aventure précédente. "On va le chercher cet entêté ?" Lixa fit encore les mêmes gestes et rappela Icare. Le cheval arriva bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. "On y va ?" L'ange déploya ses ailes prit Merle dans ses bras et s'envola vers l'arbre que Gabriel lui avait désigné. "Gabriel, tu viens avec moi ou bien tu y vas tout seul comme un grand ?" Lixa piqua un fou rire, et Gabriel vexé à son tour déploya ses ailes et suivit Van.  
  
Lixa enfourcha Icare et invita Jacques à le suivre. Tous partirent à la poursuite de l'elfe.  
  
Khalid découvrit un homme allongé face au sol. Il était blond comme lui et ses habits avaient été noircis par des flammes. Il s'accroupit aux cotés du corps inerte. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la tête de l'homme. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Le médaillon vibra et s'illumina fortement. Khalid retourna le corps d'un geste rapide. « Minsc ! » dit-il calmement. Finalement il s'y attendait. Il observa son frère. Son visage ressemblait assez au sien, peut-être plus allongé. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu … Mais c'était lui ! A vrai dire il n'existait que peu d'elfes sur Gaia. Khalid était à la fois heureux et très inquiet à la vue de son frère. Il avait remarqué qu'il respirait faiblement. Il vit aussi que son genou droit avait une blessure importante. C'était cela qu'il avait ressenti. L'elfe blessé remua et gémit. Khalid le regardait impuissant « Minsc … Minsc réveille toi ! » dit-il la voix tremblante.  
  
« Cette voix … » songea Minsc dans sa demi-torpeur « Cette voix .. c'est celle de … ». Rien à faire le voile noir ne voulait pas partir. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. « Qui … qui es-tu ? » gémit-il en serrant les dents.  
  
« C'est moi Khalid ! Minsc regarde moi ! » s'écria l'elfe de Mana. « Khalid … » reprit Minsc. Il se revit alors à cet endroit enflammé de son enfance. Un jeune elfe l'accompagnait. Cet elfe … Il ouvrit les yeux. « Khalid ! oui ! c'est bien toi … Mon frère … » dit péniblement Minsc. Khalid acquiesça. La joie lui nouait la gorge. « Viens Minsc … Je vais te soigner ! » expliqua Khalid alors qu'il aidait l'elfe à se relever.  
  
« Magnifique retrouvaille !! » dit une voix venant des buissons.  
  
« - Qui est là ? » s'enquit Khalid en cherchant des yeux la personne.  
  
« - Ils m'ont retrouvé … Il faut s'enfuir ! » murmura Minsc. « Ce qui les intéresse, c'est le médaillon. Pars Khalid !! ». Mais Khalid ne bougea pas. Il essaya de se concentrer pour trouver la personne … ou les personnes. Il ressentit cette même présence néfaste qu'il le suivait depuis le début de sa quête.  
  
« Je crois qu'il t'a reconnu, chère Weï ! » fit une autre voix.  
  
« - Cela ne l'aidera pas de toute façon … » Une femme sortit de nulle part accompagnée d'un homme étrange. Khalid les reconnut tout de suite. C'était les ennemis que lui avait désigné l'Arbre. « C'est vous que j'ai vu … Vous la sorcière ! Et vous … vous êtes l'ombre qui accompagnait Rolanto et Hitomi. » remarqua l'elfe. Khalid essayait de reculer avec Minsc au fur et à mesure que les autres se rapprochaient.  
  
« Idiot ! Tu as gâché mon entrée ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière mais une shaman ! » dit la femme d'un ton outrée et à la fois rempli de fierté.  
  
« - Qu'importe ! que me voulez vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Rolanto ?» reprit Khalid.  
  
L'elfe entendit alors grâce à ses longues oreilles, des bruits d'ailes, des bribes de paroles. « Ne venez pas maintenant !» songea-t-il.  
  
« - Qui ne doit pas venir, Khalid ? » déclara l'homme obscur.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE VIII : LA CONFRONTATION.  
  
  
  
" - Une certaine Lixa si je ne me trompe ?" ria Weï qui avançait vers les deux elfes pendant que Minsc répétait "va-t'en sorcière !!" Mais une autre ombre arriva à pas de loup près de Khalid.  
  
"Pas touche Weï celui-là, il est pour Sabe." S'écria Shala.  
  
- ...  
  
- Bien ! Pas de guéguerre ici mesdames. Voilà les autres qui arrivent" murmura le shiginami en désignant Lixa, Van, Gabriel et les autres de l'index.  
  
"N'empêche, Shala, j'avais juste promis de ne pas toucher à Lixa ." Répondit Weï en se détournant de l'apprentie de Sabe .  
  
"KHALID !!" Plusieurs voix se mêlèrent et un groupe d'individus arrivèrent des cieux . Il y avait un Atlante aux cheveux noirs portant une fille chat étrangement ressemblante à Mika dans ses bras, une fille aux cheveux blancs et un jeune garçon sur un cheval noir ailé, et un jeune homme blond aux mèches rouges et aux ailes noires telles celles des chauves souris .  
  
Caïn, Weï et Shala se placèrent en arc de cercle devant les deux elfes affaiblis .  
  
"Bienvenus à vous élus de Mana . Si vous êtes là pour les elfes, c'est trop tard ils sont à nous ." Annonça Weï avec une révérence caricaturée .  
  
"Vous voici enfin, destructeurs ." Leur lança Lixa effrontée.  
  
" Destructeurs ? Hum ! Nous sommes les rétablisseurs de l'ordre du mal " lança Caïn. "Tu es moins belle que ta sœur, mais tu as plus de charme."  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit sourire, elle sauta de Icare, sauta d'arbres en arbres pour se retrouver près de Khalid. Voyant que Shala était prête à attaquer et joignit ses deux mains et dit : "To ! Fyo ! Irra Tezze ... maga oné !" Deux branches d'arbres s'élancèrent, prirent l'épée de Van et la jetèrent à la fille aux cheveux blancs. Lixa la rattrapa, cracha aux pieds de Shala et dit : "Tu lui touches un seul cheveux et je te crève ! Vas dire à Sabe, que si elle veut je suis prête."  
  
"Ok ! Je comprends pourquoi Sabe la veut !" Caïn eut un petit rire cynique.  
  
  
  
« Lixa ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! » lâcha Khalid. Lixa le regarda étonnée. Il avait le regard posé sur Weï, un regard rempli de haine et de colère. Khalid se décala vers Icare où se trouvait toujours Jacques. « Jacques … Prends soin de lui … Quoi qu'il arrive !» murmura l'elfe. « Compte sur moi ! » répondit Jacques. Khalid retira discrètement son médaillon et le mit autour du cou de Minsc. Il souleva alors son frère pour le poser sur le cheval ailé. Jacques stabilisa Minsc qui était à la limite de sombrer.  
  
"Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?" Leur demanda Weï en se rapprochant d'un pas calme suivit de Caïn et son sourire glacial .  
  
"Va Icare !" Cria Lixa subitement et le cheval noir s'emballa entraînant avec lui ses 2 passagers .  
  
"Très habile, Khalid . Je reconnais là un elfe de Mana avec toutes ses facultés ." Annonça Caïn en regardant partir le cheval .  
  
"Vous avez beau savoir lire les pensées, il faut encore pouvoir les comprendre ." Lui répondit Khalid  
  
"Et si on ne pense à rien et qu'on agit impulsivement cela passe au travers de votre filet ." Ajouta Lixa  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Khalid et Lixa avaient combiné leurs actions .  
  
"Trêves de palabres, je ne le laisserais pas filer une seconde fois . Odin, fils des Enfers et maître de la nuit devant ton maître apparaît et prête lui la force de ta lame maudite ." Dans un tourbillon noir, un étrange cavalier sur un cheval noir à 6 pattes et à la crinière de feu apparu . Il avait des cornes et portait une épée énorme et imposante . Il s'arrêta à côté de Weï et posa ses yeux de braises sur elle .  
  
"Va et attrape moi ce cheval et ses passagers vivants ." Lui ordonna Weï . Le cavalier des ténèbres se lança à leur poursuite .  
  
Depuis le croisé, Allen vit Icare sortir de sous les arbres puis l'étrange cavalier à sa suite .  
  
"Van doit être par là ." Indiqua le chevalier "Il a toujours tendance à se retrouver dans les ennuis ."  
  
Gadès fit virer le vaisseau vers une clairière . Allen courut jusqu'au pont supérieur . Il les aperçut et hurla .  
  
"Van !! Lixa !!" Il fit de grand gestes et son visage s'assombrit en voyant les 3 autres personnes qui les affrontaient .  
  
"Vite !" Cria t'il "Faites descendre les échelles de corde !" Tout le monde s'activa et 2 échelles furent jetés du Croisé .  
  
"Dépêchez-vous ! Montez !" hurla t'il de nouveau .  
  
L'elfe se fit soudain violament projetée contre un arbre par une attaque psychique de Caïn.  
  
"Khalid !" Cria Lixa en voulant se rapprocher de lui mais elle fut stopper par la fille aux cheveux bleus . "Dégage de là et laisse moi passer !"  
  
"Sûrement pas !" Lui répondit elle tout en faisant voler l'épée de Van de ses mains et en lui assenant un coup de poing dans le ventre .  
  
"Maudite ..." Lui envoya Lixa entre 2 souffles .  
  
"Ne l'abîme pas Shala, Sabe risquerait de ne pas aimer ." Ironisa Weï  
  
'Shala !' Gabriel réagit à ce nom qui ne lui était que trop familier ses derniers jours et il fixa son regard sur la fille aux cheveux bleus qui tenait Lixa en jout . 'Sa-chan !?'  
  
"Shala, il semblerait que notre ami aux ailes noirs te connaisse ." Susurra Caïn, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle surveillait sa proie .  
  
Van entendit au loin des bruits de moteur et vit l'échelle descendre parmi les arbres en entendant vaguement la voix d'Allen .  
  
"Merle, Lixa, Gabriel, Khalid ! Venez vite !" Dit il en maintenant l'échelle . Merle monta la première suivit de Lixa qui dans un effort surhumain réussit à échapper à Shala et Van s'accrocha à son tour alors que Gabriel prenait de l'altitude . Puisque ses ailes étaient sorties, autant les utiliser mais il semblait hypnotisé parla jeune fille nommée Shala .  
  
"Khalid qu'est ce que tu fous ?" Lança Lixa  
  
"C'est Minsc qui a le médaillon !! Allez le sauver !"  
  
"Pas question que tu restes ici !"  
  
"je les retiendrais, il faut récupérer Rolanto ... sauve mon frère, Lixa ..."  
  
"Je ne veux pas te laisser ..." dit elle d'une voix tremblante  
  
"Je resterais en vie Lixa, je te le promets !" répondit Khalid en souriant  
  
Lixa allait répliquer mais Van l'entraîna avec lui . Weï dirigea sa main en direction de l'échelle et dit en ricanant "C'est trop facile ..." mais Khalid se jeta sur elle . Par chance Caïn était trop affaibli pour réagir assez rapidement . "Maudit elfe !" grogna t'elle une fois au sol "Tu auras le même sort que ton frère !"  
  
Caïn éjecta Khalid au loin sur un arbre . Sur le coup, il fut assommé .  
  
"Ton sacrifice ne leur apportera rien ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui les tue, Odin ou Shala s'en chargeront avec plaisir ." Dit elle à l'elfe mais sa voix trahissait une certaine déception à ne pas l'exécuter elle même . "Caïn, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ." Lui demanda t'elle en venant se réfugier dans ses bras . Il l'enlaça .  
  
"Ce n'est rien, mais j'utilise trop d'énergie en une fois . Il faudra que je réduise la durée des combats maintenant ."  
  
"Rentrons . Odin se chargera de nous ramener Minsc . Quand à Lixa, je fais confiance à Shala pour la rapporter à Sabe tel un chat qui rapporte une souris à son maître ."  
  
Caïn se rapprocha de Khalid et le fit léviter grâce à la télékinésie jusqu'à son épaule pour l'y poser tel un sac de patate et ils s'en allèrent .  
  
"Allen ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir !" s'écria Merle en montant sur le pont  
  
"Où es Jacques ?" Demanda t'il inquiet  
  
"Avec Minsc ... et devant le cavalier démon que tu as dû remarquer ." Répondit Gabriel mais son regard était absent .  
  
Van s'approche de Lixa qui paraissait très tendue . Il allait lui parler mais elle frappa du poing le rebord du pont "On ne peut pas le laisser !! il faut y retourner !" s'écria t'elle le visage en larmes et la voix tremblante .  
  
"Il a déjà dû se faire prendre Lixa ." dit doucement l'Atlante "Et Jacques et Minsc ne sèmeront pas Odin longtemps ."  
  
Lixa resta muette un instant . Si Icare ne servait pas à Jacques et à l'elfe, elle serait déjà retournée à la clairière .  
  
"Allons sauver Jacques et Minsc!" reprit la jeune fille .  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE IX : A LA POURSUITE DE MINSC ET JACQUES.  
  
  
  
Shala qui avait été soigneusement entraînée avait remarquée la deuxième échelle de corde qui avait été jetée du Croisé et s'y était accrochée . De cette manière, elle avait pu remonter jusqu'à l'engin volant et s'y installer en temps que passagère clandestine et agir comme bon lui semblerait . Caïn l'avait vu partir, mais elle pouvait compter sur lui pour être discret . Personne ne l'avait vu monter, mais elle avait tout vu et elle se trouva une cachette où elle pouvait observée sans être vue de quiconque . Il fallait qu'elle ramène Lixa à Sabe sensei et elle comptait bien ne pas rater la mission si importante qu'on lui avait confié .  
  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'Atlante avec Lixa dans ces bras et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et rouges et aux ailes de chauve-souris prirent leur envole pour aller aider le cheval noir qui transportait Minsc et un garçon poursuivit par Odin et son cheval diabolique .  
  
"Merde !" Murmura t'elle.  
  
Allen était sur le pont et regardait Van et ses compagnons partir. « Continuons à les suivre … » se dit-il soucieux. Lixa, Van et Gabriel était à la poursuite de Jacques et Minsc.  
  
« Icare doit commencer à se fatiguer .. » déclara Lixa.  
  
« - Ils vont vite ! » remarqua Van qui semblait fatigué.  
  
« - Il faut pourtant les rattraper ! » s'enquit Gabriel.  
  
« - Regardez ! Il s'arrête ! » s'écria Lixa en voyant Odin plongé dans la forêt.  
  
« - Ils sont piégés !!! Dépêchons-nous … » constata Van.  
  
Ainsi l'atlante, la formée et le jeune homme aux ailes noires s'enfoncèrent à leur tour parmi les arbres. Ils avancèrent sans bruit et rapidement vers Odin. Icare était à bout de souffle, tout son corps tremblait. Minsc et Jacques étaient visiblement tombés du cheval volant. L'elfe respirait toujours faiblement, ses yeux étaient mi-clos, le médaillon brillait étrangement. Jacques avait sorti son épée et faisait face à l'énorme cheval surmonté de son titanesque cavalier.  
  
« - Je ne le voyais pas si gros … » ironisa Gabriel.  
  
« - Ils faut les sauver ! » s'écria Lixa en serrant les poings.  
  
C'est alors que Jacques les aperçut. Van le fixa un instant et se tourna vers Gabriel « Quand je te le dirais, tu iras récupérer Minsc et tu retourneras au Croisé. » Gabriel n'aimait pas être commandé ainsi, mais Lixa lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le regarda d'un air mi-déterminé mi- implorant. Il n'insista pas. Odin qui jusque là semblait analyser la situation fit cabrer son cheval monstrueux juste au dessus de Jacques et Minsc.  
  
« - Maintenant ! » hurla Van. Gabriel contourna Odin par la droite et se posa devant l'elfe, il s'envola alors rapidement avec lui. L'atlante avait prit également son envol, il zigzaguait au niveau des yeux d'Odin. Ce dernier essayait en vain d'éliminer ce « parasite » de sa vue. Lixa quand à elle, fit disparaître Icare d'un geste rapide et poussa Jacques dans les fourrés avant que les sabots de la bête infernale ne l'écrasent. Mais Van s'épuisait et Odin, d'une claque foudroyante, le plaqua au sol.  
  
« VAN ! » cria Lixa en se précipitant sur lui. Mais il était assommé et inconscient.  
  
« Lixa, Attention ! » fit Jacques en se relevant. Le cheval diabolique se cabra une nouvelle fois.  
  
Soudain il y eut un bruit énorme, un énorme engin à la forme vaguement humanoïde c'était placé entre la jeune fille et Odin. Après avoir repoussé l'attaque, l'engin s'abaissa, une voix en sortit « Lixa vite, monte ! ». C'était Allen ! Lixa souleva Van et se hissa péniblement mais rapidement sur le guymelef du Chevalier.  
  
« Allen … Où est Jacques ? » cria-t-elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit Jacques pris au piège dans l'une des mains gigantesques d'Odin. « Ne l'attaque pas ! » déclara-t-elle « Il a Jacques ! ». Odin semblait reculer, et tout d'un coup, il s'envola et disparut au loin. « Il s'est enfui … » constata Allen « Comment va Van ? »  
  
« - Il a eu un bon coup mais ça devrait aller ! » répondit Lixa.  
  
  
  
'je suis tellement fatigué ...' pensa t'il . Un avantage il ne voyait plus ces encombrantes ailes noires dans son dos . Il avait vu rentrer les autres et ils avaient tous l'air aussi épuisé, Van c'était fait frapper par Odin, Lixa était épuisée physiquement et semble t'il moralement, Allen ne savait plus quoi faire, Minsc était inconscient et Khalid, Jacques et Rolanto était maintenant aux mains de leurs impitoyables et dangereux ennemis .  
  
Il soupira et regarda le ciel qui commençait à noircir à l'approche de la nuit "Dans quelle galère je me suis engagé ?"  
  
Alors qu'il contemplait le ciel, il entendit un toussotement très léger derrière lui . Quand il se retourna il n'y avait personne, il était néanmoins sur de ce qu'il avait entendu et se mit a fouiller dans les alentours .  
  
Depuis sa cachette, Shala avait vu le retour de tout le petit monde et comptait bien agir ce soir . Odin avait eu le jeune garçon mais l'elfe était toujours avec, peu importe il n'intéressait que Weï, elle n'avait cas ce débrouiller seule pour l'avoir, elle, elle devait ramener Lixa et elle comptait le faire . Un jeune homme, celui qui avait des ailes de chauve- souris, s'attarda sur le pont et lui empêchait toute sortit .  
  
'Tu vas t'en aller oui ...' pensa t'elle . Elle en avait assez de rester là et elle changea de position soulevant un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser . Le jeune homme se tourna et se mit à chercher d'où venait le bruit .  
  
'Merde ... merde ... MERDE !!'  
  
Plus il s'approchait, plus son visage lui disait quelque chose . Elle se rappelait peu son enfance a par la délivrance qu'avait entraîné sa rencontre avec Sabe . Elle se souvenait néanmoins d'avoir une fois rencontré un enfant comme elle qui n'avait été que de passage dans son orphelinat, un garçon solitaire et étrange aux cheveux blond et rouge, comme celui qui s'avançait peu à peu vers elle .  
  
'Pourquoi je me rappelle de ça ? Je l'ai brûler pour oublier ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Je ne veux plus me souvenir que de Sabe sensei ! ...'  
  
"J'ai trouver !" Gabriel souleva le tas de couvertures situer derrière un tas de caisse . "Qui es-tu ?"  
  
Mais la réponse à sa question il la connaissait, c'était Shala .  
  
"Sha-chan !?" C'était sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille, il recula d'un pas et mit sa main sur sa bouche .  
  
'Sha-chan ... il faut que je parte .'  
  
'Gaby-kun pourquoi ? Gaby-kun, promet moi qu'on se reverra ! Promet ...'  
  
"Gaby ..." C'était lui, le jeune garçon avait qui elle avait pu partager sa solitude, même pour une courte durée .  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et le bouscula en partant à toute vitesse . Il fallait qu'elle ne pense qu'à Sabe sensei, il fallait qu'elle lui ramène Lixa .  
  
"SHALA !!" Elle ne se retourna pas quand à lui, il tomba trop faible pour tenir debout .  
  
Mirana aidée du médecin de bord, après les avoir soigné, les avait conduits dans leur chambre en espérant qu'il n'y aurait plus de combat ce soir.  
  
La formée ne pouvait supporté l'idée qu'elle avait échoué deux fois. Elle se retournait de part et autre de son lit, cherchant une idée pour les sauver.  
  
Les rayons de lune éclairaient son visage qui respirait la haine, un rayon se perdit sur sa ceinture pour atteindre sa broche qui tenta. Lixa la prit en main : "Juste un dernière fois " Elle se mordit les lèvres à l'idée de LE revoir.  
  
Elle dessina sur le sol une étoile et se mit dedans : " Irra Tezze ... " Elle ouvrit ses mains et les rayons s'engouffrèrent pas milliers dans cabine. Elle referma ses mains ... les rayons formèrent un cheval ténébreux avec des grandes ailes. Elle décrocha sa broche en formé de lune et la mit sur le front de la bête.  
  
"Icare ..." et le cheval se transforma en un jeune homme aux ailes noirs.  
  
Lixa se dirigeait à pas de loup avec Icare mains dans la main. L'homme se retourna sentant un forte puissance qui se rapprochait d'eux.  
  
"Bouge pas où je t'éclate !" murmura Shala.  
  
"Doucement ..." dit Lixa en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Icare. Celui-ci s'approcha de Shala et lui dit : " Avec la rage dans le cœur tu ne pourras rien."en l'éjectant sur le mur. Il prit Lixa dans ses bras et s'envola vers le pont.  
  
"Tu veux voir Sabe ? » fit Icare.  
  
- Si ce n'était que pour la voir ! » fit Lixa.  
  
- Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez vous deux ?  
  
- ...  
  
- C'est la dernière fois que je viendrai.  
  
- ..." La formée ne répondit pas et ils s'envolèrent vers la grotte où commenceraient leur problèmes ...  
  
"LIXA !! REVIENS !!" Shala cria après la jeune fille qui s'en allait dans les bras d'un Atlante aux ailes noires .  
  
"Reviens ... pourquoi ne puis-je jamais réussir ce que j'entreprend ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis d'aucune aide à Sabe sensei ..."  
  
Elle rassembla ses genoux dans ses bras et sanglotât doucement .  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il que se soit dans de telles circonstances ?"  
  
Elle releva la tête, Gabriel se tenait debout face à elle avec un visage triste .  
  
"Hein, Sha-chan ? On s'était promis de ce revoir ... mais quel intérêt si c'est pour s'entretuer ..."  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?" Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité "Je suis ton ennemis et pourtant tu ne fais rien, allé vas-y ! Attaque moi !" Elle s'était levée et se tenait en garde .  
  
"Pourquoi ..." Gabriel baissa son regard et Shala en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de pied au visage qui l'envoya à terre .  
  
"Mais réagit bon sang ! Bat toi !" Mais il restait à terre résigné et épuisé . "Gaby ..." Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui prit la main .  
  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" C'était Allen qui déboulait dans le couloir à moitié habillé suivi de Merle .  
  
"ELLE ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Lâche Gabriel !" S'écria Merle en reconnaissant Shala et en lui sautant au visage . Shala riposta et l'envoya rouler au sol plus loin .  
  
"Que nous veux-tu ?" Demanda Allen en dégainant son sabre .  
  
"ARRETE ALLEN !" Lui cria Gabriel  
  
"Pourquoi la défends-tu ?" Lui demanda t'il  
  
Gabriel se releva et pris la main de Shala pour quitter le couloir en passant devant Allen sans lui prêter attention . Il fallait qu'il voit Van et qu'il parte rejoindre Lixa qu'il avait vu s'en aller .  
  
"Pourquoi me défends-tu Gaby ? "  
  
"Et pourquoi pas ..."  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE X : KHALID CHEZ WEÏ.  
  
  
  
Khalid se réveilla, il avait très mal à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement il était dans une grotte. Seule une faible torche brillait dans un coin de la pièce humide. Il voulut se lever, mais il était attaché à une chaise. Il se rappela alors de la confrontation avec ses ennemis, enfin les ennemis de Mana. Les destructeurs … Il essaya de se détacher sans résultat, la corde lui rentrait dans la peau des ses poignets à chaque mouvement. « J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir … » songea-t-il.  
  
« - Pour l'instant, nous n'avons de nouvelles ni d'Odin ni de Shala ! »  
  
« - Que … encore vous ! » s'étonna Khalid en voyant Caïn sortir de l'ombre.  
  
« - Enfin ce n'est qu'une question de temps … Avec ses deux là à leurs trousses, je doute fort que Jacques et votre frère en réchappe ! »  
  
« - Je me serais bien passé de votre visite … »  
  
« - Je dois prévenir Weï et Sabe de votre réveil ! »  
  
« - Sabe … »  
  
« - Hmm … je vois que tu ne sais pas grand chose d'elle, à part que Lixa et elle ont eu des désagréments. »  
  
« - Arrêtez ça ! ». Lorsque Caïn lisait dans ses pensées, sa douleur à la tête devenait insoutenable.  
  
« - Tu t'inquiètes pour elle n'est-ce pas … Je crois que Sabe va être consolée de te voir .. elle était tellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec Lixa ! »  
  
« - J'en suis navré pour elle ! » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. « Mais pourquoi les aidez vous ? Qu'avez vous à y gagner ? »  
  
« - En fait j'aime bien Sabe et surtout ma chère Weï … » fit Caïn d'un ton rêveur.  
  
« - AIMER !!! Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ! Vous ne les aidez que par amusement !!! »  
  
« - Je crois que l'on peut voir ça comme ça ! »  
  
« - Mana et Gaia risque d'être détruit, et vous, vous trouvez ça drôle !!!! » dit Khalid indigné en essayant de se détacher.  
  
« - Oh vous savez … moi je suis déjà mort alors … »  
  
Khalid n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était un fantôme. Il le fixa et reprit : « Vous êtes quoi au juste ? »  
  
« - Un shiginami … Bon nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard … » conclut Caïn en disparaissant. Khalid ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Sabe ne semblait guère plus sympathique que Weï …  
  
Weï était allée mettre au courant Sabe ainsi que Rolanto et Mika de leur aventure.  
  
« Incapable ! » s'écria Sabe enragée.  
  
« Vous auriez dû me laisser le capturer Weï » fit Rolanto.  
  
« Weï-Sama dit qu'ils seront capturés bientôt !!! Elle ne rate jamais rien ! » s'écria Mika les griffes sorties. Elle se plaça devant Weï prête à bondir.  
  
« Nous avons ramener quelqu'un d'autre … » commenta Weï.  
  
« Qui ? » lâcha Sabe qui semblait prête à l'étrangler.  
  
Caïn apparut alors aux cotés de la shaman et répondit « Khalid, l'autre elfe de Mana ! Il est réveillé très chère … »  
  
« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » lança Sabe « Depuis le temps que tu essaies de l'attraper … »  
  
Weï ignora la remarque et se dirigea vers la pièce où était Khalid. « Allons voir … Je n'aime pas faire attendre mes invités ! »  
  
La troupe se dirigea vers la grotte. Sabe aimait ce moment de silence avant la destruction de quelque chose. Weï alla rejoindre Caïn, au grand désespoir de Mika.  
  
Les yeux se Sabe auraient pleuré de joie, s'ils en étaient capables, tellement elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire souffrir l'objet du désir de Lixa. Elle l'observa minutieuse et dit : "La vie est pleine de surprise ! Elle a placé la barre haut cette fois : un elfe de Mana. Mais bon Lixa est folle ... j'espère que j'y suis pour quelque chose. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, juste pour que tu me haïsses autant qu'elle ... "Elle fit apparaître une bulle d'eau et dedans se passait la scène de la mort de Tamara.  
  
Sabe se régulait du spectacle ...  
  
"Sabe voici Khalid, le frère de Minsc et l'envoyé officiel de l'arbre pour diriger nos chers élus ." Annonça Weï en dévoilant la chaise où se tenait l'elfe .  
  
"D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre de ses pensées, il a un faible pour Lixa et c'est réciproque, Petite Sœur ." Rajouta Caïn  
  
"Khalid ... tu vois cette bulle ? Regarde bien à l'intérieur, je te présente Tamara, la chère et innocente sœur de Lixa que je me suis fait un plaisir de tuer ." Lui dit Sabe en regardant d'un oeil avide la scène au centre de la bulle .  
  
"Vous êtes tous aussi froid et horribles les uns que les autres . Comment des êtres tels que vous peuvent-ils exister ?" Leur cracha Khalid .  
  
"Je te retourne la question, comment des êtres aussi niais et bornés que vous peuvent-ils encore vivre dans un monde où seul les forts sont une place ?" Lui demanda Weï  
  
"Vous êtes folle !!"  
  
"Peut être, mais j'aime le sang ." Lui répondit Weï en lui faisant une entaille sur le bras avec une dague qu'elle dissimulait .  
  
"Vas y doucement Weï, il est pour moi !" Lui répondit Sabe en lui tenant le poignet .  
  
"Mais ils sont tous pour toi ma parole !"  
  
"Calmez-vous mes belles . "Leur demanda Caïn avec son ton modéré "Pourquoi ne pas en profiter toutes les deux ?"  
  
"Pourquoi voulez-vous tant le torturer ?" Leur demanda alors Rolanto qui pour l'instant restait en retrait mais fixait attentivement leur nouvelle proie "Si Lixa y tient tant, elle viendra tôt ou tard le récupérer et s'il est mort ça ne sert plus à rien ."  
  
"ROLANTO !!" S'étonna Khalid  
  
"Il faut que je passe mes nerfs Rolanto, c'est ainsi ." Lui répondit Sabe  
  
Khalid remarqua que le tatouage étrange avait disparut du visage de Rolanto. Il semblait regarder ce qui l'entourait avec une étrange indifférence. Mais ce qui sauta aux yeux de Khalid, c'est qu'il était vraiment dans l'autre camps.  
  
« J'avais tellement espérer que l'Arbre s'était trompé … » murmura-t-il. « Que lui avez-vous fait ? » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« A Rolanto ? » s'enquit Weï.  
  
" Il a seulement enfin répondu à l'appel." Expliqua Caïn.  
  
« Mais de quoi parlez vous ??? » s'étonna Khalid.  
  
Rolanto s'avança vers lui « Je suis enfin libéré, Elfe. Mon esprit et ma vengeance sont libres à présent. »  
  
« Rolanto … » Khalid l'observa avec de grands yeux. « Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être des leurs !!! » s'écria Khalid en secouant la tête. Il repensa au premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. L'Arbre l'avait clairement désigné … c'était un élu !!  
  
« Comment !!! » fit Caïn.  
  
Khalid et lui se fixèrent. L'elfe réalisa alors son erreur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda Sabe.  
  
« Rolanto … c'est un élu de Mana ! » déclara Caïn en désignant le jeune homme.  
  
"Pff ! On s'en fout ! Tamara aussi était de leur côté, elle nous a rejoint sans problème." s'exclama Sabe.  
  
"Je dois le reconnaître elle a raison : un être n'est jamais fondamentalement bon." Weï répondit cela mais son esprit voulait savoir ce qu'il en advenait d'Odin et Shala. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand l'elfe murmura : "Vous l'avez tué ! Elle ne pouvait pas vous rejoindre !!  
  
- Allez mon chou ! Use un peu ta matière cérébrale !! Ta p'tite Lixa ne t'a jamais parlé des fusions ?"  
  
Khalid se rappela alors qu'à Fanélia, Lixa avait expliqué brièvement qu'elle était une « formée ». Elle n'avait pas approfondi sur le sujet, mais il avait compris que ces personnes avaient fusionné puis s'était séparées. Il leva les yeux sur Sabe qui souriait satisfaite « vous … vous avez fusionné avec Tamara ! » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« - Hé bien voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! » lâcha Weï en jouant avec son poignard.  
  
« - Pourtant vous l'avez tué ! » dit-il en désignant la bulle où Sabe lui avait montré la scène de la mort de Tamara. Sabe ne répondit pas et son sourire fendit encore plus son visage. Weï restait silencieuse et continuait à faire voltiger la lame en l'air. Khalid essayait vainement de se détacher en bougeant ses poignets. « Ou alors … » continua l'elfe, il savait qu'en réfléchissant à autre chose qu'à son évasion, Caïn ne pourrait le savoir. « Vous avez inventé cette scène dans le seul but de faire souffrir Lixa ! » en déduit-il.  
  
« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime voir cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux … » fit Sabe en fermant les yeux comme pour se souvenir.  
  
« - Alors Tamara vit encore … »  
  
« - Vivre n'est pas le mot le mieux adapté à ce qu'elle subit … »  
  
« - Je m'ennuie … » fit Weï d'un ton plaintif.  
  
« - Allons voir comment ça se passe pour Odin et Shala, ma chère … » proposa Caïn en enlaçant la shaman. « Je crois que Sabe aimerait profiter de son « cadeau », n'est-ce pas ?»  
  
Sabe acquiesça.  
  
« - Très bien … » conclut Weï en lançant le poignard dans les mains de Sabe. « Ne le tue pas … il peut encore m'être utile … » fit-elle avec une moue.  
  
Le couple passa devant, Mika les talonnait et Rolanto restait dans l'entre porte, il semblait hésiter. « Tu restes ou tu pars ? » demanda Sabe sur un ton acide.  
  
« - Tu vas le torturer ? » fit-il d'un ton neutre.  
  
« - En effet … »  
  
Rolanto fixa l'elfe attaché et croisa son regard. Khalid lui dédia un regard rempli de mépris mais également d'espoir. Rolanto détourna les yeux et déclara « Après tout c'est ton cadeau … Amuse-toi bien ! ». Rolanto sortit en fermant la porte, Khalid lui envoya un dernier regard … seul le mépris et la colère l'emplissaient.  
  
Quand tous furent sortis, Sabe, dont les yeux brillaient de joie, s'assis près de l'elfe et passa sa main sur son front : "Tu penses pas que t'es un peu trop vieux pour elle ? Mais de toutes façons, elle te haïra bientôt ... comme elle me hait. »  
  
« - Mais vous êtes frappés où quoi chez les formés ? »  
  
« - Hein ? »  
  
« - Une qui est cruelle ! Une autre qui est indécise et ... »  
  
« - Et quoi ? Lixa est tout aussi cruelle que moi. Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte !! »  
  
« - Cruelle ? Pas à ta façon ! »  
  
« - Non à la sienne, tiens je suppose qu'elle te fait souffrir, non ? Avec l'Atlante. »  
  
« - Mais ... »  
  
« - Mais quoi ? Et l'as-tu déjà vu avec Icare. »  
  
 « - Je n'en suis pas au point d'être jaloux d'un cheval ! »  
  
 « - Icare ? Un cheval !!" Et elle commença à rire d'un rire qui rendait nerveux son opposant. L'elfe commençait à être rongé par l'idée que Lixa lui avait mentit, que tout ce qu'il pensait n'était qu'un ... mensonge.  
  
« - Voyons, Khalid … C'est son ami, enfin ami très proche, tu vois ce que je veux dire … » fit Sabe en mimant affreusement deux personnes s'enlaçant.  
  
« - Tu mens … »  
  
« - Vraiment ? Regarde plutôt par là ! » Elle avait fait réapparaître une de ses boules magiques. Bien entendu, Lixa et un étrange homme avec des ailes noires apparaissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
« - Vous ne m'aurez pas avec ça ! » fit-il en détournant les yeux « Je sais que vous inventez ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ! »  
  
« - Exact ! Mais je peux aussi passer des scènes réelles … » expliqua-t- elle en remettant la vision sous les yeux de Khalid.  
  
« - Lixa … » dit-il en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux. Khalid essaya de se calmer, Sabe n'était là que pour le torturer, il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler. Cependant ce qu'elle disait …  
  
« - Je crois qu'il est à point ! » songea Sabe satisfaite. Elle posa la boule devant l'elfe attaché et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui souleva le menton avec sa main et le regarda dans les yeux « Je vois … Maintenant tu commence enfin à douter de Lixa ! » fit-elle en ricanant. « Je te laisse ça là ! Afin que tu puisse juger si cela est faux ou non … » reprit-elle « Fais de beaux rêves ! ». Sabe sortit de la pièce en riant aux éclats. La faible torche de la salle s'éteignît alors, plongeant l'elfe dans le noir avec pour seule lumière la boule miroitante.  
  
« - Lixa ! » murmura-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, il repensa à elle. Sabe avait peut-être raison, Lixa n'avait pas voulu lui parler d'Icare… Non il ne pouvait pas croire ça ! Dans un élan de colère, Il fit craquer les cordes qui maintenaient ses poignets. Khalid se leva et fit valser la boule contre le mur qui vola alors en éclat. Il doutait … Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Quelques heures passèrent, puis Khalid se leva. « J'ai une mission à accomplir … » songea-t-il. Il s'approcha de la porte, celle-ci était pourrie, il put facilement l'ouvrir. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard sur les débris de la boule. Un immense sentiment de trahison l'emplit. « Plus tard … plus tard je réglerais ça avec la « formée » !!! » murmura-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Il sortit discrètement, il fallait trouver la fille aux cheveux courts.  
  
« Sabe … Tu m'as l'air bien contente de toi ! » s'enquit Caïn en la voyant entrer dans la salle aux sortilèges.  
  
« - Assez oui ! » répondit-elle en laçant le poignard à Weï.  
  
« - Hmm … Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi ! » remarqua la shaman en étudiant de près la lame.  
  
« - Je crois que notre chère Sabe a opté pour une autre forme de torture … » suggéra Caïn en souriant.  
  
« - C'est la méthode que je préfère. » expliqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour. « Où en sont Odin et Shala ? »  
  
« - Quand on parle du loup … » dit Weï en indiquant un écran de fumée qu'elle avait fait apparaître « Il m'a l'air de ramener quelqu'un ! ». remarqua-t-elle satisfaite.  
  
« - Et Shala ? » demanda Sabe d'un ton neutre.  
  
« - Il va falloir que je la cherche, elle est moins grosse qu'Odin tu sais … »  
  
Sabe serra un fil rouge qu'elle venait de prendre. C'était le fil que nouait ses cheveux de jaie. Weï remarqua que la première fois qu'elle avait vue Sabe ses cheveux étaient marrons.  
  
"Tu es encore en pleine métamorphose ?  
  
- Non, c'est juste que la couleur noire me va mieux.  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu peux changer ton corps à volonté ?  
  
- Non, je peux mélanger mes traits avec ceux de Tamara." Mais pendant qu'elle parlait, elle sentait que son élève était troublée, leur lien devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle pensait tellement fort que Caïn n'eut aucun mal à lire ses pensées. Alors que tous partaient pour le soupé, Caïn retînt Sabe. " Que comptes-tu faire ? Si "ils" arrivent à l'avoir, nous perdons une précieuse alliée !  
  
- Pas de problème, Shala m'est fidèle. Et de plus nous avons trois des leurs, dont leur leader.  
  
- Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi." ricana le shiginami. "Khalid ne saurait être avec nous, et tu sais pourquoi.  
  
- Mais l'amour mène à la haine.  
  
- Lixa aime Khalid, il suffisait de voir la leur de ses yeux l'autre fois.  
  
- Tu le sais, je le sais, Lixa le sait, mais pas l'elfe. Surtout si elle ne lui a pas parlé de son Icare.  
  
- Ah ! Le fameux Icare. Fallait que l'on aborde le sujet. Qui est-il ?  
  
- Rien d'autre que l'ancien amant de la miss.  
  
- Il est mort alors ?  
  
- Oui c'est un shiganami.  
  
- Intéressant." Weï entra en furie dans la pièce.  
  
" T'aurais pas pu le surveiller ton elfe ! Il est parti avec la fille !!"  
  
Khalid était tombé sur Hitomi par hasard. Il croyait s'être bel et bien perdu, quand il entendit une voix appeler Minsc. Il s'était alors avancé doucement et il la vit derrière des barreaux. Elle l'avait prise pour son frère, et lui raconta que celui-ci était parti chercher de l'aide. Khalid lui expliqua la situation aussi vite que possible et lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui prit la main. Puis ils se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête entendu se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
  
Maintenant ils étaient presque arrivés au bout des longs tunnels sombres. « C'est là … » lui indiqua la jeune fille en ralentissant « Il faut faire attention, c'est Rolanto qui est sensé surveiller l'entrée depuis l'évasion de la dernière fois ! »  
  
« - Vous en savez des choses … » remarqua-t-il un peu méfiant.  
  
« - Mika, une jeune fille chat, était si fière de me montrer comme sa « Weï- sama » était parfaite, qu'elle m'a raconté ses moindres ordres et gestes !  Je ne l'ai qu'encouragé à parler … »  
  
« - Bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix … Il va falloir courir ! » conclut-il.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux à vive allure et passèrent devant Rolanto qui consciencieusement observait l'entrée. « Que … » s'étonna l'homme à l'étrange tatouage. « Khalid ??? » hoqueta-t-il. « Cette fois aucun de vous ne passera ! » comme il l'avait fait avant, il tendit la main, se concentra et une gerbe de flammes embrasa tout le tunnel. Hitomi ralentit par réflexe, mais Khalid la prit par le bras et s'élança avec elle à travers le rideau de feu. « Non cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! » s'écria Rolanto qui, à son tour, courut à leur poursuite. Weï, Sabe, Mika et Caïn arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Rolanto disparaître dans les flammes.  
  
« Qui … qui a fait ça ? » bredouilla Weï en voyant le feu jaillir de nulle part au beau milieu du couloir.  
  
« Ce ne peut être ni Khalid ni la fille … » constata Sabe qui paraissait apprécier le spectacle.  
  
« C'est Rolanto, Weï-sama !! Je l'ai vu faire l'autre jour, il a aussi envoyé un faisceau lumineux avec son doigt ! » s'écria la fille chat ravie de répondre à sa chère maîtresse et surtout, pour une fois, pouvoir clouer le bec au shiginami.  
  
Caïn hocha la tête pour justifier la réponse de Mika. Sabe et la shaman se regardèrent un moment comme pour chercher une explication. « Chère Weï, As- tu confiance en Rolanto ? » demanda le shiginami.  
  
« - Je n'ai confiance en personne, mais mes sortilèges ne me trompent jamais. »  
  
« - Dans ce cas, laissons Rolanto agir. Avec un tel pouvoir de destruction, il pourrait peut-être bien nous débarrasser de nos ennemis… »  
  
"Pas question qu'on les laisse ! Lixa s'approche d'ici." grogna Sabe. Elle appela le vent, et elle put flotter dans l'air. Et elle partit à la recherche des fuyards. "Comment as-tu osé faire venir Icare ?"  
  
Rolanto suivait de près l'elfe et la fille. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, les perdre signifierait un autre échec.  
  
Quand à l'elfe, il n'avait plus qu'un but : ramener Hitomi à Van. Mais où aller ? Il se souvînt alors que le croisé devait aller dans un petit village près de la montagne.  
  
L'aurore approchait, et la formée n'avait toujours retrouvé ni l'elfe, ni jacques. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsque Icare se dirigea vers un village, et l'emmena dans une auberge. Ils commandèrent tous les deux de quoi se rassasier. Le silence était roi. Les mots n'osaient sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille, le regard glacé de son compagnon d'enfance l'effrayait. Lui, portant son verre à sa bouche dit clairement : "Elle est morte, elle aussi ?" Elle ne put supporter tant de froideur de sa part, et les larmes creusèrent son visage. Les souvenirs se prêtaient à la confusion et elle ne parvînt à distinguer le réel du fictif. Les blessures qui s'étaient enfuies mal cicatrisées avaient refait surface. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.  
  
" Je ... je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je voulais pas te ...  
  
- Me tuer ? Arrête, tu te fais mal pour rien. Tu sais que je n'ai plus le droit d'éprouver des sentiments. Mais je me souviens très bien de ce jour- là ...  
  
- tais ... tais toi !  
  
- Tu n'y étais pour rien.  
  
- Ferme là ! Je veux pas.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas encore prête et, elle ne se contrôlait pas. Mon seul regret est de voir que tu n'as pas encore compris." Elle se leva, frappa des poings sur la table. Et cria : " Si j'étais morte, personne ne l'aurait été !  
  
- Si toi." Cette fois encore elle ne pût se contrôler et le gifla. Elle sortit de l'auberge, la pluie tombait. Les larmes ne se distinguaient plus parmi les gouttes d'eaux qui ruisselaient sur son visage.  
  
Ikare ne se pressa pas, il paya l'addition calmement et partit sur les traces de la formée.  
  
Lixa courait sans s'arrêter, elle courait pour fuir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Son regard fut attiré par un dague dans un magasin, elle rentra et ressortit aussitôt la dague à la main. Elle ne courait plus, elle marchait. Elle voulut rentrer dans un sanctuaire mais, il était fermé. Elle décida alors de passer par le cimetière juste à coté de la forêt. Elle escalada alors le mur et passa de l'autre côté.  
  
Khalid vit alors cette ombre familière, et malgré ses hésitations, il prit le chemin du cimetière emmenant avec lui Hitomi.  
  
Les pieds de la formée lui faisaient mal, elle s'arrêta sur la tombe d'un enfant. Elle sortit de sa botte un parchemin, le déposa à coté d'elle, et elle coupa sa longue tresse qu'elle disposa dans le parchemin. Elle pris sa dague était bien décidée d'en finir une fois pour toutes.  
  
Khalid et Hitomi grimpèrent à leur tour sur le mur. « Si c'est une amie, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas la voir ? » chuchota la jeune fille. L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais il suivait des yeux Lixa qui s'arrêta sur une des tombes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'étonna-t-il en la voyant se couper les cheveux. « Je vais voir, elle ne m'a pas l'air dans son état normal … Reste cacher ! » dit-il soucieux. Hitomi se recroquevilla un peu plus et hocha la tête. Khalid s'approcha lentement de Lixa, il ne voyait presque rien avec cette pluie et Lixa avait le dos tourné. Soudain il vit une lumière, Lixa leva brusquement une dague au dessus de sa tête, la lame dirigée vers elle. « Lixa ! » s'écria-t-il en courant. Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Khalid ne pouvait pas … ne voulait pas … « LIXA ! » hurla- t-il. Il empoigna les mains de Lixa serrées sur la dague, et glissa sur le côté à cause de la boue. Lixa surprit par le choc, bloqua par réflexe la personne l'ayant dérangé. Elle mit la pointe du couteau sous le menton de l'individu visiblement abasourdi, et s'était mit à cheval sur son ventre afin de l'immobiliser. Khalid secoua la tête, et ouvrit les yeux, Lixa le tenait en joue.  
  
« Ah ? c'est chacun son tour ? » ironisa-t-il. Lixa retint son souffle, elle ne reconnut l'elfe qu'à cet instant.  
  
La formée lâcha la dague et le gifla comme à son habitude. "T'as pas le droit ..."murmura t'elle entre deux sanglots. "C'est pas juste ! Je ... je veux mourir, comma ça Sabe n'aura plus de raison de te faire du mal, non ? Et puis je les rejoindrais." A son tour l'elfe la gifla : "Non mais ça va pas ! Reprends toi !!  
  
- De toutes façons, tu ne me comprendras jamais !  
  
- Mais si je peux tout comprendre si tu me l'expliques !!  
  
- Oui ! Et après tu m'en voudrais !  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Parce que tu me dirais que tu aimes Icare ? c'est pas mes affaires !!" Lixa lui sourit les yeux plein de larmes.  
  
" Aimer quelqu'un de mort c'est bête, hein ?  
  
- Que ... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Que j'ai tué Icare !!" hurla t'elle. " Il ... il voulait juste me protéger, tu sais, je l'ai pas fait exprès !!" Elle ne pouvait plus parler et ne put retenir ces larmes. Elle était triste et honteuse, alors elle se releva et prenant la dague; et tourna les talons.  
  
Elle commença à marcher doucement, en tâtant ses cheveux. Elle sentit une chaleur l'habiter : les bras de l'elfe l'entouraient. Elle voulut les enlever mais Khalid la serra encore plus fort. Les murmures réconfortant de l'elfe lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se mit face à lui pour voir son regard, et dit :"Au revoir ... Icare" et sa ceinture se détacha. Les souvenirs revinrent en elle, mais cette fois elle les supporta comme elle le pouvait. Elle alla sur la tombe de l'enfant reprit le parchemin et les cheveux, et les tendit à Khalid.  
  
L'elfe prit les objets et releva la tête en souriant « Je préfère te voir ainsi ! ». Lixa le regarda un bref instant et sourit timidement. « Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un … ne bouge pas ! » dit-il en s'élançant vers un arbre. Il y avait une ombre recroquevillée sous les branches. Khalid lui tendit la main, et cette ombre sortit doucement. Lixa fut surpris de voir une jeune fille. L'elfe l'aidait à avancer sans glisser en la tenant par la main. Dès qu'ils furent à une distance assez proche, Lixa un peu pincée lui lança « Tu pourrais me présenter ta nouvelle amie ! ». Khalid sourit en entendant la remarque et répondit d'un ton cérémonieux « Lixa, je te présente Hitomi, la jeune fille de la lune des Illusions. » Puis il se tourna vers la terrienne « Hitomi, voici Lixa ! Elle a parfois mauvais caractère … » puis il regarda Lixa « … Mais c'est quelqu'un de très spécial ... ».  
  
« - Tu as réussi à la sortir de là !!! Van va être fou de joie !» s'étonna- t-elle.  
  
« - Van ? » reprit Hitomi.  
  
Lixa mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille « - Il devrait arriver demain, ici même ! »  
  
« - Allons nous reposer … Profitons-en ! Notre quête n'est pas encore terminée ! » proposa Khalid en prenant un air grave.  
  
« - Votre quête ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda la jeune fille épuisée.  
  
« - Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions demain ! dépêchons- nous ! »fit Khalid en prenant de l'avance. Lixa et Hitomi le suivirent lentement. « Je sais ce que tu penses … Mais il ne donne jamais de réponses sur le moment ! » remarqua Lixa.  
  
« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Hitomi soucieuse.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas … Mais cependant il n'a pas tort, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos !» répondit Lixa en haussant les épaules « En fait je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas te tracasser avec ça … enfin pas encore ! »  
  
« - Votre quête est si terrible que ça ?» s'écria le jeune fille.  
  
« - Oh … pour l'instant on a évité le pire ! » ironisa Lixa. « C'est bon, on est arrivé ! ».  
  
Ils rentrèrent donc tous les trois dans l'auberge du village. Ils passèrent la fin de la nuit et la matinée à se reposer. Ils se retrouvèrent vers midi dans la salle principale. Après le déjeuner, Hitomi, Lixa et Khalid sortirent et ils marchèrent un moment dans la forêt qui entourait le village. « Où allons- nous ? » demanda Hitomi impatiente d'avoir des réponses.  
  
« - je pensais aller là-haut … » expliqua l'elfe « on devrait voir le Croisé  arriver! »  
  
« - Le Croisé ? Allen est là aussi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.  
  
« - Exact ! » s'écria Lixa.  
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » fit Hitomi en s'arrêtant. Elle semblait à bout de nerf. « Dites moi ! Dites moi ce qu'est votre quête ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans … Je … je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes … Je me suis fait enlevée … ». Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes « Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver mais … ».  
  
Lixa s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre. « Je crois que le Croisé attendra … » fit la formée.  
  
L'elfe s'accroupit devant la jeune fille en pleurs et commença « Hitomi … Je m'appelle Khalid. L'autre personne qui me ressemblait était mon frère Minsc. Lui et moi sommes des elfes de Mana. Mana est l'Arbre du savoir, sans lui les peuples de Gaia ne se seraient pas évolués. En effet tous les 500 ans, des elfes sont appelés pour trouver et amener des élus à l'Arbre. Ainsi ces élus auront la connaissance nécessaire pour améliorer la vie sur cette planète. Van, Lixa, Rolanto et d'autres personnes sont des élus … Il ait possible que tu en sois une également.»  
  
« - Mais qui sont ces gens ? Ceux de la grotte … » demanda-t-elle un peu calmée.  
  
« - Ce sont nos ennemis. Leur but est de détruire l'Arbre Mana …»  
  
« - Que se passerait-il si l'Arbre est détruit ? »  
  
« - Le monde sombrera dans l'obscurité irrémédiablement … »  
  
« - Et Khalid mourra ! » renchérit Lixa la voix serrée.  
  
« - Mon frère également … » ajouta-t-il songeur « c'est pourquoi on le trouvera avant eux ! »  
  
« - Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? Vous êtes pourtant issu de là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« - Je … je ne me souviens pas du pays Mana. Mais Lixa sera notre guide ! »  
  
« - J'espère m'en souvenir … » songea la formée.  
  
« - Gaia est à nouveau en danger … ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais … » murmura Hitomi en séchant ses pleurs.  
  
Khalid se releva et interrogea Lixa « Comment vont Jacques et Minsc ? Vous avez réussi à vaincre Odin ? » Elle le rassura aussitôt « Ton frère va bien … enfin tout du moins il n'est pas mort ! Il doit être avec Van, Gabriel et les autres ! Mais Jacques …».  
  
« - Quoi Jacques ? » fit l'elfe inquiet.  
  
« - Il s'est fait prendre ! » fit-elle les poings serrés et la voix tremblante. « J'aurais dû … »  
  
« - Lixa cesse de te faire du mal … On va le retrouver, il s'en sortira ! » dit-il avec un sourire pâle.  
  
Soudain on entendit un bruit de moteur, Hitomi se leva d'un bond « C'est le Croisé !! ».  
  
"Et pourquoi pas ..." Shala était restée sans voix devant la réponse de Gabriel . Il ne semblait pas se soucier de la savoir dans le camp adverse ou alors il cherchait à se servir d'elle . Tout d'un coup elle sentit un contact chaleureux, c'était la main de Gabriel qui étreignait la sienne .  
  
"Viens avec moi ." Lui demanda t'il d'une voix douce  
  
"...mais je ne peux pas !" Elle voulait se libérer mais il ne la lâcha pas  
  
"Shala fait moi plaisir, viens ."  
  
"Où ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous . Je suis l'élève de Sabe, votre ennemi ."  
  
Gabriel baissa le visage un instant, Shala regretta de lui avoir dire ça mais il se tourna et l'entraîna avec lui .  
  
"Gaby ! Lâche moi !" Mais rien ne le faisait changer et elle fut obliger de le suivre . Ils descendirent 2 escaliers avant de traverser et long couloir et d'entrer dans une chambre .  
  
"Van ? T'es réveillé ?" La pièce était obscure mais Shala distinguait un lit et une forme allongée dessus .  
  
"Huuuummm ... fait chier Gabriel ! C'est pas toi qui t'es pris le poing de Odin en pleine figure !"  
  
"Désolé mais c'est urgent, crois moi je suis crevé moi aussi, la preuve mes ailes ne sont plus là ."  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?" Dit-il en se redressant et en allumant la lumière . "Bon sang Gabriel mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle ?" Il s'était redressé et retirait l'épée de sous son lit .  
  
"Touche un de ses cheveux et je t'en colle une !"  
  
"Gaby fous moi la paix je peux me défendre toute seule ."  
  
"Explique moi tout ça Gabriel je commence à ne plus comprendre ."  
  
"Moi non plus ." renchérit Shala  
  
"Van, Lixa est partie je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui, il avait des ailes comme toi mais noires . Quand à Shala, elle en a après elle pour la solde des destructeurs ."  
  
"Alors je vais m'occuper d'elle et on part chercher Lixa ."  
  
"Je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher ."  
  
"Mais enfin Gabriel, c'est notre ennemie !"  
  
"Il a raison, moi je me tire avant qu'il ne s'approche trop ."  
  
"Je jugerais moi même de ce qu'elle est ou pas et je crains que je n'ai pas la force de suivre Lixa nul part, ni toi ..."  
  
"Alors on fait quoi ?" Demandèrent Shala et Van en cœur .  
  
"On continue à avancer, Khalid n'est pas loin ."  
  
Gabriel, Shala et Van se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir Minsc se tenant sous l'encadrement .  
  
"En es-tu sur ?" Lui demanda Van  
  
"Oui, c'est mon frère . La fille sera avec lui et une autre aussi ."  
  
"Alors attendons demain ..." Gabriel tira Shala derrière lui et ils allèrent rejoindre sa chambre .  
  
"Mais dis-moi Minsc, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gabriel tient tant à cette fille, elle est bien des leurs ?"  
  
"Elle est des leurs, je l'ai vue plusieurs fois avec leur chef . Mais je ne sais pas qui tu es ni qui il est, alors je ne peux pas te répondre ."  
  
"Hum, tu devrais te coucher Minsc . Je pense qu'on va encore avoir une dure journée demain ."  
  
"Pourquoi tu fais ça Gaby ?" Lui demanda Shala une fois dans la chambre .  
  
"Prend le lit, je vais dormir par terre j'ai l'habitude ."  
  
"Répond moi !"  
  
"Parce que j'ai envie de le faire . Bonne nuit je suis fatigué ."  
  
Shala regarda Gabriel dormir, elle se croyait revenu 10 ans plus tôt, dans l'orphelinat, souvent elle allait se coucher avec Gabriel parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir .  
  
Peut être devrait-elle aller rejoindre Sabe sensei ?  
  
Mais le lendemain elle se réveilla dans le lit que Gabriel lui avait cédé .  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XI : RETROUVAILLE.  
  
Le croisé s'en allait sans avoir vu que 3 des leurs étaient juste en dessous. La formée serait les poings. Elle ne voulait pas laisser filer le croisé. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, et subitement elle partit vers le sancturaire.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?  
  
- Ca se voit pas ? Je veux qu'ils nous voient." Elle commença à grimper, arrivée au sommet du santuaire, elle dessina une étoile sur le sol et pria. Elle s'accroupit au centre de l'étoile, fermant les yeux, et se concentra.  
  
Après quelques secondes des cris perçant allaient et venaient de tous le village. Une nuée d'aigles arrivaient sur la formée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle. Lixa tourna la tête vers le croisé mais apparement cela ne les avit pas inquieter. Les aigles se dispersèrent.  
  
Elle recommença avec une autre incantation, mais le croisé s'en allait de plus en plus loin. Des milliers de gouttes de sueur parcouraient son visage.  
  
"Bon je tente le tout pour le tout." Elle se leva, et tout commença ... les aigles réapparurent, en même temps que des loups, des abeilles, des oiseaux de toutes sortes. Les vignes, les lierres se détendèrent pour se rentendrent vers l'engin. Les vétégaux ralentirent le croisé en l'attrapant. Tous les animaux volant alors se dirigèrent vers l'engin, ils groullaient tous tout autour.  
  
Le croisé se stoppa, et les animaux partirent. Lixa sauta du toit et se dirigea vers Khalid et Hitomi.  
  
"Bon, ben j'ai quelque chose à faire ... Van et les autres vont vous remonter.  
  
- HITOMIIII !!!  
  
- Quand on parle du loup !" sourit Lixa. La jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions courut vers son Ange qui l'attrapa.  
  
"Où vas-tu ?  
  
- J'ai besoin de me retrouver. J'ai ... je suis désolée !! Mais je ne veux plus." murmura t-elle. "Sabe t'as parlé, hein ?" cette fois, l'elfe fuit son regard. Elle soupira. "C'est trop compliqué pour nous deux, je ne suis pas assez forte et toi pas encore prêt pour pouvoir me comprendre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! Tu vas pas nous laissez maintenant ? Dis moi que non !!  
  
- Le parchemin que je t'ai donné, c'est le chemin vers Mana.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu le connaissais depuis le début ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Réponds !  
  
- Oui. C'est là que  
  
- Que quoi ?" Khalid l'empoigna pour être sur qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais le loup grogna.  
  
"Où crois-tu aller Lixa ?"  
  
Khalid et Lixa se retournèrent pour voir descendre du ciel Gabriel avec Shala dans ses bras . Une fois à terre la fille aux cheveux bleus s'avança très calmement vers le couple alors que Gabriel ne bougeait pas . Au loin Van serait Hitomi dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaudes larmes alors qu'une échelle descendait derrière eux .  
  
"Que fais-tu là toi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, ni à Sabe d'ailleur . Envoie lui ce message de ma part ..." Répondit Lixa à Shala en crachant à ses pieds .  
  
"C'est charmant mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour t'embarquer avec moi ." Elle commença à se jeter sur Lixa mais se cogna à quelqu'un avant de l'atteindre .  
  
"Gaby ! Laisse moi passer !!" Gabriel s'était interposer entre les 2 filles, ses ailes noires déployées de toute leur envergure pour faire un mur . Il ne répondait pas et ne la regardait même pas, elle se releva et le gifla .  
  
"Ne te crois pas en droit de me commander ! Sabe sensei m'a demandé de ramener Lixa et c'est ce que je vais faire, hors de mon chemin ."  
  
"Désolé Shala ..." Il lui envoya un coup dans le ventre, elle s'écroula sur lui qui la serra dans ses bras .  
  
"Khalid, Lixa, filez ! On ne bougera pas tant que vous ne serez pas de retour . Dites-vous ce que vous avez à vous dire et revenez nous sain et sauf ."  
  
"Gabriel ..." Murmura Khalid . De tous, pensa t'il, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux les sentiments des gens et il était pourtant lui même si malheureux .  
  
"Quel rapport as-tu avec elle Gabriel ? Comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit avec toi ?" Lui demanda Lixa furieuse  
  
"Peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras les sentiments des autres Lixa, mais pour l'instant cherche plutôt à éclaircir les tiens . Je m'occupe de Shala et tant que je serais là elle ne te touchera pas, mais je n'hésiterait pas à t'attaquer si tu la touche, que ce soit bien clair !" Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix ni sur son visage mais Lixa sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir, il devait vraiment être dangereux quand quelque chose ne lui convenait pas .  
  
"Gabriel ... je ..."  
  
"Huummm ... Gaby ?!"  
  
"Dépêchez-vous ! Partez !" Leur cria t'il en s'envolant alors que Shala reprenait ses esprits .  
  
"Merci Gabriel ! Attendez nous on revient !" Lui cria Khalid en tirant Lixa avec lui .  
  
"Vous n'irez nulle part ..."  
  
Tous avaient reconnu la voix de Rolanto, ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Ils se regardèrent sans un bruit...  
  
Merle qui était venu sur le pont pour voir si van avait ramené hitomi vit Rolanto  
  
"Rolanto !!!!!!!!! tu es revenu !!!!" Elle descendit rapidement du croisé et commenca à courir vers lui mais Khalid l'en empêcha  
  
"Non n'y va pas. Ce n'est plus le Rolanto que tu as connu ..."  
  
Elle le regarda et vit un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage auparavant  
  
"Rolanto !! Mais qu'as tu donc fait de ton tatouage ?"  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, Rolanto entendit la voix de Caïn  
  
"Rolanto ? Tu m'entends ?"  
  
"Oui, mais où es tu ?"  
  
"Je te parle par télépathie. As tu retrouvé les prisonniers?"  
  
"Oui et tout leurs amis sont avec eux "  
  
"Excellent ! Mika est en route pour te prêter main forte "  
  
"Pourriez vous ramener Jacques ici ?"  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Un échange serait peut-être à envisager..."  
  
"Oui pourquoi pas... Odin te le ramèneras. Ah oui ! j'oubliais voici pour toi !"  
  
Tout à coup, l'épée de Rolanto apparut devant lui  
  
"Je compte sur toi .."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas " répondit Rolanto en souriant  
  
Tout le monde regardaient rolanto d'un air bizarre car il semblait parler à quelqu'un...  
  
"Que t'ont ils fait ?" cria Van  
  
"Ils m'ont libéré, Roi de fanélia ..;"  
  
Odin surgit au milieu des deux parties, il lâcha Jacques et partit.  
  
Jacques s'était empressé de retourner vers ses amis mais Rolanto avait le doigt pointé vers lui et en un éclair un faisceau lumineux transperça le coeur de Jacques. Jacques se retourna vers Rolanto en le regardant avec étonnement et dit dans un dernier soupir "Pourquoi ?..." La vie avait quitté le corps de Jacques qui gisait près de Khalid et Lixa. Tout le monde fut déboussolé par l'attitude de Rolanto qui arborait toujours un petit sourire  
  
"TU VAS PAYER !!!!!!" lança Van en accourant vers lui tout en dégainant son épée  
  
"Enfin ..." Rolanto passa la main sur son épée qui s'enflamma et lorsque que van porta son premier coup Rolanto le para avec une extrême habileté et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètre. Rolanto donna un coup avec une extrême vivacité mais Van esquiva. Du moins il le crut car peu après sa chemise se déchira et fut consumée par les flammes après que Van l'eut jetée par terre ...  
  
"Tu ne fait pas le poids roi de Fanélia ..."  
  
"C'EST CE QUE L'ON VA VOIR !! "  
  
Alors que van courait vers lui rolanto se concentra pour lancer un vague de flammes. Van croyant que Rolanto était épuisé accourut vers lui pour le frapper.  
  
Il recçut la vaue de flammes de plein fouet.  
  
Van gisait par terre sérieusement brûlé. Rolanto s'approchait doucement du corps de Van ...  
  
"NOOOOOOON !!!!!!" cria Hitomi mais lorsque que Rolanto voulut lui donner le coup de grâce quelquechose retenait son bras.  
  
C'était Merle qui s'était agrippé à lui  
  
"Non Rolanto ne fais pas ca ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !! Ecoute-moi !!" lui dit elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Ce visage ...Rolanto ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux ... que pouvait il signifier a ses yeux il ne s'en souvenait pas ...  
  
Tout à coup Merle fut progetée plusieurs mètre plus loin..  
  
"Je vois que j'arrive à temps !!!" dit Mika un peu essouflée  
  
Tout les autres regardait Mika avec stupéfaction elle ressemblait fortement à merle mais en plus sombre  
  
"Dis Rolanto. Tu n'y a pas été de main morte avec le prisonnier d'Odin et le roi de Fanélia ! Rolanto ?? Hé !! Tu m'écoutes ??"  
  
Rolanto fixait Merle qui se relevait péniblement, on pouvait maintenant distinguer une esquisse de tatouage sur son visage...  
  
Rolanto regarda merle puis Mika. Toutes deux étaient identiques : même corps, traits pareils ... tout sauf les yeux. Les yeux de Merle respirait la tristesse et la compassion. Tandis que ceux d Mika exprimaient l'amour du sang : il ne savait que faire.  
  
Malgré tout le tatouage devenait de plus en plus fort.  
  
"Khalid, emmène Van et Hitomi dans le croisé." Elle sourit. "je vais pouvoir enfin être utile !"  
  
Khalid aida Van à se relever. Hitomi se précipita également. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers l'échelle du Croisé, un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Allen était descendu et essayait d'analyser la situation. Hitomi était bouleversée, Allen la serra dans ses bras et lui sourit timidement. Khalid confia Van au chevalier. Minsc descendait l'échelle de corde, il semblait encore faible. "Minsc remonte !" cria Khalid. L'elfe n'écoutait pas, et arriva au sol. Minsc regarda alors gravement son frère. "Khalid ... Rolanto est un élu de Mana, l'Arbre me l'a montré ... Il faut qu'il le rencontre! Il doit être là avec les autres élus !"  
  
"Mais il a perdu la raison Minsc ! Il fait parti de nos ennemis ! Je te rappelle que leur but est la destruction de l'Arbre ... et la notre par la même occasion ..." s'écria Khalid.  
  
"Khalid, l'Arbre est au courant de tout ... il est conscient de l'attitude de Rolanto ... Mais il souhaite toujours sa présence !" répondit-il avec un visage neutre.  
  
Khalid se rappella de l'attitude de l'homme au tatouage alors qu'il était chez Weï. Il secouait la tête et soudain il se rappella du jeune homme paisible qui s'amusait avec Merle dans les jardins de Fanélia ... Il se retourna et courut en direction de la clairière où se trouvaient Lixa et Rolanto. Allen le regarda sans comprendre. Minsc lui expliqua "L'Arbre doit considérer que Rolanto peut aider ou doit l'être ... enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ... Il vaut mieux que tout le monde remonte ..."  
  
"Et toi ?"fit Allen en mettant Van sur son dos.  
  
"Khalid a oublié ceci ..." dit-il en montrant le médaillon "Il peut en avoir besoin !"  
  
Khalid arriva dans la clairière. Merle et Mika étaient entrain de se battre en se roulant dans l'herbe. Lixa et Rolanto, dont le tatouage avait de nouveau disparu, étaient essouflés ... visiblement ils n'avaient pas attendu pour se battre.  
  
"Lixa ... " lança l'elfe.  
  
" Khalid qu'est-ce que tu fous là ???"  
  
"Il ne faut pas ... enfin ... Rolanto ... " tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Puis son regard tomba sur le corps de Jacques. Il sera les poings, il avait envie d'hurler à Lixa d'en finir avec lui. C'est alors que Minsc arriva près de son frère, posa une main sur son épaule et dit "Lixa ... Rolanto ne doit pas mourrir !"  
  
Lixa le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'écria en regardant Khalid "Il débloque ton frère ... je vais en finir avec lui !"  
  
"Ca c'est ce que tu crois petite fille " répondit Rolanto qui reprenait son souffle.  
  
" PETITE FILLE !" hoqueta-t-elle hors d'elle. Elle leva son sabre et se jeta sur lui. Pendant ce temps Merle et Mika se battaient sans relâche. Khalid et Minsc ne savait que faire. "Minsc ... tu es sûr de toi ?" lacha Khalid en s'agenouillant prêt de Jacques. Minsc fit un signe de tête et tendit le médaillon à l'elfe et dit simplement "Arrête les ..." Khalid aquiesça et prit le médaillon. Il attendit le bon moment et s'élança sur Rolanto. Le pendentif eut la même réaction que lors de leur première rencontre, il brilla énormement dès qu'il fut en contact avec l'homme au tatouage. Rolanto s'effondra alors. Khalid se releva doucement. Merle était également inconsciente et l'autre fille chat s'était enfuie. Lixa s'approcha de lui ... il sembla à Khalid qu'elle voulait l'étrangler, il s'expliqua très vite "Lixa ... c'était le seul moyen ... tu allais le tuer !"  
  
"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il méritait ?" hurla-t-elle en indiquant Jacques.  
  
"Lixa, l'Arbre Mana veut qu'on lui amène Rolanto ..." dit-il sans conviction. Il avait envie tout autant qu'elle de le punir, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait obéir à l'Arbre.  
  
"Mana l'aura ... quand j'en aurais fini avec lui !". Elle s'avança près de l'homme inconscient.  
  
"Je pense que Jacques aurait voulu que l'on sauve son ami ..." dit calmement Khalid en lui barrant le chemin "L'Arbre du savoir pourra peut- être l'aider à retrouver son esprit ... Les seuls responsables sont les Destructeurs ... Il faut nous croire ... il faut me croire". Lixa s'arrèta les larmes aux yeux et les dents serrés. Elle rengaina son arme et se dirigea lentement vers le corps inerte de Jacques. "Faisons lui honneur ... on ne peut pas le laisser ainsi ."dit-elle doucement en s'agenouillant, puis elle murmura en posant une main sur le front glacial du garçon "Tu seras vengé, je te le promets!".  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XII : TENSIONS CHEZ LES ELUS.  
  
Après qu'ils eurent remonté Merle et Rolanto dans le croisé, ils les installèrent dans une chambre et attendirent leur réveil. Merle fut la première a ouvrir les yeux, elle demanda ou était Rolanto et se mit à son chevet en attendant qu'ils se réveille. Elle savait que tout irait bien a présent. Son tatouage été revenu et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Rolanto ressentit une forte douleur à la tête et il se la prit dans les mains  
  
"Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Chut… calme-toi , dit Merle, tout va bien ..  
  
- NON !! Rien ne va bien !! cria Lixa, elle releva la tête de Rolanto et la frappa au visage , TU VAS PAYER !!!  
  
- Arrête !!! Lança Khalid et il dut demander à son frère de l'aider.  
  
- Qu'ai-je fait ? demanda Rolanto  
  
- Tu as tué Jacques dit froidement Gabriel "  
  
Rolanto fut littéralement terrassé par cette nouvelle, il les regarda tous et dit " Où puis - je voir son corps ?"  
  
"Suis moi" fit Gabriel et il le suivit bien que merle voulait qu'il reste dans son lit et tout le monde finit par les suivre.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva près du corps, il caressa son visage et des larmes commencèrent à couler " Jacques … Mon ami …" il se mit à côté du corps puis il s'assit en tailleur avec son épée devant lui. Merle voulait le chercher se heurta à un mur invisible  
  
" Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de réparer ce que j'ai fait " dit doucement Rolanto. Il ferma les yeux et une aura jaune l'entoura Minsc frappa sur ce mur et cria  
  
" Non ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour sauver la sienne !! L'arbre veut que l'on t'amène jusqu'à lui !!!"  
  
A ces mots Merle lui demanda d'arrêter de revenir elle n'arrêtait pas de taper contre ce mur mais Lixa ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait elle voulait dire à Rolanto d'arrêter mais elle ne fit rien car elle se disait qu'il le méritait bien. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment concentré Rolanto dit "Adieu " et un sorte de flamme jaune alla vers le corps de Jacques quand tout à coup une aura verte entoura le corps de Jacques et empêcha la flamme d'y pénétrer et la renvoya jusqu'à Rolanto celui-ci reprit conscience  
  
"Mais pourquoi cela ne marche t il pas ?"  
  
L'aura fit disparaître le corps de Jacques et Khalid de dire :  
  
" l'Arbre l'a rappelé à lui…"  
  
Lixa tournait en rond, en rage de n'avoir pu rien faire pour Jacques, en rage de ne pas pouvoir régler son compte à Rolanto, en rage de ne pas encore une fois comprendre ses sentiments.  
  
La formée, fatiguée, partit de la chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prit une bouteille d'alcool. La fille courut jusqu'au pont. Elle déposa la bouteille et monta sur la grille. Elle avançait en équilibre sans grande difficulté, alors elle commença à faire des acrobaties. Elle fit le poirier et dit en rigolant : "Et dire que j'étais fatiguée !!"  
  
Shala se promenait, elle aussi. Elle vit Lixa, se cacha se disant que ce serait une bonne occasion de voir ses capacités. Seulement, le vaisseau effectua une drôle de maneuvre et la formée perdit l'équilibre. Elle fut ejecter, et en un dernier espoir de raccorcha au bord du croisé. Son épaule gauche tremblait, elle avait dû se cogner.  
  
Shala accourut ne sachant que faire. Sauver sa pire ennemie et trahir Sabe ? Ou sauver sa pire ennemie et retrouver Gabriel ?  
  
Après quelques instants d'hésitations et appela Gabriel par télépathie.  
  
'GABY !!' lança Shala par télépatie 'Gaby dépêche toi, viens vite !'  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire, pensa t'elle alors . Elle était penchée au dessus du balcon maintenant maladroitement la main de Lixa, la pire ennemie de Sabe donc sa pire ennemie . Un geste de sa part et la fille mourait  
  
'Promet moi de ne rien faire à Lixa, promet le Sha-chan, ou je me charge de toi ...' Gabriel ... c'était lui qui l empêchait de la tuer . Mais c'était pourtant Sabe qui l'avait aidée à devenir forte, à se dresser contre ceux qui la rejettait . Mais Gaby ...  
  
"GABRIEL !!!!" Hurla t'elle alors qu'elle sentait la main de Lixa glisser .  
  
Un vent violant souffla dans son dos et 5 secondes plus tard elle voyait Gabriel toutes ailes dehors tenant Lixa qui pleurait et en même temps riait d'un rire de fou, dans ses bras.  
  
Shala sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et s'affala surle pont . Gabriel fit faire un tour à Lixa qui rigola de plus belle et vint se poser tout prêt de Shala maintenant fermemant Lixa .  
  
"Shala ... comment dire ..."  
  
"Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? C'est Sabe ma maîtresse, je lui dois tout, TOUT !! Pourquoi faut-il qu'à cause de toi je lui désobéisse ? Réponds Gaby ! REPONDS MOI !!"  
  
Elle était bouleversée car toutes ses bases si fragilement acquissent se brisaient sous ses pieds . Gabriel tendit une main vers son visage et en essuya les larmes puis arrêta un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de se taire . Il se releva et elle en fit de même . Elle haïssait ce silence, elle se souvenait l'avoir haï quand ils étaient enfant pour les même raison : Gabriel comprenait toujours tout avant tout le monde mais n'en parlait pas ou il chantait . Elle se souvenait de sa voix, cela faisait si longtemps ...  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du croisé pour ramener Lixa dans un endroit sûr, Shala attrapa la ceinture de Gabriel, comme une enfant, et se blottit contre son dos .  
  
"Gaby, est ce que tu chanteras pour moi ?"  
  
Pour toute réponse elle n'eut qu'un sourire, mais il en disait long et elle savait que les sourires de Gabriel étaient une chose rare et précieuse .  
  
C'est à la porte de Khalid que Gabriel frappa et quand se dernier lui ouvrit, Minsc était avec lui . On aurait dit que Khalid était face à un miroir . Gabriel alla déposé Lixa sur le lit, elle ne riait plus mais semblait en état de choc .  
  
"Occupe toi donc d'elle idiot et remercie donc Shala sinon ta belle ne serait plus parmis nous ."  
  
Khalid le regarda interloqué et Minsc rigola discretement . Gabriel s'en alla mais se retourna avant de fermer la porte .  
  
"Et puis, tu devrais tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ."  
  
La porte claqua, Gabriel attrapa la main de Shala et la guida .  
  
"Une chanson ... pourquoi pas ..."  
  
Après que Minsc sortît, Lixa se leva tant bien que mal. Elle voulut sortir à son tour mais, l'elfe la retînt par la bras. Il mit trop de force, et la formée, étant encore faible, tomba sur Khalid.  
  
"Où est Rolanto ? demanda Lixa en essayant de cacher son désarroi.  
  
- Près de Jacques … répondit l'elfe.  
  
- …  
  
- T'es vraiment une égoïste.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Monsieur l'elfe de Mana qui n'est même pas capable de …" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la gifla. Elle se releva, baissa la tête et l'elfe ne put voir qu'un sourire sur son visage.  
  
" Ca te fait rire ?" Khalid était visiblement énervé.  
  
- "Tu trouves pas que j'ai assez pleuré ? Ras-le-bol de passer pour la petite chose, la petite martyre ! Je vous menerai à Mana, je tuerai Sabe, et disparaîtrai avec.  
  
- Avec qui ? Ikare ?  
  
- Ikare est déjà parti, idiot !!  
  
- Bien et, comme d'habitude tu fuis tes problèmes.  
  
- J'ai été à la bonne école. C'est tout ce qu'on m'a appris.  
  
- C'est bien dommage.  
  
- Et apparement tu as été à la même école que moi. De toutes façons, je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tous les élus sont des torturés. Les gentils comme les méchants. Alors être gentil ou être méchant quelle différence…" Khalid était subjugué par les propos de la fille.  
  
"Quel âge as-tu, Lixa ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Réponds-moi … s'il te plaît.  
  
- J'ai quinze ans.  
  
- C'est bien triste à cet âge de penser que la vie est gachée." La formée s'assit sur le lit.  
  
Merle passa devant la porte de Khalid et Lixa et les entendit encore se disputer ... elle continua finalement sa route vers la chambre de Rolanto . Depuis que son échange n'avait pas fonctionné il était resté dans cette chambre. Il ne parlait à personne même si elle arrivait quelquefois à le faire sourire mais pour seulement un très court laps de temps malheureusement en ouvrant la porte elle le trouva tel qu'elle l'avait laissé recrovillé sur lui même en fixant le vide mais elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains  
  
" Salut !! c'est moi !  
  
- ...  
  
- Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !! Il faut que tu manges maintenant!  
  
- ...  
  
- Allez !! il faut manger maintenant!! il faut que tu reprenne des forces !  
  
- ... p-pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?"  
  
La surprise était si grande qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre mais enfin ...  
  
" Mais parce que je m'étais fait du souci pour toi !  
  
- Pourquoi ? J'ai tué Jacques. Pourquoi tu continue à m'aider ? Tout le monde me déteste ici et je les comprends je n'en peut plus. Je m'en vais."  
  
Il se leva prit son épée et se dirigea vers le pont..  
  
"NON !! RESTE !! J'ai faillit te perdre une fois je ne veux pas que cela recommence !!! REVIENS !!  
  
- non .. c'est mieux comme ca ..."  
  
Et il continua son chemin ...  
  
Gabriel et Shala étaient parti sur le pont pour regarder le ciel noir d'encre étoilé de Gaea et ses 2 lunes, la blanche et la bleue . Shala était allongée en pleine milieux du pont et écoutait la douce voix de Gabriel fredonner . Tous les souvenirs heureux de l'orphelinat pour elle se résumait aux 4 mois passés avec Gaby et à la rencontre de Sabe, et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une situation trop difficile : faire un choix entre ces 2 joies . Elle pouvait garder son mentor, sa maîtresse, la femme qui lui avait permis de devenir ce qu'elle était mais dans ce cas là elle perdrait son ami d'enfance, son amour d'enfance s'avouait elle même maintenant .  
  
'Tu penses trop petite fille ' Elle se redressa brusquement, cette voix dans sa tête . Elle se tourna vers Gabriel qui ne la regardait pas et chantait pour les étoiles, heureusement qu'il ne la regardait pas sinon il aurait remarqué son trouble .  
  
'Tu te dois de servir ton maître Shala, reviens vers nous, Sabe à besoin de toi '  
  
'Cain c'est toi ?' Question idiote qui cela pouvait être d'autre .  
  
'Shala reste avec eux car ils te mêneront indéniablement à Mana . Je te suivrais et t'assisterais mentalement et le moment venu nous agirons . Tu comprends ?'  
  
'Cain je ... je ... y a t'il moyen que j'entende Sabe sensei ?'  
  
Silence, la douce voix de Gabriel lui revint, enchanteresse  
  
'Shala fait ce que te dit Cain, s'ilte plait .' C'était la voix de Sabe qu'elle avait entendu dans sa tête, Sabe lui donnait une nouvelle mission . Elle se tourna vers Gabriel, une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya aussitôt .  
  
'Cain, dit à Sabe que je lui suis dévouée,je compte sur toi shinigami de malheur, adieu .'  
  
Gabriel avait cessé de chanter et la fixait .  
  
"Ca ne va pas ."  
  
"Si ! SI je vais bien, pourquoi ?"  
  
"Menteuse !"  
  
"Rolanto revient !" La voix de Merle chevrotante stoppa la dispute au grand soulagement de Shala et ils virent passer Rolanto à vive allure, Merle surles talons qui essayait désespérement de le retenir . Gabriel se leva et rattrappa Merle .  
  
"Merle qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"  
  
"Rolanto veut s'en aller! Gabriel fait quelque chose ."  
  
Gabriel retint Rolanto par le bras  
  
"Mais où comptes-tu aller comme ca ?  
  
- Assez loin pour ne plus faire de mal à qui que se soit..  
  
- Mais Rolanto... ,gémit Merle  
  
- Quoi ? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Jacques je ne veux pas que cela arrive à toi ou aux autres j'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ca  
  
- Et c'est en partant que tu pourras régler le problème ? Je ne crois pas . La solution est en toi et tu le trouveras car tout tes amis ici t'aideront...  
  
- Je n'ai plus d'amis ici depuis ce que j'ai fait  
  
- C'est faux et tu le sais !!! hurla Merle  
  
- Non c'est la vérité tout le monde espérait que je puisse réussir à faire l'échange de ma vie mais l'Arbre l'a empêché et depuis c'est encore pire... Je ne le supporte plus !!!!!!!!  
  
Il se mit à genoux en prenant sa tête dans ses mains et des larmes coulèrent sur le pont ......  
  
"Lève toi !!" Rolanto leva la tête. Lixa pointait une épée en plein milieux de son front.  
  
" Tue-moi c'est la meilleure à faire.  
  
- T'es qu'un crétin !! Je me demande pourquoi Jacques t'aimait tant... et c'est pour ça que je ne te tuerai pas, aussi le sacrifice de Jacques n'aurait servit à rien. Tu vas te lever !! On va aller chercher Jacques.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- L'Arbre l'a appelé à lui. Donc si les autres détruisent Mana c'est la fin de Jacques aussi." La formée rangea son épée. Rolanto se leva et sécha ses larmes. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et lui dit "merci ! Alors on part quand ?  
  
- Tout de suite !" Tous les autres furent subjugués. Lixa les emmena dans la salle de bord, pris le parchemin et qu'elle avait donné à l'elfe et une autre carte. Elle leur indiqua un point sur les deux cartes ...  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XIII : DESTINATION MANA.  
  
  
  
D'après Lixa, l'Arbre semblait se trouver au milieu d'un cratère ... ou un cirque. Aucun chemin ne semblait y mener et les montagnes l'entourant étaient très haute. Allen se pencha sur la carte un moment. « Le Croisé ne pourra pas franchir ces murailles. Si la carte dit vrai, la montée et la descente semble être trop abruptes. » expliqua le chevalier.  
  
« - De toute façon, ce n'est pas par les airs que je voulais passer. » fit Lixa avec un petit sourire.  
  
« - Tu veux passer par une grotte ... » risqua Minsc.  
  
« - Exact ! » répondit-elle.  
  
« - L"Arbre serait donc à cet endroit ... » réfléchit tout haut Khalid.  
  
« - Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Shala qui tenait la main de Gabriel.  
  
Lixa ignora la question ... visiblement elle ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. « Le problème, c'est qu'il y a là-bas une porte qui empêche d"accéder à la vallée. » fit-elle d'un air songeur.  
  
Khalid regarda son frère qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. « Ca, on s'en occupera ... Combien de temps prend la traverser jusqu'à cette porte ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« - la montagne est assez large ... il nous faudra quelques heures peut- être ... » expliqua-t-elle.  
  
« - Bon, récapitulons. Les élus désignés par l'Arbre sont Rolanto, Van, Gabriel ainsi qu'Hitomi. Lixa sera notre guide, et Minsc et moi devront être également présent. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire aux autres de nous accompagner. Nos ennemis se rapprochent ... et l'Arbre faiblit. Ce serait idiot que les autres risquent également leur vie ... »  
  
« - Je pars avec vous ! » s'écria Merle visiblement aussi déterminée que bouleversée.  
  
« - Merle, tu devrais rester ici avec Allen. » dit calmement Van.  
  
« - Non, non, non et NON ! Je partirais jusqu'à l'Arbre ! » hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Rolanto.  
  
« - Merle ... » tenta le jeune homme au tatouage.  
  
Van et Rolanto essayèrent de calmer leur jeune amie, mais Allen s'approcha « - Van ... Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de rester ici à vous attendre. Si Merle reste avec moi ... Elle ira également avec vous. »  
  
Khalid qui regardait la scène éclata de rire. « Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix ... Allen et Merle nous accompagneront donc. »  
  
Gabriel s'avança alors avec Shala « Elle nous accompagne aussi ! » dit-il posément. Shala semblait étonnée. Lixa posa les yeux sur Gabriel puis sur Shala. Son regard se durcit.  
  
« - Elle n'a rien à faire là-bas ! » remarqua-t-elle froidement.  
  
« - Tout comme Merle et Allen ... Elle nous accompagne, c'est tout ! » répondit-il tout aussi froidement.  
  
Khalid ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste que Lixa pour emmener l'apprenti de Sabe avec eux. Shala ne savait pas quoi faire, elle sera un peu plus fort la main de Gabriel. C'est alors que Caïn entra en contact avec l'esprit de Shala.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » fit-il.  
  
« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » répondit-elle silencieusement.  
  
« - Si l'elfe de Mana refuse de t'emmener, alors nous ne saurons jamais comment entrer dans Mana. Débrouille toi ! Je pense que Sabe n'apprécierait pas que tu échoues encore maintenant... »  
  
Shala baissa la tête en guise de soumission. Elle serra la main de son ami et releva la tête. « Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Lixa. Je peux vous être utile. Je connais bien les dangers des grottes ... »  
  
Gabriel la dévisagea puis il se tourna vers l'elfe. « Khalid, Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, pas maintenant. Je serais avec elle. »  
  
Il y eut un silence, l'elfe ne savait trop quoi faire. Gabriel était un élu ... et il emmènerait Shala de toutes façons. « Elle peut venir, mais tiens- la à l'œil ... » fit-il sans détour. Lixa tapa du point sur la table et lui lança « Idiot, emmener une disciple de Sabe avec nous. » elle se tourna alors vers Shala « Je te préviens, fais une seule erreur et tu m'auras sur ton chemin. »  
  
« - Elle n'en fera pas. » dit calmement Gabriel. Lixa le regarda et partit alors de la pièce en rage.  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce après la sortie théâtrale de Lixa. Gabriel s'approcha alors de Khalid qui apparemment restait sceptique par rapport à Shala.  
  
"Khalid fais moi confiance ... elle est avec nous !"  
  
"Non elle est avec toi ... c'est différent !"  
  
"écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais chez la shaman. Mais elle a changé." fit-il en indiquant Shala de l'autre coté de la pièce.  
  
L'elfe mais aussi Van et les autres restèrent sceptiques. "J'ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir ... Lixa a assez bien expliqué la situation si ça se passait mal."  
  
"Il faudrait y aller. Les autres ne nous attendront pas." dit Van en se dirigeant vers la cabine de pilotage. Allen et Hitomi lui emboîtèrent le pas. Puis Hitomi se retourna "Il nous faudrait la carte ..."  
  
"j'arrive!" s'écria Minsc ne préférant ne pas rester dans le climat de tension. Il prit la carte et s'éclipsa.  
  
"Van..." dit Hitomi en s'arrêtant  
  
"Oui hitomi qu'il y a t il ?" répondit Van  
  
Voyant que Allen et Minsc c'étaient arrêtés il leur dit  
  
" Allez dans la cabine je vous rejoins"  
  
"ok mais ne traîne pas trop " dit Allen  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Hitomi se jeta dans les bras de Van il la serra a son tour et lui embrassa le front  
  
"Cela faisait si longtemps.... tu m as tellement manqué..." dit-elle  
  
"Moi aussi ... je t'ai tellement attendu ... et nous avons eu si peu de temps depuis que tu es revenue ..." il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa. Ils seraient restés ainsi le plus longtemps possible quand la voix de Minsc se fit entendre  
  
"Van , l'arbre se meurt il faut vite faire quelque chose !!"  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux aucune parole ne fut prononcées mais ils s'était compris. Hitomi prit la main de Van qui l'emmena jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage pour retrouver les autres.  
  
Merle n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de Rolanto  
  
" Merle... il ne fallait pas insister pour venir avec nous" dit Rolanto en regardant au loin  
  
" Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?  
  
- non ce n 'est pas ca mais on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer la bas ce sera certainement dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose  
  
- mais ne t'en fais pas tu seras avec moi et tu me protégeras !  
  
- c'est de cela que je veux parler tu as vu ce que j'ai fait a Jacques ? je ne veux pas qu'il t arrive la même chose . je ne m'en remettrais pas" dit il en regardant le sol. En le voyant ainsi, Merle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Merle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant que nous serons ensemble il ne nous arrivera rien"  
  
Ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers la cabine de pilotage.  
  
Tout le monde était réunit et même Lixa était déjà revenue même si elle gardait un regard sombre.  
  
"Que fait Rolanto ici ? hurla t elle  
  
- c'est un des élus il faut qu'il soit la ! répondit sèchement Khalid  
  
- suis je la seule personne à se rappeler qu'il a tué jacques ?  
  
- ARRETE TOI LIXA ! hurla Merle les yeux humides.  
  
"Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres ..."  
  
Tous autant qu'ils étaient, pris dans les foudres de leur conversation violente, se retournèrent vers Gabriel, calmement calé contre une poutre loin des autres, la silhouette de Shala se découpant légèrement derrière lui . Depuis un certain temps il était redevenu très froid et il avait lancer ses mots sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait se passer .  
  
"Tu deviens dingue ma parole Gabriel, c'est cette fille qui te fais ça !" Cracha Lixa en pointant Shala du doigt qui se cacha un peu plus derrière Gabriel .  
  
"C'est vous tous qui êtes fou . Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'avec vos idées débiles nous sommes tous entrain de nous monter les uns contre les autres ."  
  
"C'est faux !" Lui répondit Khalid  
  
"Si je me souviens bien Minsc nous a dit que l'âme de Jacques se trouvait à Mana ..."  
  
"Oui" Lui confirma Minsc d'un ton calme.  
  
"Si nous nous rendons à Mana nous retrouverons son âme et si l'arbre est sauvé alors Jacques l'est aussi ."  
  
Le silence se fit autour de lui, Lixa remballa sa mauvaise humeur et Rolanto baissa la tête.  
  
"Je pense que la seule solution c'est Mana . C'est notre rôle après tout . De toute façon si vous n'y allez pas, je pars sans vous ."  
  
"Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Gabriel ? Il me semblait t'avoir entendu plusieurs fois dire que tu te fichais de l'arbre et de son sort ." Lui dit Khalid  
  
"C'est exact ... mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, et il a un lien direct avec l'arbre . De plus je suis un élu je ne peut pas le nier, c'est mon devoir et je l'accepte ."  
  
"Je pense que Gabriel à raison ." Lança timidement Lixa  
  
"Alors direction Mana ." Fixa Allen avec le regard approbateur de toute l'assemblée . Seul Shala pleurait dans l'ombre de Gabriel en ce demandant ce qu'elle allait devenir .  
  
La voix de Caïn lui revenait sans cesse , la hantait . Elle voulait plus que tout au monde aider Sabe envers qui elle était plus que redevable mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée Gaby et qu'il agissait si bizarrement avec elle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose être avec lui .  
  
Qui devait-elle trahir : Sabe ou Gabriel ?  
  
Le croisé commença à prendre de la vitesse et à la nuit tombée, ils purent tous voire se dresser devant eux une immense barrière de roches nacrées aux rainures rouilles, comme de multiples tâches de sang .  
  
"L'Arbre se meure ..." murmura calmement Khalid en voyant les montagnes. Il avait retrouvé son calme et son regard s'attrista.  
  
Il faisait nuit, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Cependant il lui semblait qu'aucun d'eux ne dormait. Gabriel n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'ils se déchiraient. Il apparut à Khalid que si tous les élus n'étaient pas enfermés sur le Croisé en altitude, la plupart serait parti.  
  
On frappa à la porte. "Entrez ..." fit l'elfe en s'asseyant sur son lit. Le roi de Fanélia entra "Tu dormais ?"  
  
"Non ... Après cet après midi ..."  
  
"Gabriel semble tenir énormément à cette fille ..."  
  
"Oui, peut-être un peu trop ..."  
  
"Khalid ... Je te conseille d'essayer de calmer le jeu, surtout entre Shala et Lixa."  
  
"Pourquoi se serait à moi de faire ça ?"s'écria l'elfe sans réfléchir.  
  
"Tu es celui qui nous a réuni, tu es celui en qui l'Arbre a mis sa confiance. C'est donc à toi de te débrouiller pour que l'on ne s'entretue pas."  
  
"Tu as raison ... Van ... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui nous attend derrière ces montagnes. Les grottes ne sont pas les lieux les plus sûr."  
  
"Nous y arriverons !"conclut Van avec un sourire confiant. "Je vais me coucher ..." il se leva et s'avança vers la porte. "Tu sais ... tu devrais aller voir Gabriel ... Il est sur le pont." Et Van sortit.  
  
"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée" se dit l'elfe. Il se leva et alla en direction du pont. Gabriel était assis et il chantait tout bas un air mélancolique. Khalid s'étonna de le voir seul sans sa nouvelle amie. "Que chantes-tu ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oh c'est toi ! Une vieille mélodie..." répondit l'homme aux ailes de chauve-souris. Soudain Khalid se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec lui.  
  
"Je suis content que tu veuilles toujours venir avec nous jusqu'à l'Arbre" dit calmement l'elfe en s'asseyant à coté de lui. "Et pas seulement à cause de la quête ..."  
  
Gabriel lui souria puis reprit sa chanson. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et dit "Je comprends que vous soyez méfiant avec Shala, mais tu n'as pas à l'être vis-à-vis de moi. Tu es mon ami Khalid, fais moi confiance..."  
  
Khalid opina du chef "Puis-je te poser une question Gabriel ?"  
  
"bien-sûr !"  
  
"Tu sembles proche de Shala ..."  
  
Gabriel semblait hésiter à en parler. "Tu sais" reprit Khalid,"Quand j'étais chez Weï, Sabe ne s'est pas fait prié pour passer à la torture ..." Gabriel le regarda curieusement "...mais" continua-t-il "contrairement à Weï, elle est plus portée sur les tortures de l'esprit. Elle est très douée pour ça, je dois dire. Ne le prends pas mal Gabriel, mais si Shala est bien une disciple de Sabe, il est possible qu'elle soit elle aussi torturée ..."  
  
"Où veux-tu en venir ?" fit Gabriel avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
  
"Il faut que tu fasses attention, tu es également mon ami. Je ne veux que tu subisses les mêmes sévices que moi."  
  
Il y eut alors une légère brise, comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Puis Gabriel regarda le ciel et dit "Je ferais attention ..." et il rechanta calmement.  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE VI : IN AN OTHER PLACE.  
  
Caïn s'effondra dans les bras de Weï qui ne put le soutenir et tomba à genoux entrainée par le poid de son compagnon .  
  
"Caïn ..." soupira t'elle "Sabe ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu lui fais faire alors qu'on est pas du tout sur de la fidélité de Shala ."  
  
Sabe avait récupérée la main qui était alors posée sur l'épaule de Caïn pour qu'elle puisse parlait à Shala à travers le shinigami, Caïn l'avait prévenu que cela lui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie et qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer . Elle regarda sa main sous tous les angles et pris enfin sa complice en consideration .  
  
"Et la tienne de servante, Mika, que fait elle ?"  
  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, heureusement qu'elles avaient un intêret commun, sinon avec la force qu'elles possédaient, elles se seraient entretuer et auraient détruit le sanctuaire . Weï carressa le visage de Caïn posé sur ses genoux .  
  
"Mika va revenir, Rolanto c'est réveillé mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir . Les nouvelles vont arriver d'ici peu ."  
  
"Si tu le dis . Mais il faut que nous prenions une décision, maintenant ."  
  
Weï s'écarta laissant reposer Caïn, endormi, à terre, et s'approcha de Sabe dont elle prit la main et lui mordit un doigt . Cette dernière s'écarta et manqua de la gifler, elle se retint car Weï aurait été trop contente .  
  
"Maudite shâman !"  
  
"Enfin un peu d'action ma chère, enfin un peu d'action . Attendons néanmoins le réveil de Caïn ."  
  
"Oui, c'est grâce à lui que nous arriverons à Mana, il doit être en forme . N'y aurait-il pas dans tes grimoires une formule nous permettant de lui donner plus d'énergie vitale ?"  
  
"Peut être, viens avec moi, la salle des sortilèges va te plaire ."  
  
"Si tu comptes utiliser mon sang pour lui tu te trompes ! Si tu l'aimes tant fais lui don du tien, ma chère ..." Elle ricana, la shaman continuait à avancer. Elle arriva devant une énorme porte de vieux bois, la porte grinça. La salle était noire, sombre, et lugubre : une ambiance que Sabe aimait particulièrement. Elle vit un fauteil et s'assit. "Alors qu'attends- tu de moi ?"  
  
"c'est simple ... il y a en toi 2 personnes, exact ?" demanda Weï en s'approchant d'une étagère poussièreuse et en y cherchant un grimoire.  
  
"Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai en quelque sorte fusionner avec Tamara, attends une minute !" répondit Sabe.  
  
"où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce .... ah le voila !!"  
  
"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te filer Tamara comme ça, après le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour y arriver !!!" s'écria Sabe en se levant brusquement.  
  
" Calme toi, calme toi .." fit Weï absorbé dans son grimoire en faisant signe à Sabe de se rasseoir. "je t'ai dit que ça allait te plaire ... Voyons ..." reprit-elle alors qu'elle tournait inlassablement les pages de son livre. Sabe s'approcha "en quoi ça consiste au juste ?"  
  
"Normalement, pour ce genre d'opération il faut prélever de l'energie vitale et non du sang ... puisque Caïn est un shinigami."  
  
"Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller avec un animal ou autre .."lacha-t-elle mefiante en voyant le sourire de la shaman.  
  
"Non .. l'energie vitale humaine est la plus adéquate et la plus riche." expliqua-t-elle en passant distraitement sa langue sur ses lêvres. "En principe ce type d'opération fait énormément souffrir le donateur, l'épuise et petit à petit ..."  
  
"Il faut qu'elle reste en vie ... sinon je pourrais plus acceder à ses pouvoirs."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ... Ah le voila enfin, je dois avoir tous ce qu'il me faut ici ... on commence ?"  
  
"pas touche, sorcière !" dit Sabe en frappant Weï. "Ecoute moi bien ! Tu ne me toucheras pas !  
  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est Tamara que je veux !  
  
- Justement je suis Tamara !!  
  
- Arrête deux secondes ! Tu n'as besoin que de ses pouvoirs, non ?  
  
- Idiote, t'as encore rien pigé ?? Je suis Tamara !! Sabe est en moi mais c'est moi Tamara qui commande !  
  
Weï SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!"hurla une voix venant du couloir.  
  
Weï et Sabe eurent juste le temps de se retourner et virent Mika couverte de poussière et haletante se précipiter dans la pièce.  
  
"Mi .. Mika ?!" balbutia Weï.  
  
"Weï-sama ... je .. ils ont pris Rolanto !"  
  
"Ca on le sait déjà !" lacha Sabe de mauvaise humeur.  
  
"Continue Mika ..." dit calmement la shaman.  
  
"Ils sont tous monté dans un grand vaisseau volant, je n'ai pas pu les suivre mais j'ai réussi à voir un peu ce qu'il s'y passait!" reprit-elle "je me suis trouvé une bonne cachette sur un arbre gigantesque, mais les oiseaux faisaient beaucoup de bruit .. enfin j'avais tellement faim, ils ne m'ont pas embete longtemps .."fit-elle avec un petit rire.  
  
"Je me fiche de tes oiseaux qu'as-tu appris ?" s'écria Sabe qui s'impatientait.  
  
"Votre chèèèèèèère Shala, c'est fait très ami-ami avec un jeune homme blond ... assez étrange d'ailleurs ... en tout cas, je pense qu'elle a changé de camp maintenant."déclara-t-elle avec un sourire de triomphe.  
  
"Ca, on s'en est occupé !"lança la formée.  
  
"Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il mijote par hasard ?" demanda Weï.  
  
"Si Weï-Sama !je crois qu'ils vont partir vers Mana ... enfin j'en suis pas sure mais vu qu'ils avaient l'air de faire une réunion au sommet ..."  
  
"Qu'importe !!! quelle était leur direction ?"  
  
"vers l'Est ... c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre .." dit la jeune fille chat.  
  
"Ca ne m'étonne pas ..."se moqua Sabe.  
  
"Tu veux tater de mes griffes peut-être !"s'écria Mika qui était prète à bondir.  
  
"J'adorerais te donner une leçon ..." remarqua Sabe.  
  
"Il ne faut pas perdre trop de temps ..."déclara Caïn. le shinigami s'était réveillé. Il semblait affaibli cependant il avait repris des forces.  
  
"Tu es déjà debout !" s'étonna Weï en se précipitant vers lui. "Dommage ... je ne pourrais pas appliquer ce rituel ..."fit-elle avec une moue.  
  
"Tu as raison, Caïn. ne perdons plus de temps! Il faut essayer de les rattrapper. Ils nous menerons tout droit vers l'Arbre." conclut Sabe avec un affreux sourire.  
  
Ils repartirent et la shaman empoigna le bras de la formée : "Alors c'est Tamara ? C'est elle qui a tout manigancé ?" La formée sourit, son visage tout entier s'illumina … elle était machiavélique. Weï commençait à redouter qu'elle les aie tous tromper, mais elle rit et dit : "Alors comment doit-on te nommer ? Sabe ou Tamara ?  
  
- Discorde … c'est beau non ?" Caïn approcha et dit : "Qu'est-ce que vous comploter vous deux ?"  
  
Weï regarda un instant Discorde dans les yeux y cherchant un indice mais tout ce qu'il y trouvait c'était du vice . Elle détacha son regard d'elle, elle avait un mauvais présentiment maisne savais pas de quoi il en retournait, elle lâcha le bras de discorde et vint se lover dans les bras de Caïn qui posa sa tête au creux de son épaule . Weï sentait un souffle froid et trop rapide pour un être de sa condition et elle le sentait s'appuyer autant qu'il pouvait sur elle . Elle garda son visage pervers et son sourir de composition pour éviter à discorde un plaisir de plus . Caïn qui avait lu ses pensées lui embrassa l'épaule .  
  
'Je vais bien mais toi qu'est ce qui te chiffone ?'  
  
Elle lui ferma précipitement ses pensées pour u'il ne découvre pas pour Discorde . Weï était tiraillée entre 2 gros problèmes et se sentait perdue . D'une part elle ne savait pas qui elle avait en face d'elle, soit une alliée folle soit une traitresse du côté des élus et dont elle ne connaissait pas les intentions ; et de l'autre part, Caïn, l'homme de qui elle était tombée amoureuse et à qui elle tenait trop à son goût, était sur le point de mourir mais s'ilne disait rien, et cette fois cette mort serait définitive et sans retour, qu'allait elle faire sans lui .  
  
"Weï ! Tu es avec nous ?" Lui lança discorde  
  
"Que me veux-tu d ... Sabe ?" Elle avait failli se traïr .  
  
"Avec ce que viens de nous dire ta petite bestiole de compagnie il va falloir que nous décidions d'une stratégie ."  
  
"Et Shala tu l'oublies !"  
  
Sabe réfléchit un instant, Weï serait fort la main de Caïn y cherchant un peu de chaleur et un peu de force qui commençait à lui manquer mais Caïn commatait plus qu'autre chose cherchant lui même une source d'énergie .  
  
"Shala ... elle nous sera utile sur place, je serais donc d'avis de se rendre à Mana ."  
  
"Mais comment veux-tu qu'on se rende à Mana ?" Lui cracha Weï .  
  
  
  
La formée rigola en voyant l'air pitoyable de Weï. [ Que croyait-elle donc ? Que je me laisserai gouverner ?] Elle sentit quelque chose lui entrer dans la tête, elle regarda Caïn et lui dit sèchement : "N'essaie même pas, tu sais de quoi il en retournerait ! Mais bon pour l'instant on a besoin de toi alors je vais faire un petit effort ..." Elle appela un de ses hommes (En effet Discorde s'étaient formé une petite armée personnelle ..) et lui trancha le bras. " Vas-y sorcière, tu as tout le sang et l'énergie que tu désires. Pour Mana, j'y vais comme je veux. J'y suis déjà allée un fois pour souiller l'Arbre."  
  
Mika scrutait Sabe ou plutôt Discorde, elle cherchait pourquoi une personne comme elle avait besoin des autres.  
  
"C'est quand vous voulez les petits gars !"  
  
Mika attendait que Weï-Sama, Sabe et Caïn qui avait retrouvé ses forces, se mettent enfin d'accord sur le moyen de transport. Elle tournait en rond en pensant à Rolanto. Quand elle avait espionner les élus, elle l'avait trouvé changer ... un tatouage sur son visage. De plus les autres paraissaient le traiter comme un ami ... Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait prisonnier ? Etait-il un traître comme Shala ? Mais en fait ce qui intriguait le plus Mika, c'était cette jeune fille chat qui le tenait toujours par le bras .....  
  
« Alors comme ça on est jalouse ? » lui souffla Caïn.  
  
« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » lâcha Mika en partant de la salle des sortilèges.  
  
Caïn se tourna alors vers la shaman et la formée. « Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait les suivre si notre « chère » Sabe sait où se trouve l'Arbre ? » lança Weï d'un ton acide « D'ailleurs pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas amené à l'Arbre dès le début ? » reprit la shaman en se rapprochant de Caïn.  
  
« - Je te rappelle quel était notre contrat. Je t'amenais à l'Arbre Mana et en compensation tu m'aidais à ... » fit la formée.  
  
« - à tuer Lixa, oui je sais ... » coupa la shaman.  
  
« - Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour la tuer » déclara Discorde « Mais pour la trouver ! »  
  
« - Pourquoi n'attenderions nous pas les élus devant l'Arbre du savoir ?  C'est leur but, et au moins on est sûr de les trouver !»  
  
« - Le seul problème Caïn, c'est que je n'ai aucune confiance en cette sorcière ! »  
  
« - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta confiance pour savoir où est l'Arbre du savoir ... » lâcha la shaman en agitant les doigts.  
  
« - Ca ne servirait à rien ... la porte qui mène à l'Arbre est close, Lixa le sait aussi bien que moi ! L'Arbre n'est pas stupide, il m'a laissé entrer une fois, il ne va pas commettre la même erreur. »  
  
« - Alors que fait-on ? » demanda le shinami.  
  
« - On va suivre l'elfe de Mana, et donc les élus, jusqu'à la porte. Seul lui et la puissance de son médaillon peuvent l'ouvrir. Après chacun pourra vaquer ses occupations !»  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XIV : UN MEME ENNEMI ? :  
  
  
  
Le soleil se leva sur le Croisé. Tout le monde était sur le pont. « On arrive bientôt ? » demanda Minsc.  
  
« - Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de distance entre nous et cette grotte ... » répondit Allen.  
  
« - On devrait commencer à se préparer ... » reprit l'elfe.  
  
« - Bah ! on aura bien le temps, une fois arrivés sur place, Minsc ! » fit Merle toujours à proximité de Rolanto.  
  
« - Je ne parlais pas de ça ... mais plutôt de notre défense ... »  
  
« - Défense ? »  
  
« - Tu crois que nos ennemis vont s'arrêter après la petite bataille de la dernière fois ... Non l'enjeu est trop important ! » s'écria Khalid.  
  
« - Tu penses qu'ils ont de l'avance sur nous ? »  
  
« - Je n'en sais rien mais je suis persuadé qu'on les croisera là-bas ...  Bon voyons voir ... » l'elfe regarda tour à tour les visages de ses compagnons. « Où est Lixa ? ? ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« - Elle ne se sentait pas bien ... » répondit Mirana, puis en voyant le visage de Khalid se pâlir elle reprit « enfin rien de grave, rassurez vous ! Mais j'ai préféré ne pas la réveiller trop tôt.»  
  
Khalid s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Hitomi le coupa « Je vais aller la chercher, enfin si le docteur le veux bien » fit-elle en regardant Khalid puis Mirana. La princesse lui fit un signe de tête. La jeune fille descendit alors vers les cabines. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle mijote » murmura Merle.  
  
Hitomi se dirigea alors vers la cabine de la formée, elle frappa.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« C'est moi, Hitomi ... »  
  
Il y eut un silence puis Lixa lui dit de rentrer. « Je ... je voulais te parler ... » fit la jeune fille.  
  
« Si c'est à propos de ma santé, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ... Tu peux retourner avec les autres, j'arrive !»  
  
« je ne venais pas que pour ça ... »  
  
Lixa sembla confuse un instant puis enchaîna très vite « Alors, que voulais- tu me dire ? » La formée espéra que Mirana ne lui avait pas parlé de son échange de sang avec Van.  
  
« C'est à propos de Khalid ... »  
  
« De .. de Khalid ... » bredouilla Lixa. « Que veux-t-il ? »  
  
« Au moins avec lui, c'est clair ! Mais toi que souhaites-tu ? » demanda Hitomi en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Son regard était déterminée ... visiblement elle avait l'air d'y avoir réfléchi.  
  
« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ... »  
  
« Bon dans ce cas je vais être un peu plus directe ... »  
  
Lixa n'aimait pas tellement la tournure que prenait la conversation ... Cependant elle lui inspirait confiance.  
  
« ... Pourquoi le fais-tu souffrir comme ça ? »  
  
« Moi je le fais souffrir ? » fit la formée incrédule.  
  
« Exactement ... Il t'aime ! ça en crève les yeux ! ! !  Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? »  
  
Un silence se fit. Puis Lixa reprit « ... Pourquoi il t'a envoyé ici ... Il aurait au moins pu venir lui-même ... »  
  
« Il ne m'a rien demandé ... mais pourtant il a essayé plusieurs fois de discuter avec toi ! »  
  
« Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ! ! ! ! ! ! ! » s'écria Lixa.  
  
Hitomi lui mit les mains sur les épaules. « Ce que j'étais venu te dire c'était de ne plus le rejeter ainsi ... Tu lui fais autant de mal que tu t'en fais à toi-même. Il ne sera peut-être pas toujours là. » Lixa s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et baissa la tête. « Réflechis-y Lixa .... ce genre de chose n'arrive pas souvent .... » fit Hitomi en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Au fait, on t'attend tous sur le pont ... ». Elle sortit.  
  
La formée n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle essayait en vain de retenir ses larmes « Ah Hitomi .... j"aimerais suivre tes conseils ... mais si je le faisais, alors à ma mort ... Khalid ....... ». Elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'Hitomi revint parmi les autres, elle remarqua que Rolanto avait l'air absent même si Merle essayait de lui faire garder son attention sur ce qu'elle disait...  
  
"Mika....mais.. c'est le nom de la fille chat qui ..." Rolanto n'eut pas le temps de finir car il s'aperçut qu'il avait dit ca sans murmurer et cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Merle qui lui sauta dessus :  
  
"QUI C'EST CELLE LA ??? " lui hurla-t-elle  
  
"Je pense que c'est la fille chat qui était avec lui lors de la précédente bataille" dit calmement Van  
  
"C'est exact, c'est elle qui m'a recueilli quand j'était... enfin quand j'ai..."  
  
"Mais maintenant tu n'es plus avec eux !! Alors cesse de penser à elle !!!" dit cria Merle en le serrant fort  
  
Son regard se dirigea au loin quand soudain Hitomi s'approcha et lui demanda  
  
"J'ai cru comprendre qu'au départ tu n'appréciais pas le peuple du dieu dragon.. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi."  
  
"D'accord comme tu veux ..." il repoussa gentiment Merle et enleva les vêtements qu'il portait sur le haut du corps pour laisser apparaître une énorme cicatrice qui lui traversait toute la poitrine. Au moment où Lixa arrivait, elle vit celle cicatrice sur le corps de Rolanto et lui en train d'expliquer à Hitomi pourquoi il en voulait au peuple du dieu dragon.  
  
"Cela me semble trop évident "dit Hitomi  
  
"Pardon ?" reprit Rolanto avec suprise  
  
"Oui déjà le fait que ce soit le peuple du dieu dragon qui ait fait ça, me surprends et puis qu'ils laissent des indices aussi évident ..." expliqua-t- elle  
  
"Hitomi, j'en avais déjà discuté avec lui mais bon on s'était arrêté sur le fait que si quelqu'un en voulait à mon peuple qui serait-il ?" retorqua Van  
  
"Je pense connaître la réponse ....."fit discrètement Shala .....  
  
  
  
Tous les regards de l'assemblée tombèrent sur Shala, elle se sentait seule et sans défense, Gabriel l'ayant laissée pour aller discuter d'une stratégie de défense avec Khalid . Elle posa un regard affolée vers l'autre bout de la pièce où il se tenait, il lui jetta un simple coup d'oeil et se détourna .  
  
'Pourquoi ne vient-il pas m'aider ?' Pensa t'elle  
  
Lixa se rapprocha de Shala et cette dernière recula à son approche . Lixa tendit la main .  
  
"Calme-toi ! Je ne vais rien te faire ."  
  
Shala la regarda avec inquiétude mais resta en place .  
  
'Mais pourquoi il faut que je parles au mauvais moment moi ...je fais quoi moi maintenant.'  
  
"Shala, fait nous confiance ..." Lui dit gentiment Minsc .  
  
Elle regarda Gabriel mais sans succès il regardait ailleurs .  
  
"Et bien ... il y a 3 personnes qui sont contre les Atlantes ..."  
  
"Continue ..." Lui insista Lixa en se rapprochant .  
  
"Elles ont dû subir des choses mauvaises à cause des Atlantes et leur haine est tournée vers eux où en plus vers quelqu'un d'autre ."  
  
"Parles ..." L'incita Lixa avec une petite voie commençant à comprendre .  
  
"Les personnes qui en veulent au peuple du Dieu Dragon ce sont les trois formées . La colère de Sabe se tourna aussi vers toi ..." Dit elle en regardant Lixa "mais aussi vers les Atlantes . Avec l'aide Weï et de ses pouvoirs de Shâman, Sabe a trouvé une partie des élus avant vous et s'est occupée de les rendre fous contre les Atlantes car elle savait que le dernier était un élu et que les autres se rebelleraient contre lui ."  
  
Elle avait vidé son sac et se sentait un peu mieux . Ce qu'elle redoutait maintenant c'était les réprimandes de Caïn dans son crâne mais il restait muet depuis un moment .  
  
Elle s'éloigna néanmoins de Lixa qui reprenait conscience de sa première rencontre avec Van, oh oui elle avait détesté Van parce qu'il était un Atlantes et Rolanto ... Gabriel non plus n'avait pas été très agréable, mais Gabriel n'était agréable avec personne à part Shala .  
  
Au moment même où tout le monde était en pleine réflexion Gabriel se raidit et s'écarta un peu de la vitre contre laquelle il était accoudée .  
  
"Gaby ?!" Cria Shala en se rapprochant de lui . Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta et se tourna vers les autres .  
  
"Mana ..." Prononça t'il .  
  
« On y est, Chef ! » cria Gadès depuis la cabine de pilotage.  
  
« Je vais aller voir où on peut se poser ... préparez vous ! » déclara Allen en sortant de la salle.  
  
« Hé bien allons-y ... » souffla Khalid en prenant une bonne respiration.  
  
Merle et Rolanto avait vite pris quelques affaires et allèrent chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines. Van et Hitomi ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Gabriel et Shala disparurent sur le pont. Lixa quand à elle retourna à sa cabine suivit de Mirana qui voulait lui refaire un bilan complet de santé. Les 2 elfes se retrouvaient donc seul dans la salle principale. « L"Arbre a- t-il essayé de communiquer avec toi ? » demanda Minsc d'un air inquiet.  
  
« - Non, c"est bien ce qui m"inquiète ... Il est faible, je le sens ... »  
  
« - Et toi, tu es si pâle ... »  
  
« - Raison de plus pour agir rapidement ! »  
  
Khalid regarda son frère en silence ... cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ... Pourtant c'est comme si on ne les avait jamais séparé. Soudain Minsc reprit la parole « Khalid ... tu ... tu te souviens de nos parents ? »  
  
L'elfe regarda son frère tristement. Il secoua lentement la tête pour faire signe que non. « Peut-être ..  Enfin il est possible qu'ils soient ... qu"ils ne soient pas morts ? » souffla Minsc.  
  
« - Minsc, je .. »  
  
« - Je me rappelle d'un village en feu Khalid ! Notre village ! Il était au pied de Mana ! Je l"ai vu Khalid ! Toi aussi tu étais là ! »  
  
« - Tu te souviens ... »  
  
« - Lorsque Weï m'a réveillé, elle a utilisé quelque chose qui a agi sur la mémoire ... Khalid ... quelqu'un a souhaité notre mort ... »  
  
Minsc serait ses poings et gardez la tête baissée. Son corps tremblait au rythme de ses sanglots. Khalid s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le médaillon s'enflamma et Khalid eut une vision. Il vit un village qui brûlait. Il y avait des cris. Quelqu'un lui serait la main, c'était Minsc. Il tourna ses yeux au dessus des flammes. Il aperçut aux travers de la fumée un tronc titanesque, Mana. Soudain parmi les cris de paniques et de douleurs, il entendit un rire. Un rire de triomphe ... Sans réfléchir il avança en direction de ce bruit affreux, en tenant toujours fermement Minsc par la main. Une personne se tenait devant l'Arbre. Il la connaissait. Elle hurla des phrases incompréhensibles. L'Arbre sembla soudain mourir. Au même moment des cris perçants d'agonie se firent entendre puis se turent. Khalid et Minsc se serrèrent alors la main un peu plus fort. Il leur sembla, qu'ils étaient les derniers elfes vivants. Un silence emplit alors la village en ruine. La personne qui se tenait devant l'Arbre parla alors d'une voix glaciale « Les elfes sont morts ... Il ne reste que les atlantes ... ». Cette voix ...  
  
« - Khalid, réveille-toi ! »  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. C'était Lixa. Il cligna des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait aussi Mirana et Minsc.  
  
« - Comment ça va ? » demanda précipitamment son frère.  
  
« - Je vais bien enfin je crois ... »  
  
« - Ca va pas de s'évanouir comme ça ! » lui reprocha la formée.  
  
« - Je ... L'Arbre ... il m'a envoyé des images ... »  
  
« - On s'en était douté, tu as beaucoup remué ... » fit Lixa.  
  
« - Alors ... tu l'as vu, Khalid ? » demanda Minsc.  
  
Khalid le regarda interloqué, puis après quelques secondes tout le rêve lui revint en mémoire. « - Je l'ai vu ... »  
  
« - De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? » reprit la formée. Lixa s'inquiéta en voyant les visages des 2 elfes.  
  
« - Khalid ... » souffla Mirana.  
  
« - Lixa, je crois que nous avons dorénavant un ennemi commun. »  
  
La formée tourna son regard de celui de l'elfe et se mordit les lèvres. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et puis, elle dit : "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?  
  
- ... de quoi parles-tu ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que l'Arbre mourrait et que toi tu mourrais avec ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais il ne trouva rien alors il parla franchement : "comment le sais-tu ?" La jeune fille rit.  
  
"- Il suffit de te regarder, tu deviens de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus inquiet et pressé."  
  
Un secousse retentit, Merle arriva en courant : le croisé avait atterrit dans la forêt.  
  
Rolanto fut l'un des premiers à descendre du croisé avec Van et Hitomi qui se tenaient par la main.  
  
"On dirait que Merle tourne autour de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et ce n'est pas plus mal " dit Hitomi en se serrant contre Van.  
  
Rolanto se retourna vers eux et leur dit :  
  
" Justement en parlant d'elle...  
  
- Et bien quoi tu sembles préoccupé , rétorqua Van.  
  
- J'ai une étrange impression ,expliqua Rolanto, un mauvais pressentiment ... C'est pour ca que je veux que tu veilles sur Merle, je préférerais qu'elle ne vienne pas...  
  
- ALORS CA NON !!!! TU NE VA PAS ENCORE ME LAISSER !!!!!! hurla Merle en descendant rapidement du Croisé tout en étant suivie par le reste de l'équipage.  
  
- MAIS REGARDE LES ENFIN ! cria Rolanto à son tour . Tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne me font plus confiance voire même pour certains ils me détestent. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas, je le vois quand ils me regardent depuis que j'ai tué Jacques plus rien n'est pareil...  
  
- Mais tu es un élu .. lui rétorqua Khalid . Tu dois venir avec nous .  
  
- ARRETE AVEC CA !!!! Je ne suis pas un élu !!!! Comment un élu pourrait il en tuer un autre hein ?!!!! Et puis ce tatouage ...  
  
Shala regardait Rolanto avec attention car lorsqu'elle l'avait vu chez Weï, il n'avait pas ce tatouage mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait attentivement...  
  
" Je crois savoir ce qu'il signifie ..."dit-elle tout à coup attirant tout les regards sur elle. En serrant un peu plus fort la main de Gabriel, elle entreprit une explication :  
  
" On m'a souvent parlé d'un tatouage comme celui de Rolanto. Celui désigne un homme capable de tout détruire grâce à un gigantesque pouvoir ... Mais lorsque le tatouage disparaît ...  
  
- Vas-y continue, dit doucement Minsc  
  
- MAIS ON SAIT CE QUI ARRIVE !!!! hurla Rolanto . Et vous l'avez tous vu !!!  
  
- C'est vrai que Rolanto a de grands pouvoirs dit Hitomi , lorsque je m'enfuyais avec Minsc il a réussi a créer un mur de flamme...  
  
- Sans oublier le rayon ,ajouta Minsc.  
  
Soudain pendant que Rolanto continuait à hurler sur l'équipage, le médaillon de Khalid se mit à briller et se mit en résonance avec le pendentif d'Hitomi que Van avait autour du cou. Rolanto sentit une effroyable douleur à la tête il hurlait en se prenant la tête dans les mains, Merle voulait être près de lui mais les mouvements trop brusques de Rolanto l'en empêchèrent. Quand soudain une marque ressemblant au tatouage de Rolanto apparut sur le sol et il fut entouré d'un halo de lumière qui tournait autour de lui . La douleur devenait insupportable ......  
  
Khalid et Van se retrouvèrent également sur des signes étranges semblables au tatouage de Rolanto.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ... ? » s'écria Lixa.  
  
« Rolanto ... Rolanto mais qu'est-ce qu'il t"arrive ? » balbutia Merle.  
  
C'est alors qu'il y eut un flash puis un bruit assourdissant comme si la foudre était tombée sur eux. Van, Rolanto et Khalid s'effondrèrent.  
  
« VAAAAN ! ! ! » cria Hitomi en se précipitant sur lui.  
  
Lixa s'agenouilla près de l'elfe et tâta son pouls d'une main tremblante. « C'est bon ils sont vivants ... » dit-elle avec soulagement.  
  
« Rolanto ... » souffla Merle. La jeune fille chat laissait couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le dos de l'homme au tatouage. Celui-ci leva précipitamment la tête.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait, Rolanto ? » fit Gabriel d'un ton grave et froid.  
  
Rolanto secoua la tête. Que faisait-il là ? Où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien ...  
  
Un peu plus tard, Khalid se réveilla à l'infirmerie du Croisé. Van était réveillé, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers lui « Tu n'as rien ? » demanda l'atlante.  
  
« Heu ... je crois que ça ira ...  Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »  
  
« Je viens de me lever ... »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé ... »  
  
« Tu veux dire avec Rolanto ? »  
  
« Oui. Pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqué ? »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que c'était volontaire, tu sais ... »  
  
« Mais même s'il ne l'a pas voulu. Il a failli nous tuer, Van. »  
  
Van resta un moment silencieux. On frappa à la porte. C'était Mirana « J'ai entendu parler alors ... Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
  
Ils lui firent signe que oui. Puis on entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Merle et Hitomi firent irruption dans la pièce. « Maître Van, tu es vivant ! ! ! » s'écria Merle en se jetant sur lui. Puis elle s'approcha de l'elfe « Contente de te voir debout ! ». Hitomi laissa couler des larmes en silence et enlaça Van. « Hmm, il vaudrait mieux sortir .. » souffla Mirana.  
  
« Où est Rolanto ? » demanda Khalid en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Gabriel et Allen l'ont enfermé dans sa cabine ... » répondit Mirana.  
  
« Khalid, il faut que tu m'aides ! ! » coupa Merle « Rolanto n'est pas méchant ... Dis-leur de le laisser sortir ! »  
  
« Merle ... je ne dis pas que Rolanto est méchant mais ... »  
  
« Non pas de mais ... »  
  
« Mais il est dangereux ! » continua l'elfe. Merle cherchait quelque chose pour répliquer. « On va aller le voir ... » proposa-t-il.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Rolanto. Allen, Gabriel et Gadès discutaient gravement. « Gabriel ... » appela Khalid.  
  
«Tu es levé, tant mieux ! » fit l'homme aux ailes chauve-souris avec soulagement. «  Que comptes-tu faire ? »  
  
Khalid réfléchit un instant. « Quoi qu'il en pense, Rolanto est un élu. L'Arbre souhaite qu'il vienne à Mana. »  
  
« Tu ne vas pas l'emmener avec nous dans cette grotte ! » s'étonna Gabriel.  
  
« Il a raison, Khalid, si il recommence ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure dans un lieu clos ... » reprit Allen.  
  
« ROLANTO NE VOULAIT CERTAINEMENT PAS VOUS FAIRE DE MAL ! » s'écria Merle « Il s'en veut déjà assez pour Jacques ... En plus vous n'avez rien eu ... VOUS ETES INJUSTES ! ! ! »  
  
« Merle, je crois savoir ce que tu ressens pour Rolanto ... Mais ... » dit calmement Khalid.  
  
« Je n'aime vraiment pas tes « mais » ... »  
  
« Mais Rolanto est resté longtemps chez la shaman. Sabe et Caïn étaient souvent à ses cotés et ... »  
  
« TU CROIS QUE C'EST UN TRAITRE ? C'EST CA ? »  
  
« Non, je pense plutôt que leur contact a dû ... »  
  
« TU CROIS QU'IL EST FOU ? »  
  
« Si, comme Shala le dit, Rolanto possède un grand pouvoir de destruction, il est possible que les destructeurs aient voulu se servir de lui ... Et d'après ce que j'ai compris leurs méthodes ne sont pas très ... saines ! » fit Gabriel en reprenant la parole.  
  
« Non .. non » souffla Merle en secouant la tête.  
  
Soudain Lixa arriva, elle semblait d'un calme étonnant ... presque glacial. Elle se mit devant Gadès qui gardait la porte. « Laisse moi passer ... »  
  
« Heu ... tu comptes faire quoi une fois dedans ? »  
  
« Ca te regarde pas, dégage vite ! » fit sèchement Lixa. Elle le poussa et ouvrit la porte. La cabine était vide et la fenêtre ouverte. « IL S'EST ENFUI ! ! ! » s'écria la formée.  
  
« Quoi ? ? ? » reprirent-ils tous en cœur.  
  
« Merle, Rolanto avait-il son tatouage ? » dit-elle en se tournant rapidement vers la jeune fille chat.  
  
« son ... son ... » balbutia Merle.  
  
« REPONDS ! » cria-t-elle.  
  
« Je ... je ne crois pas ... » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
La formée courut dans sa chambre laissant Merle en sanglot dans la chambre de Rolanto. Elle y pris deux manteaux et en mit un dans un sac. Elle pris une dague qu'elle glissa dans sa botte.  
  
La fille chat, après avoir repris ses esprits, avertit les autres.  
  
-"Merde ! On aurait du le tuer comme Lixa nous l'avait dit !!" cria Allen, visiblement en colère. Un lot de protestations s'éleva et dans la pièce tout le monde criait. La formée passa discrètement devant la salle, mais Shala la vit et la suivit.  
  
"Shala ? Où vas-tu ?  
  
- Gaby-kun ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je reviens tout de suite." Et la jeune fille partit.  
  
Arrivée sur le pont, Lixa s'arrêta... quelqu'un la suivait. Elle attendit que les pas se rapprochent un peu ... Elle se retourna brusquement en dégainant sa dague son le nez de Shala.  
  
"Je croyais que c'était Rolanto ..." dit-elle en rangeant son arme.  
  
" Et tu l'aurais tué ?  
  
- Non, juste fait peur.  
  
- Tu vas le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?" La formée sortit le second manteau de son sac et le tendit à l'élève de Sabe.  
  
"Enfile ça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ...  
  
- Il fait froid dans la grotte !  
  
- Je ...  
  
- Si toi et moi, nous partons chercher seules Rolanto les autres sont hors de danger. "  
  
Shala sourit en enfilant le manteau : "Mais tu n'as pas peur que j'avertisse les autres ?   
  
- Si, mais au moins Khalid ne sera pas avec nous, et donc il ne risquera rien. Ils pourront atteindre l'Arbre sans problème… et je pense que tu ne ferais rien qui pourrait faire du mal à Gabriel." A ces paroles, la jeune fille sourit, et commença à avoir un peu confiance en l'ennemie de sa maîtresse. La formée sourit à son tour. Elle prit un sifflet en forme de Lune et siffla. Une brume grise recouvrit le ciel, et un bel étalon noir ailé était près d'elles. Ikare était revenu.  
  
Shala balbutia voyant enfin l'objet du désir de Sabe, qui répondait corps et âme à Lixa. Elle regarda le cheval puis, Lixa. La formée avait l'air tellement triste et mélancolique depuis l'arrivé d'Ikare. Mais sans se soucier du regard de Shala, Lixa monta sur l'étalon et, invita l'autre jeune fille à monter dessus.  
  
"Accroche-toi bien.  
  
- Oui, mais dis-moi ...  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Toi et Ikare ... vous ... heu ... vous vous  
  
- est-ce que nous nous aimons ? Non. Il aimait Sabe et, moi Khalid. Et ça depuis bien longtemps."  
  
L'étalon s'envola alors que les autres Elus arrivaient en courant, criant après les deus jeunes filles qui s'envolaient a présent vers leurs destinées ...  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XV : LIXA ET SHALA A LA POURSUITE DE ROLANTO:  
  
  
  
La formée et la disciple de Sabe s'envolèrent en direction de la paroi rocheuse. Puis Lixa sans mot dire fit descendre Ikare vers une clairière. Le cheval ailé se déposa en douceur sur le sol devant une grotte titanesque. « Nous y voilà ! » murmura Lixa en observant l'entrée sombre de la grotte. Elle et Shala mirent pied à terre, Ikare tourna la tête vers Lixa. Celle-ci murmura « Merci d"être revenu encore cette fois ... Je vais me débrouiller seule maintenant. » Ikare l'observa avec attention puis poussa un bruit d'avertissement « Ne t"inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Le cheval la regarda une dernière fois, puis s'envola majestueusement dans les airs et disparut.  
  
« Lixa ? » demanda timidement Shala.  
  
« - Oui ? » fit la formée d'un air absent en regardant le ciel.  
  
« - Comment sais-tu que Rolanto est dans cette grotte ? »  
  
« - Une sorte d'intuition ... »  
  
Elles avancèrent avec prudence dans la grotte. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient sur les parois humides. Shala sentait une aura ... une aura bienfaitrice et douce mais elle diminuait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. « L'Arbre Mana ... L'Arbre, il se meurt ... » souffla-t-elle.  
  
« Il faut à tout prix éviter que Rolanto s'en approche de trop près ... »  
  
« - Mais tu n'as pas dis qu'il y avait une porte ? »  
  
« - Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour la porte ... j'ai essayé tout ce qu'il était possible pour l'ouvrir, d'autres aussi ont essayés ... Mais elle est toujours restée close. En fait ce qui serait gênant ce serait que Rolanto détruise la grotte ! »  
  
« - Il est vrai que son pouvoir de destruction est immense, mais crois-tu qu'il pourrait détruire cette grotte ? » s'étonna Shala.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas ... Mais maintenant on a intérêt à le retrouver avant qu'il n'en ai l'idée ... Je n'ai pas envie de me faire aplatir ! »  
  
"Si on s'arrêtait un moment ?" proposa Shala, qui après plus ou moins deux heures de marche en avait ras-le-bol.  
  
"Oui, tu as raison." Lixa s'assit, et sortit de son sac une gourde qu'elle donna à Shala.  
  
Il fesait noir dans la grotte, et un silence sinistre régnait. Les deux jeunes filles ne parlaient, visiblement absorbées dans leur leurs pensées.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que ?... Couche-toi !" cria la formée en la poussant à terre. Une nuée d'ailes noires passaient autour de leurs têtes en furie; après quelques minutes, toutes les chauves-souris étaient passées, et les deux jeunes filles purent se relever.  
  
"C'est bizarre, on n'a pas fait de bruit et ni de lumière." chuchota Shala. "Elles avaient peur ...  
  
- Faut se casser et en vitesse !" Lixa souleva Shala et, elles partirent en courant mais un bruit de pas rapide avançait aussi derrière elles. Elles coururent environ une demi-heure, quand la formée se trébucha sur un roché. Son genou était en sang...  
  
Shala lui banda son genou avec un foulard, et la releva tant bien que mal. "T'es vraiment douée !! Toujours au bon moment, hein ?  
  
- En tout cas, vaut mieux y aller : on ne devrait plus être loin de la porte ..." Lixa pensa Shala " Derrière nous ..." chuchota t'elle.  
  
Une ombre noire se tenait là, son soufflant était rauque et fort ...  
  
Lixa et Shala qui la maintenait pour l'aider à marcher à cause de son genou, se mirent à courir, derrière elle un bruit sourd retentissait et une très forte odeur de poussière les suivait et les envahissait .  
  
"Un éboulement !" Cria Shala .  
  
Tout d'un coup Lixa s'arrêta ressentant l'aura de quelqu'un non loin d'elles qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout .  
  
"Lixa ! T'es folle, on va se faire engloutir sous les pierres !"  
  
"Ou se faire griller sur place ..."  
  
"Mais ..." Lixa pointa un doigt vers le coin d'ombre d'où lui parvenait l'aura . Shala tourna la tête et frissona en ressentant l'aura à son tour . Le nuage de poussière se fesait de plus en plus proche, il fallait absolument qu'elles fassent quelque chose .  
  
"Allons y Lixa, il faut absolument qu'on avance !"  
  
Réticente Lixa suivi néanmoins l'élève de Sabe, qui était plus que déterminée . La 1e porte du souterrain était maintenant en vue mais la silhouette d'où émanait l'aura aussi .  
  
"Shala !"  
  
"Occupe toi de massacrer cette paroi et fais vite Lixa !"  
  
Shala lança Lixa en direction de la porte, elle se rattrapa en roulade et colla l'oreille contre la paroi … il y avait une autre salle derrière. Quand elle se trouva face à ce mur, elle ne savait quoi faire pour le détruire. Elle se retourna vers Shala, l'éboulement se rapprochait encore d'elle qui faisait léviter de grosses pierres et s'en servait pour les jeter sur l'ombre qui avait une forme semi humaine .  
  
"Shala ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !"  
  
Shala détourna son regard de son opposant un instant pour s'occuper de Lixa l'homme bête en profita pour se jeter sur elle l'envoyant rouler avec un énorme coup de griffe .  
  
"SHALA !"  
  
Lixa s'écroula contre le mur de pierre et le frappa de toutes ses forces hors d'elle .  
  
"Mais ouvre toi ! Ouvre toi saleté ! Je t'en prie !"  
  
Elle vit au loin Shala se relever et envoyer une myriade de pierres sur l'homme bête qui s'écroula inconscient . Shala revenait tant bien que mal vers Lixa se tenant l'épaule en sang .  
  
"Ouvre toi !!!"  
  
Lixa s'écarta un peu butant contre les jambes de Shala et devant leurs yeux le mur s'effondrit.  
  
"Vite Lixa !" les jeunes filles se précipitèrent de l'autre côté alors que l'éboulement les rattrapait et boucha partiellement l'entrée.  
  
Lixa se releva mais Shala resta à terre haletante .  
  
"Shala ?"  
  
"Lixa recule !!  
  
- Quoi ???  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ?" leur demanda une voix qui vint des ténèbres... Lixa crut reconnaître cette voix ...  
  
" Rolanto ?? c'est toi ? " demanda-t-elle  
  
C'était effectivement Rolanto ... mais elles remarquèrent tout de suite quelque chose de différent, son tatouage n'était jamais apparut aussi clairement  
  
" Retournez auprès des élus et des elfes... vous devez vous rendre auprès de Mana ..."  
  
- Mais toi ... il faut que l'on te ramène .. ,dit shala  
  
- C'est inutile je connais le chemin ...  
  
- Comment tu connais le chemin jusqu'à Mana ???? Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
  
- Lorsque Shala a vu mon tatouage, elle avait presque trouvé ce qu'il signifiait mais maintenant je le sais, Mana m'a expliqué ...  
  
- Comment ça ? racontes-nous !!  
  
- Il ne m'a pas parlé explicitement il m'a envoyé des images, des souvenirs ... En fait lorsque ceux qui on tué mes parents m'ont frappé j'aurais dû mourir mais Mana m'a sauvé, ce tatouage représente la marque de Mana. Depuis ce jour j'étais devenu le Gardien de Mana. Hélas quand il m'a sauvé il était déjà très faible, ce qui explique pourquoi lorsque ce tatouage disparaît je devient mauvais. Une fois Mana sauvé ce tatouage ne disparaîtra plus...  
  
Lixa et Shala étaient toujours sous le choc, quand tout à coup Rolanto passa la main sur l'épaule de Shala puis sur le genou de Lixa. Dès qu'il eut passé sa main, les blessures disparurent ...  
  
" Allez rejoindre les autres maintenant ...  
  
- Et Merle alors tu as pensé à elle ? dit Lixa d'un ton rageur  
  
- Oh oui .. Merle ... dites-lui de ne pas se faire de soucis pour moi et qu'on se retrouvera bientôt ... maintenant vous devez partir .. "  
  
Shala prit Lixa par la main et la traîna presque de force pour la faire partir et rejoindre les autres.  
  
une fois qu'elles furent parties, Rolanto dit  
  
" Je viens à toi Mana ..."  
  
Lixa s'arrêta un peu après; elles étaient encore assez près de la Porte. Un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle s'assomma Shala qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. "Désolée, mais des personnes tiennent encore trop à toi pour que tu risques ta vie maintenant, ton rôle n'est pas encore terminé ..." Elle prit sa lune et, elle siffla, Ikare apparut. La formée déposa la jeune fille sur le bel étalon.  
  
Caressant le cheval sur le nez, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : "prends-en soin, c'est c'est la protégée de qui tu sais ..." Sur ce, le cheval partit au galop à travers la sombre caverne.  
  
Lixa courut vers la Porte espérant qu'elle arriverait attend. "Arf ... j'espère que je ne vais plus rencontrer le monstre ... heurk ! Quelle mocheté ...  
  
- Hum ..." L'ombre se tenait en appuis contre un mur et regardait la fille.  
  
"Merde ..." chuchota-elle en crachant dans sa direction pour le provoquer un peu... la bête réagit et en deux-trois mouvements l'agrippa au mur. "Va falloir visez juste ... hé ..." et elle shoota dans les parties faibles. "Quand le jour est las, je t'implore Ô êtres de la nuit ... " De la terre sortit cafard et insectes de tout genres, et quelques chauves-souris vinrent s'y ajouter pour prendre en chasse l'hideuse créature ...  
  
La formée en profita pour fuir et rejoindre Rolanto.  
  
"Tu comptais partir sans moi ?"  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE XVI : DEPART POUR LA GROTTE.  
  
  
  
« Je crois que je vais finir par perdre mon calme ... » dit Khalid en serrant les dents. Il venait de voir Lixa et Shala s'envolait sur Ikare. Minsc s'approcha de lui « Ne lui en veut pas, Khalid. Je pense qu"elle veut juste récupérer Rolanto. »  
  
« - Et elle y va toute seule ! Il nous a mis K.O. avec Van mais elle va à sa poursuite toute seule ! » lâcha l'elfe à bout de nerf. Il était inquiet, Lixa avait beau avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, Rolanto sans son tatouage était quelqu'un d'autre ... quelqu'un qui pouvait détruire un rocher en claquant des doigts.  
  
Soudain ils entendirent Gabriel qui finissait sa phrase « ... toute seule à la poursuite de ce fou dangereux ! ». Il parlait de Shala. L'homme aux ailes chauve-souris se tourna alors vers Khalid. Leur colère tomba et ils sourirent. Van et Hitomi arrivèrent sur le pont. « Que s"est-il passé ? » demanda Hitomi en voyant ce rassemblement de l'équipage.  
  
« - Rolanto s'est enfui du Croisé. Lixa et Shala sont parties seules à sa poursuite. Certains auraient préféré les accompagner ... » expliqua Minsc avec un sourire moqueur en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Gabriel et Khalid.  
  
« - Qu"allons-nous faire ? » demanda Van.  
  
« - Je pense que nous avons perdu déjà beaucoup de temps ... On va aller à cette grotte et trouver la Porte qui mène à Mana. » déclara Minsc.  
  
« - Et Lixa ? et Shala ? » s'écrièrent en cœur Khalid et Gabriel ce qui fit sourire Hitomi Van et Minsc.  
  
« - Elles sont assez grandes pour s"en sortir et de toute façon, l"endroit où on est le plus sûr de les retrouver c"est dans la grotte ! »  
  
« - Et Rolanto ? ». Merle venait d'apparaître sur le pont. Elle les regardait avec détermination, les yeux encore humides. « Merle ... » souffla Van en s'approchant d'elle. Elle se blottit dans ses bras puis elle releva la tête. « Rolanto ... » redit-elle doucement « Je viens avec vous, au moins il y aura une personne qui saura VRAIMENT quoi faire pour l"aider. »  
  
Elle s'approcha de la balustrade et fit glisser une échelle de corde. « Allons-y ! Je préférerais le retrouver avant vos fiancés » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Les élus ainsi que Merle, Mirana et Allen descendirent du Croisé. « Gadès, si tu ne nous vois pas sortir d"ici un ou 2 jours, débrouilles-toi pour venir nous chercher. Et n"oublie pas, ne laisse entrer personne ! »  
  
« - Chef, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu"on vous accompagne ? »  
  
Allen regarda en direction des elfes puis répondit « Non restez ici ! »  
  
« - Très bien ... Bonne chance ! »  
  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Elle était sinistre et froide, de plus on y voyait peu car avec l'obscurité un nuage de poussière volait dans la cavité. « Ca ne me paraît pas très solide ... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... » murmura Hitomi.  
  
« - Chut ! Ecoutez ! » s'écria Merle en secouant les oreilles.  
  
« - Je n"entends rien ... » chuchota Mirana.  
  
« - Si si par là ! » reprit la fille chat en pointant son doigt vers un boyau de la grotte « Il y a quelqu'un ... J'ai entendu des bruits de pas ! »  
  
« - Allons-y ... de toutes façon on a rien à perdre ! » constata Khalid qui tenait une torche.  
  
« - On devrait marquer notre chemin ... si on a besoin de s"échapper, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se perde pas ! » fit remarquer Gabriel. Il prit un caillou au sol et traça une flèche sur le rocher.  
  
Soudain un tremblement secoua la caverne et un nuage de poussière s'éleva du boyau.  
  
« Je savais bien moi, qu'elle était pas solide cette grotte ! » fit Hitomi d'un ton peu rassuré.  
  
« - Je suis désolé, mais on est obligé d"y aller ... »  
  
« - De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir ! »  
  
Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément. « Stop ! » s'écria Merle en s'arrêtant net.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, Merle ? » demanda Van.  
  
« Moins fort Maitre Van ... J"entends des voix ! » chuchota la fille chat.  
  
Ils tendirent tous l'oreille. Effectivement des voix s'élevaient du fond de la grotte mais ce n'était pas celles de Shala, de Lixa ni même celle de Rolanto ...  
  
« - Je reconnais ces voix ... » souffla Hitomi. Minsc paraissait également les reconnaître. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement. Ils virent alors une faible lueur.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m"empêche de pulvériser ce sac à puces ! » s'écria une voix de femme.  
  
« Voyons, elle ne l"a pas fait exprès ... » répondit une voix plus grave.  
  
« Tu devrais la tenir en laisse, si elle éternue encore une fois comme ça, on finira en crèpe ! Et puis c'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es déjà mort ! » reprit la femme.  
  
« Allons, Sabe, débarrasse nous de cet éboulis ... On va être en retard ! » fit une autre voix de femme.  
  
Tous s'arrêtèrent de respirer en réalisant qui se trouvaient derrière ce tournant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Van discrètement.  
  
« Déjà, il vaut mieux éviter de les combattre maintenant ... » répondit Khalid dans un murmure.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas ... c'est l'occasion rêvée de les détruire ... » déclara son frère en serrant les dents et les poings.  
  
« Je crois que Khalid a raison ... ce n'est pas le moment ! » remarqua Allen.  
  
« Et moi je pense que Minsc n'a pas tort non plus ! Si ils tombent sur Rolanto ou sur Lixa et Shala avant nous, la situation pourrait être encore plus critique ... » répliqua Van la main sur la garde de son épée.  
  
« Non Van ... » dit calmement Gabriel « Le plafond de la grotte est trop fragile ... Rien qu'un éternuement l"a fait s"effondrer. On n'aurait même pas le temps de combattre ... »  
  
Le Roi de Fanélia lâcha alors son épée et hocha la tête.  
  
« Suivons les discrètement ... on verra bien comment réagir selon ce qui se passera ... » conclut Khalid.  
  
Ils attendirent que les Destructeurs s'éloignent, pour avancer. Mais Minsc ne bougea pas. L'elfe de Mana s'approcha de son frère. « Ca va aller ? » demanda Khalid.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas allé les tuer ... »  
  
« - Tu veux dire Weï et Sabe ... Ecoute, tu serais sûrement enseveli à l'heure qui l"est... »  
  
« - Je me fiche de mourir ... Tant que je sais qu"elles ne feront plus de mal à qui que ce soit ! »  
  
Minsc regarda son frère d'un air indéchiffrable et rejoignit les autres.  
  
« - Minsc est celui qui a le plus longtemps souffert à cause de la shaman et de la formée ... Tu dois comprendre sa colère ... » murmura Mirana lorsque Khalid les rejoignit.  
  
« - Je sais ... Mais je viens juste de le retrouver, je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois... » répondit l'elfe.  
  
La troupe des Destructeurs suivit de près par celle des Elus allait de l'avant ... vers la Porte. Un son, cependant, résonnait dans leur direction. Le claquement de sabot emplissait la grotte. Une ombre noire arrivait sur eux mais ne s'arrêta pas devant Discorde et les autres. L'étalon plongea pendant un instant son regard dans celui des formées en continuant son chemin vers les Elus de Mana.  
  
"Ikare !!!?" cria Discorde désespérément. Ses mains enlacèrent son coup et se resserrèrent autour. "Va t'en !! Va t'en !?" soupira-t-elle d'une voix rauque, soudain sa voix se fit aiguë " Non ... je veux le voir !! IKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRREEEE !!!" Et elle s'effondra à terre. Elle se releva : "Maudite sorcière !! Tu m'appartiens depuis si longtemps déjà ! ET tu oses encore me résister !??" Après ces mots, sa voix laissa entrevoir un cri de peur et de désespoir. Mais Ikare avait poursuivit sa route vers l'autre troupe ...  
  
« Je vais en finir avec ce maudit cheval ... » s'écria celle qui tenait prisonnière Sabe.  
  
« - Hé une minute ! Ce n'est qu'un cheval ... On devrait plutôt continuer ... » rétorqua Mika.  
  
« - Pousse toi de mon chemin ! »  
  
« - Discorde, arrête ! » fit Weï en se mettant devant les formées. « Tu perds le contrôle ... » constata-t-elle.  
  
« - Je ne perds rien du tout, mais il faut que j"en finisse avec lui. » répondit-elle.  
  
« Discorde ? » reprit Caïn qui regardait la formée d'un drôle d'air. Il essaya de lire dans ces pensées mais ce fut un échec. On entendit un hennissement. Les destructeurs se turent. Caïn essaya alors de lire dans les pensées d'Ikare. Ce n'était pas évident, mais il reconnaissait des pensées humaines ... c'était donc un homme !  
  
« Arrête ça, Caïn ! » s'écria Discorde.  
  
« Attends, je vois des choses intéressantes ... » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Weï sourit à son tour. Discorde secoua la tête et courut dans la direction qu'avait pris l'étalon. « Tu ne saura rien de plus ! » hurla-t-elle en s'élançant, un poignard à la main. La shaman ainsi que Mika et Caïn restèrent interdits un instant. Soudain on entendit un cri puis un rire terrifiant.  
  
« J"entends des bruits de sabots ... » fit Merle qui avait pris la tête du groupe afin de les prévenir des agissements des destructeurs.  
  
« De ... de sabots ? » reprit Hitomi.  
  
« - Un cheval .. un cheval s"approche ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que surgit un étalon noir ailé. « - Mais .. Mais c'est Ikare ! » bredouilla Khalid en fixant l'étalon qui s'était arrêté devant eux.  
  
« - Tu as raison, c'est bien lui ! Mais que fait-il là ? » remarqua Gabriel.  
  
L'étalon fit un coup de tête vers un boyau assez fin et s'y avança. « Je pense qu'on devrait le suivre ... » expliqua Khalid qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. « Il sait où se trouve la Porte ... » en hochant la tête pour montrer à l'étalon qu'il avait bien compris. Les élus commencèrent à entrer dans le boyau que leur avait indiqué Ikare, quand soudain Merle s'écria : « Des bruits de pas .. Un des destructeurs s"approchent ! ! ! »  
  
« - Vite suivez Ikare ... Je vais le retenir ! » s'écria Van.  
  
« - Van ! » fit Hitomi.  
  
« - Maitre Van, tu ne peux pas rester là ! » fit Merle à son tour.  
  
Allen s'avança calmement et se mit devant le Roi de Fanélia.  
  
« - Il faut que TOUS les élus arrivent à Mana ... » expliqua-t-il. Il dégaina son épée et dit « Dépêchez-vous ... je ne sais pas si je les retiendrais longtemps. »  
  
« - Allen ... » fit Mirana dans un murmure.  
  
Khalid regarda le chevalier céleste puis prit Van par le bras et l'entraîna dans le boyau à la suite des autres.  
  
Ils coururent le plus vite possible derrière Icare. Soudain l'étalon s'immobilisa dans un carrefour. Ses ailes noires s'abaissèrent un peu, et l'on vit un cavalier sur son dos.  
  
« - Shala ? » s'écria Gabriel en éclairant le visage de l'apprentie avec sa torche.  
  
« - Laisse moi me concentrer Gaby, s"il te plaît ! »  
  
« - Où ... où est Lixa ? » fit Khalid en la cherchant du regard.  
  
« - Avec Rolanto, je crois ... »  
  
« - QUOI ? »  
  
« - Avait-il son tatouage ? » demanda précipitamment Van qui semblait aussi inquiet.  
  
« - Oui, il nous a révélé ... Ah je dirais dans cette direction ! Par là Icare ! » s'écria Shala.  
  
Le cheval s'élança alors sur la droite. Tous les suivirent. Un rire effroyable retentit alors en écho dans la cavité. Mirana prise de panique tomba. « Mirana ! Relève-toi !» fit Hitomi en ralentissant.  
  
« - Je .. je ne peux pas ! » gémit-elle. Minsc fit alors demi-tour pour la porter. « Vas-y Hitomi, ne perdez pas de temps ! on vous rejoint ! » dit-il avec calme.  
  
Hitomi fit un signe de tête et courut le plus vite possible. Au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit la princesse au loin pousser un bref cri. Elle voulut ralentir mais Van la prit par la main et l'entraîna.  
  
Icare se stoppa à nouveau. Hitomi était en larmes. « Mais ... mais où est Mirana ? et Minsc ? » bredouilla Merle en regardant Hitomi. Khalid et Gabriel qui marchaient en tête parurent tout aussi étonnés que la jeune fille chat.  
  
« Mirana est ... elle est ... » sanglota-t-elle.  
  
« - Ton frère et elle ont dû rencontrer l"un des destructeurs ... » fit Van d'une voix basse.  
  
« - Quoi ? mais ... » dit Khalid en serrant les dents et les poings. Un silence se fit, la souffrance s'émanait de leurs visages.  
  
« - Nous y sommes presque ... Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rattraper ! C'est par là, venez ! » expliqua Shala. Gabriel l'observa, elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus aussi apeurée qu'avant, son regard aussi avait changé. Il l'aimait mieux ainsi, il aimait voir Shala ainsi.  
  
Les élus la regardèrent mais ils ne bougèrent pas. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux ! » dit-elle assez froidement « Mais nous pouvons encore sauvé l"Arbre ... »  
  
« - L"Arbre ... » dit Khalid doucement « Toute ma vie, je n'ai été qu'à son service ... J"en ai assez ! »  
  
« - Khalid ... » fit Hitomi d'une voix basse.  
  
Gabriel s'approcha de lui et le gifla « Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas abandonné maintenant ! Allen, Mirana et Minsc sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu ne PEUX pas laisser les Destructeurs gagner, TU NE PEUX PAS ! » cria l'homme aux ailes chauve-souris. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'on l'entendit crier.  
  
« - Gabriel a raison ... allons-y ! » souffla Van en mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.  
  
« - Quelqu"un s"approche ! Vite ! » s'écria Merle.  
  
Ainsi les élus ainsi que Merle, Icare et Shala entrèrent dans une cavité immense. Un mur monstrueux la traversait. Sur celui-ci des inscriptions en toutes langues apparaissaient. Une douceur faible mais intense emplissait la pièce. « Mana est juste derrière ... » fit une voix. C'était Lixa avec à sa droite Rolanto qui portait son tatouage sur le visage.  
  
« ROLANTOOOOOO ! » cria Merle en courant vers lui. Il tendit les bras et l'attrapa au vol. Lixa s'avança vers les élus puis s'arrêta devant Shala qui montait Icare. « Je t"avais dit de la mettre en lieu sûr ... » reprocha- t-elle à l'étalon en souriant.  
  
« - Lui et moi nous n"avions pas l'intention de te laisser seule ! » dit l'apprentie en souriant timidement à son tour.  
  
Khalid s'avança vers elle. Son regard n'annonçait rien de bon « Pourquoi es- tu partie sans nous ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« - Je ne voulais pas que Rolanto te tue ... »  
  
« - Je peux me défendre seul, Lixa ! Et tu n'es pas invincible ! Toi, aussi tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »  
  
« - Mais je ne suis pas morte ... »  
  
L'elfe était sur le point d'éclater. Gabriel s'avança à son tour « On n'a pas le temps de se disputer, Weï, Sabe et les autres sont justes derrière nous ! » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« Vous les avaient laisser vous suivre ? » dit la formée d'un ton de reproche.  
  
« Tu crois peut-être qu'on leur a demandé de nous accompagner jusqu'ici ? » dit l'elfe d'un ton acide.  
  
« Mais où ... où est Minsc ? Je pensais qu'il vous aurait accompagn... » demanda Lixa. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Khalid baisser le tête.  
  
« HA Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de vous tous ! » cria dans un rire Discorde qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Weï et Caïn ne tardèrent pas un sourire de triomphe sur leur visage.  
  
« - Finalement, tu as bien fait de suivre cet étalon, Sabe ... » fit la shaman en se blottissant contre Caïn.  
  
« - En plus, j'ai pu reprendre un peu de force au fur et à mesure de notre poursuite. » déclara le shinami.  
  
« - Vous ... vous les avez tué ? » bredouilla Hitomi en tremblant.  
  
« - Non ça aurait pris trop de temps ... mais ça ne devrait pas tarder maintenant ! » fit Caïn d'un air pensif.  
  
« - Trêve de bavardage ! Finissons-en ! » cria Discorde avec un sourire diabolique.  
  
Lixa eut un petit sourire, pris sa dague et chuchota :" Crève ..." . Bizarrement la formée jeta son arme entre elle et les autres Elus (sauf Ikare) et chuchota des sons. Ikare redevînt un homme.  
  
Les Destructeurs s'élancèrent vers Lixa mais Ikare fit volte-face et ouvrit ses ailes les empêchant de passer. Tous tombèrent à genoux sauf Caïn. "Tiens, tiens ... un autre revenant !" Ce fut à ce moment que les deux "morts" commencèrent leur combat par la voix des pensées, pendant que les autres destructeurs étaient toujours évanouis sur le sol.  
  
Pendant ce temps Lixa tentait de créer une barrière entre elle et les Elus pour qu'ils puissent aller en toute paix vers l'Arbre. Une barrière de branchages et de racines vinrent s'enrouler autour de la dague. Van et Allen avaient les trancher, d'autres prenaient leurs places. Khalid criait sur Lixa qu'elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit de l'abandonner encore une fois. Lixa lui répondait par un petit sourire.  
  
" Lixa !! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ...  
  
- Arrête ! Merde !! T'es folle ! Tu ne peux pas les battre seule !" lança Van toujours en tranchant les racines. Et elle s'efforçait de sourire, mais elle tomba à genou, toujours les mains face à la dague continuant inlassable le rituel pour qu'un mur s'installe entre eux.  
  
Plus Van, Rolanto et Allen tranchaient, et plus Gabriel, Khalid, Shala et Merle frappaient le barrage plus la formée s'affaiblissait. Car il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre elle et les plantes. Ikare qui continuait son combat contre Caïn ne put s'empêcher de voir la faiblesse de son amie ... "Arrêtez ! Vous la tuez !!" cria celui-ci. Les Elus arrêtèrent se demandant ce qui se passaient. "Lixa, ça sert à rien ! Ils continueront jusqu'à te tuer !! Garde tes forces pour elle ..." Les Destructeurs se réveillaient peu à peu.  
  
Contre son gré, la formée ouvrit le passage; les Elus accoururent près d'elle. L'Elfe avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Mais déjà, à peine réveillée, Mika sauta sur Merle, et comme deux furies elles commençaient à se battre. Rolanto ne savait plus que faire. Il tomba à genou ... "Qui ? Qui ??" Le Roi de Fanélia posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit calmement : "Tu as le choix ... et tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi."  
  
Shala se mit en avant de Gabriel :"Pars ! Tu n'es pas fait pour le combat !! Pars avec Hitomi et Rolanto !! Trouvez l'Arbre et sauvez-nous !!  
  
- Shala ..." Mais l'homme vit l'air décidé dans le regard de sa compagne et prit Hitomi dans ses bras. "Van ?" Il acquiesça de la tête.  
  
"C'est pareil pour toi, Monsieur l'Elfe ..." ironisa la formée. "Fais pas cette tête ... pour une fois que tu peux te rendre utile !?" rigola-t-elle. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rolanto l'emportait déjà suivant Gabriel qui se laissait guider par Hitomi et son pendentif.  
  
"A nous deux ... Senseï !  
  
- Non ! Elle est à moi ! Occupe toi de l'autre."  
  
Tout à coup Rolanto stoppa net.  
  
Il lâcha l'elfe puis leva la tête comme s'il entendait quelqu'un  
  
"Oui tu as raison ...... je suis le gardien de Mana et c'est donc moi qui doit me battre...."  
  
A ces mots, tout le monde s'arrêtèrent. Tous le dévisageait sauf les deux filles chats qui se battaient toujours. Il se dirigea vers elles, lorsqu'elle s'en aperçurent, il était déjà à genoux près d'elles. Elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur le front de chacune elles tombèrent endormies. Puis il les confia aux Elus.  
  
"Prenez les avec vous jusqu'à Mana ...elles y seront en sécurité..  
  
- Mais ....  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais allez y si vous arrivez jusque Mana vos amis reviendront ..."  
  
Il dégaina son épée pendant que les élus prenait le chemin de Mana  
  
" Vous ne partirez pas si facilement !!!!!" hurla Discorde  
  
Rolanto brandit son épée et donna un coup qui trancha l'air. Bien que Discorde fut loin de lui, on vit une entaille apparaître sur son visage et le sang commençait à couler  
  
"Alors ? Prête à te battre ?"  
  
Ils avaient tout 2 un léger sourire aux lèvres......  
  
Mais à ce moment, une dague vint se pointer au bout de son nez : "Casse-toi !! Faut bien que quelqu'un protège Hitomi et les autres, ils ne savent pas se battre !! Et en plus ... c'est moi qui la tuerais !! Pas touche ! ... Que la Terre protège les Elus !!" Et de sa main libre naquit une corde qui entoura Rolanto et l'amena vers les autres Elus. Puis elle se tourna vers Khalid en lui faisant un "Je t'aime ..." étouffé. Son ennemie riquanna :"Tu es toujours aussi pathétique à ce que je vois ...  
  
- et tu l'étais il y a quelques années ..."  
  
Khalid regarda longuement la formée, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors il hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ... il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne la perdrait plus. Il se tourna vers Hitomi, Van et Gabriel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tous savaient quoi faire. Van prit Merle dans ces bras et courut le plus vite possible vers la Porte au fond de la cavité. Hitomi et Gabriel le suivirent de près. Rolanto prit alors l'autre fille chat et se tourna vers la pièce où s'affrontaient Discorde et Lixa. Khalid qui se tenait juste derrière lui réalisa alors que c'était lui le Gardien, le Gardien de Mana ... Celui qui avait le pouvoir de Mana. C'est pour cela que le médaillon avait une telle influence sur lui. Rolanto ne bougeait pas ... il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les suivre.  
  
« - Rends moi Mika ! » dit la shaman d'une voix calme en se relevant doucement.  
  
« - Elle n'a plus rien à faire avec toi, sorcière ! » lui lança Rolanto sans la lâcher des yeux.  
  
« - Je suis sa maîtresse ... Elle est à moi ! » le ton de Weï augmentait en force au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.  
  
« - Je ne te laisserai pas la reprendre ! » Rolanto déposa la jeune fille chat assoupi dans les bras de l'elfe. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Khalid rejoint alors les autres près de la Porte.  
  
La shaman sourit ... « Pauvre Rolanto ... ta vie aura été courte ! »  
  
« Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ... » fit l'elfe en déposant Mika contre le mur à coté de Merle. Un coté du mur, qui bouchait la cavité, avait des inscriptions. On pouvait distinguer 4 parties distinctes qui formait un cercle. En son centre, il y avait une petite encoche. Il passa rapidement les yeux sur la Porte.  
  
« - Mais ... mais je connais cette écriture ... C'est celle de la Terre ! » s'étonna Hitomi en parcourant elle aussi les signes gravés.  
  
« - Celui-là est écrit avec l"alphabet des Atlantes ...» reconnut Van.  
  
« - Par contre ces deux là... » fit la jeune fille en indiquant un texte gravé juste à la droite de celui écrit en atlante et un autre en face de celui en terrien.  
  
« - Je ... je comprends ce qui est écrit sur celui-ci ! » fit Gabriel en indiquant du doigt le texte le plus proche de celui des atlantes. Hitomi et Van le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, cependant l'homme aux ailes chauve- souris parut tout aussi désorienté.  
  
« - Ecoutez moi bien ! » déclara Khalid en détachant le médaillon de son cou « Il va falloir que chacun à votre tour vous lisiez votre partie sur la Porte ... »  
  
« - Notre partie ? » le coupa Van.  
  
« - Exact ! chacun de vous, étant un élu, a la capacité de déchiffrer une des parties de textes gravés ... Mais les explications, ce sera pour plus tard, si vous voulez bien ! »  
  
L'elfe de Mana déposa dans une encoche son médaillon. L'émeraude en son centre s'illumina intensément, l'aura douce et bienfaitrice de Mana se fit plus présente.  
  
« - Bon, maintenant Hitomi à toi l"honneur. » fit l'elfe.  
  
Hitomi lut la partie écrit en terrien « Pays de l"Arbre du savoir, je souhaite, moi l"élue du peuple de la Terre : Hitomi Kanzacki ... » La jeune fille s'arrêta net en lisant ces mots.  
  
« - Continue Hitomi, ne t"arrête pas ! » fit l'elfe comme si tout était normal.  
  
« - Très bien ... » reprit-elle un peu troublée. « ... que la Porte qui scelle ton entrée me soit ouverte. Ainsi l"a voulu l"Arbre Mana, Essence de toute vie. » Dès qu'elle eut fini, le texte écrit en terrien s'illumina et un bruit de mécanisme se fit entendre au loin.  
  
« - Ca marche parfaitement ! A toi Van ! » s'écria l'elfe en remarquant que le joyau du pendentif brillait de plus en plus. Le roi de Fanélia lut à son tour, et la partie s'illumina. Gabriel fit de même.  
  
« - Il ne reste plus que ma partie ... » fit l'elfe anxieux.  
  
« ARRETEZ CA ! » hurla Discorde dans une rage terrifiante. Lixa, un peu affaibli par son enchantement, ne vit pas venir le coup qui la projeta au sol. Discorde s'avança vers le fond de la grotte où se trouvait la Porte. Rolanto voyant Lixa tomber voulut stopper les formés mais Weï en profita pour lui lancer une de ses nombreuses créatures.  
  
Lixa se releva en tremblant et invoqua des racines qui immobilisèrent Discorde  
  
« LACHE MOI IDIOTE ! » hurla-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
« - Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal ! »  
  
« - Comment peux-tu vouloir protéger ceux qui nous ont persécutés ? COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS TRAÏR AINSI ?  » cria Discorde en voyant les racines se refermer sur son buste.  
  
Tandis que Discorde essayait de se défaire des racines Roalnto était aux prises avec Bahamut. Le gardien et le dragon s'observait ...  
  
"Essaie un peu d'en venir a bout gardien de Mana !" s'exclaffa Weï  
  
Le gardien sourit .. Le dragon lanca sa première attaque un jet de flamme sortit de sa gueule et se dirigea vers Rolanto. Rolanto dégaina son épée et trancha la langue de flamme qui s'abattit a coté du Gardien et aux pieds de Weï. Une entaille était aparue sur le torse de Bahamut, Rolanto sauta et planta son épée dans le torse du dragon précisément ou il y avait l'entaille... Le dragon poussa un cri terrible et tout le monde se retourna. Le dragon regarda une dernière fois Rolanto ...  
  
"RAIDEN !!!!" Un éclair gigantesque vint frapper le dragon à l'endroit ou Rolanto l'avait frappé. Le dragon lâcha encore un horrible hurlement et s'écroula, Rolanto dégagea son épée du corps du dragon...  
  
Devant un tel déploiement de puissance tout les autres restèrent bouche bée  
  
"Alors shaman ??? on dirait que tu as perdu ton sourire .."  
  
Il rengaina son épée... Il se tourna vers la shaman avec le poing gauche serré entouré d'une aura, la shaman ne bougea pas elle était encore sous le choc  
  
"ATTRAPE CA SHAMAN !!! BEGIRAMA !!!" Il lui envoya avec son poing envoya des radiations de chaleur d'une puissance inouïe vers elle..  
  
Voyant quelle ne bougeait pas Caïn se précipita devant elle et reçu l'attaque de plein fouet ...  
  
Intentionnellement Weï n'avait pas fait un seul geste quand elle avait vu l'attaque de Rolanto se diriger droit sur elle . Elle avait fini par se dire que ses motivations de carnage ne la mènerait pas plus loin et qu'en mourant elle pourrait rejoindre Caïn . Mais maintenant tout partait dans les abîmes alors que la silhouette du shikigami se tenait devant elle ayant reçu de plein fouet l'attaque .  
  
« Caïn ... » Murmura Weï . Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux, Bahamut était venu se placer aux côté de sa maîtresse et Thor s'était agenouillé non loin de là . La shaman posa une main sur le museau de Bahamut et plongea son regard dans le sien .  
  
« Mes chéris ... allez ! Finissez en avec eux ! »  
  
Le souffle des ailes fit basculer Caïn qui s'effondra dans les bras de Weï .  
  
« CAIIIIIIINNNN ! » Hurla Weï . « Tu as trop épuisé d'énergie psychique je vais t'en donner ! »  
  
« Je ... ne crois pas ... »  
  
C'est à se moment là que Weï sentit le liquide chaud et poisseux qui coulait sur ses jambes . Elle regarda alors Caïn et vit un trou sanglant au niveau du flanc droit .  
  
« Tu saignes ? ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est drôle ... ma seconde vie touche à sa fin . »  
  
« Alors tu vas ... disparaître ? » Murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot .  
  
« Alors tu peux pleurer ... ne soit pas triste pour moi . »  
  
Weï cherchait à protester mais elle n'y arrivait pas . Puis elle sentit un esprit s'insinuer en elle, l'esprit de Caïn qui la parcourrait . Elle le laissa faire laissant toute résistance de côté .  
  
« Weï réveille-toi ! Nous n'en avons pas fini ! Occupe toi de tes monstres ! ! » Lui hurlait Discorde pendant qu'elle même se débattait avec Lixa .  
  
« Tu désirais venir avec moi ? » Lui demanda Caïn dans un denier souffle .  
  
« Oui ... »  
  
« Tu peux ... éprouver quelque chose alors ... » Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase il se mit a tousser violemment tout en crachant du sang . Weï regardait épouvantée tout ce sang elle que d'habitude elle chérissait et s'en délectait, mais là, c'était le sang de Caïn . Petit à petit ce dernier perdait sa substance et Weï ne se retrouva plus maintenant qu'avec une tâche de sang sur ses cuisses et sa robe .  
  
« Caïn ... ? » Murmura-t-elle, les yeux fous et vides de toute conscience .  
  
Dans cette état elle n'entendit ni ne vit Rolanto s'approcher d'elle . Ce dernier, sans scrupule, leva lentement sa lame au dessus de la tête de la shaman prêt à abréger les souffrances que semblait subir cette dernière et les leurs par la même occasion .  
  
« WEI SAMMMMMMAAAAA ! ! » Mika s'était précipitée pour se placer entre la lame de Rolanto et sa maîtresse .  
  
« Mika ? ! Ne reste pas là ! » Lui cria Rolanto toujours en position .  
  
« Ne fais pas de mal à Weï-sama ! » Cria elle au milieu de ses sanglots avec toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve .  
  
Weï toujours dans sa demi inconsciente sentit un frisson la parcourir et une voix dans sa tête .  
  
Que vas-tu faire ?  
  
« Caïn ... »  
  
Qu'as-tu décidée ?  
  
« La mort . »  
  
Et Mika ?  
  
« Mika ? ! »  
  
« Weï-sama ! Vous êtes réveillée ! » La jeune fille chat se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse .  
  
Que vas-tu faire pour elle ?  
  
« Mika ... écarte toi de moi . »  
  
« Weï-sama ? ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Il va vous tuer ! »  
  
« Je désire mourir . »  
  
« Weï-sama ! ? »  
  
En es-tu sûre ?  
  
C'est ta décision finale ?  
  
Elle sera irrémédiable .  
  
Weï se redressa et murmura le nom de Sylphe, la déesse du vent . Cette dernière engloba Mika qui hurlait de rage contre sa maîtresse dans une bulle pour l'éloigner .  
  
Tu décides de fuir et d'abandonner la personne qui croit le plus en toi et le pouvoir de destruction auquel tu as toujours voulu accéder ? Où donc as- tu la tête Weï ?  
  
Au grand étonnement de tout le monde Weï éclata de rire alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage . Elle avança d'un pas et écarta les bras face à Rolanto .  
  
« Tu es folle ! » Lui cria ce dernier qui ne savait que faire .  
  
« Tue moi, élu de Mana . Tue moi que j'en finisse avec cette voix qui me hante et qui me fait douter . Je l'aime c'est idiot ! » Dit-elle toujours au milieu de ses larmes .  
  
Rolanto releva son épée et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il allait faire . Il n'en avait pas la volonté .  
  
« WEIIIIIIII SAMMMMMMMAAAAA ! » Hurla Mika depuis sa prison de vent .  
  
« J'arrive Caïn . » Furent les dernières paroles de la shaman avant que sa tête ne roule au sol et que son corps s'affaisse .  
  
Mika libre de sa prison se précipita pour étreindre la tête de sa maîtresse dans ses bras au milieu de larmes à jamais inconsolables . Tous les élus restaient bouche bée devant les derniers instants de Weï et devant ce sacrifice incompréhensible . Et devant les yeux de tous, son âme sous forme de fumée blanche s'échappa, enrobant tous les êtres présents d'une chaleur bienfaisante . La shaman était parti dans le monde des morts rejoindre Caïn, ses monstres n'étaient plus .  
  
CHAPITRE XVII : LA VERITE SUR DISCORDE ET FIN.  
  
  
  
Lixa regarda la scène avec autant de stupeur que les élus derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Discorde et fit avec un sourire « Tu es finie Sabe ! Tu es seule maintenant ! Bientôt la Porte de Mana sera ouverte et tout sera fini … »  
  
Rolanto s'approcha de Lixa qui ne lâchait pas Discorde des yeux. Il commença à placer son épée pour lancer un assaut mais Lixa le fit arrêter « Non Rolanto laisse la moi … J'ai un compte à régler et c'est juste entre elle et moi ! »  
  
Rolanto reculat à contre cœur et remarqua juste alors que Icare se remettait péniblement de son combat avec Caïn. « Ca va aller ? » demanda-t- il.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas fini, Gardien de Mana ! La Porte n'est pas ouverte, Mana se meurt encore … » expliqua l'homme qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un cheval ailé.  
  
« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'attend Khalid pour ouvrir la Porte ? »  
  
« - Il ne peut pas l'ouvrir … »  
  
« - C'est exact ! » cria Discorde dans un rire infâme « La partie que l'elfe doit lire est effacée à la fin … Je n'aurais pas permis de vous laisser une seule chance de l'emporter ! Tu me croyais si stupide Lixa ? »  
  
Pendant ce temps, l'elfe continuait de lire sa partie. Il s'était interrompu suite au bruyant combat entre Caïn, Weï et Rolanto. Mais sa lecture fut brève. « Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu, Khalid ? » fit Hitomi qui joignait ses mains comme pour prier.  
  
« - Il … La suite a été effacée ! »  
  
« - Quoi ? » firent les autres en cœur.  
  
« - Il faut les paroles exactes, sinon la Porte restera close … »  
  
« - On ne peut rien faire ? » fit Gabriel en regardant autour de lui.  
  
« - Je crois … Je crois que nous avons échoué. » fit Khalid en serrant les dents. Van Hitomi et Gabriel le regardèrent comme méduser. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce que venait d'annoncer l'elfe.  
  
La jeune formée sentit la rage monter en elle. « - Cela n'empêchera pas ta mort … » fit Lixa d'un air écœurée.  
  
« - Je suis la seule à en connaître la fin … C'est pourquoi tu ne me tuera pas … »  
  
Discorde regarda avec délectation la haine et le désespoir de la formée ainsi que de Rolanto et Icare. Puis les formées reprirent « Au fait, ma chère, comment as-tu trouvé la mort de ta sœur ? Assez sanglante je l'espère ? »  
  
« - Tu n'es que … »  
  
« - Quoi ? un monstre assoiffé de sang ? Ah ma pauvre sœur, je pensais que tu avais compris… mais visiblement tu es plus stupide que ce que je croyais ! »  
  
« - Mais … que … TAMARA ? »  
  
« - Ah enfin ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Contrairement à toi, Sabe et moi nous voulions détruire les gens qui ont ruiné nos vies. Ils nous avaient dotés de pouvoirs qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôlés. Sabe s'occupait des elfes, moi j'en ai fini avec les atlantes et les abates [je ne sais pas comment Hika appelle les hommes aux ailes chauve souris !!!]. Mais Sabe n'était pas assez puissante pour les vaincre, alors je suis venue l'aider. Mais au moment d'en finir avec l'Arbre Mana elle a su ce que je voulais faire et que j'en étais capable, elle avait voulu m'en empêcher … Suite à notre confrontation, assez courte je dois dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'elle … Je me suis alors rappelée qu'elle était la seule à savoir ouvrir la Porte du pays Mana, j'ai donc entamé une « formation » avec elle ! Tu connais ça n'est-ce pas ma chère sœur … »  
  
« - Comment … Mais pourquoi … »  
  
« - Ma parole, le fait de fréquenter cet elfe et tous ces élus t'as ramolli le cerveau ma chère et naïve Lixa ».  
  
Discorde éclata alors d'un rire de triomphe et expliqua calmement « Maintenant, je vais me débarrasser de toi ! Après ce sera leur tour … »  
  
" Je ... je ...  
  
- Tu es si stupide ! Je vais t'avaler toute crue ... comme pour ta chère Sabe ! Et zouf plus d'emmerdeuses !! Oh ... " dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Ikare et Khalid " Je vous avais presque oublié, misérables vers. Etres sans valeurs ... vous croyiez vraiment que ces deux connes ... ah aha ! vous croyez toujours que vous pourriez vivre heureux en avoir de doux petits enfants ? Comme c'est mignons !"  
  
Lixa ne réagissait pas ... l'elfe, par contre, commençait à s'énerver : il avait tout perdu, pensait-il ! Rolanto, lui aussi en rage, allait tenter d'entailler Discorde, bien qu'il savait que sûrement ce serait en vain.  
  
Le regard de la formée était vide ... "trahie ... encore une fois" murmurait-elle. Mais voyant l'homme s'approcher de son ennemie, elle se reprit. Elle empoigna sa dague et dit en rage : "Il me reste le Feu ... tu as l'Eau et le Vent ! Je t'aurai par l'union du Feu et de la Terre ..."  
  
Discorde rit de plus belle : "Mais tu perds la tête, tu ne sais même pas le manier !"  
  
« Sache que je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois … » fit Lixa en regardant sa sœur avec une rage incandescente.  
  
« Je vais t'aider … » fit Rolanto « Je sais manier l'élément du feu … tout du moins assez pour détruire cette traître ! ». Lixa regarda d'abord étonnée puis soulagée l'homme au tatouage. Elle repensa à l'histoire avec Jacques un bref instant, mais elle savait que maintenant elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle sentit alors une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. L'elfe se tenait à ses cotés.  
  
« Je suis issu de Mana, l'élément de la Terre m'est fidèle ! Je t'aiderai à le contrôler … » Lixa le fixa un instant, elle voulait lui dire d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Mais elle y renonça, finalement son aide et sa présence lui seraient précieuses.  
  
Ikare et Shala s'avancèrent d'un même pas en première ligne. « Nous allons essayer d'atteindre l'esprit de Sabe … » déclara Ikare.  
  
« … ainsi peut-être pourra-t-elle nous aider à vaincre Tamara … » continua Shala « J'ai confiance en ma maîtresse, elle nous aidera ! »  
  
Discorde commençait à trouver que les évènements devenaient moins drôles. « Trèves de bavardages ! Finissons-en ! »  
  
Elle leva la main et une tempête s'engouffra dans la cavité projetant la plupart des élus mise à part Shala et Icare qui ne bougèrent pas. Ils se tenaient les mains et fermaient les yeux. Shala marmonnait d'étranges paroles. « Elle est très puissante .. » remarqua Rolanto en se relevant.  
  
«  Pauvres incapables .. » fit Tamara en éclatant de rires.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous vous en approchiez … » expliqua Lixa à l'elfe et au jeune homme.  
  
« Weï n'était pas la seule à connaître quelques enchantements … » s'écria Tamara en faisant apparaître 2 dragons terrestres. « Cela me permettra de bien garder Sabe au chaud … » En effet les 2 dragons se dirigèrent directement vers Ikare et Shala qui ne les voyaient pas approcher.  
  
« SHALAAAAAAA ! » cria Gabriel. Il déploya ses ailes et prit la dague que Weï avait laissé tomber. Il s'envola directement entre le dragon et l'apprentie. Van s'élança à son tour en dégainant son sabre.  
  
« Gabriel ! Van ! » s'écrièrent en même temps le reste des élus.  
  
« Attention, il ne faut pas que Shala arrête son envoûtement ! sinon Sabe sera perdu ! » expliqua la formée alors que Tamara les refit tomber au sol.  
  
L'homme aux ailes de chauves souris aurait aimer leur dire que Sabe pouvait disparaître qu'il s'en porterait que mieux. Mais il songea à Shala … Sa maîtresse était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait la laisser mourir. Il fallait donc attirer l'attention des dragons. Van et lui se regardèrent un instant et s'occupèrent chacun d'un dragon en virevoltent autour d'eux.  
  
« Il faut essayer des les coincer … dans les petites galeries Là ! » hurla Van en s'enfonçant dans l'une d'elle. Le dragon le suivit mais l'on voyait qu'il avait du mal.  
  
Gabriel voulut faire de même, mais l'autre dragon bouchait l'entrée de la galerie. Le dragon se dressa alors et gonfla son buste. « GABRIEL ! attention il va cracher du feu !!!! » hurla Hitomi qui courait vers lui. L'homme aux ailes noires battit vite des ailes et prit la jeune fille au passage. La flamme du dragon s'écrasa en vain contre la paroi vide de la cavité. Hitomi qui regardait derrière pendant que Gabriel s'efforçait de contrôler sa trajectoire constamment contrarier par les violents vents de Tamara. Elle vit alors le dragon re-bomber le torse, il s'apprêtait alors à griller Shala et Ikare toujours immobiles et inconscients. « Gabriel … Shala ! » fit elle en la montrant du doigts.  
  
Khalid et Lixa se regardèrent rapidement et hochèrent le tête brièvement. Ils joignirent leurs mains et un tremblement ébranla la galerie, plusieurs rochers s'écrasèrent au sol et un gros stalagmite s'effondra sur la tête du dragon qui tomba bruyamment.  
  
Tamara regarda avec colère le cadavre du dragon et serra ses poings, visiblement elle était très mécontente du résultat.  
  
Gabriel se posa à coté de l'elfe et de la formée. « Merci ! » fit-il en souriant. Hitomi regarda alors vers l'entrée des galeries, Van ne revenait pas … « Mais … cette secousse a ébranlée les galeries n'est-ce pas .. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« - Oui, je … » firent Lixa et Khalid en baissant la tête.  
  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas Hitomi, Van n'est pas du genre à se laisser écraser bêtement ! Et il faut bien plus d'un dragon pour l'éliminer … » reprit rapidement Gabriel en posant la main sur l'épaule de la fille de la lune des illusions.  
  
« - Attention ! » s'écria Rolanto. Tamara semblait en transe. « Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle fait ? » s'inquiéta l'elfe. Mais personne n'eut besoin de lui répondre. De l'eau sortit du sol.  
  
« - Elle veut noyer la cavité … » constata Lixa en serrant les dents.  
  
« - Bravo, tu as enfin deviné ! Tu as encore un peu de cervelle ma pauvre sœur … »  
  
« - ARRETE CA ! Nous allons tous mourir !!! »  
  
« - C'est bien mon but ! »  
  
Lixa tenta alors de lancer une gerbe de flammes mais elle n'atteint pas l'autre formée, Rolanto prit alors le bras de Lixa et recommença l'opération. Une flamme gigantesque apparut dans la pièce, mais Tamara la repoussa grâce au vent.  
  
L'eau continuait à monter inexorablement. Ils en eurent tous jusqu'aux genoux.  
  
Van s'efforçait d'éviter les flammes de droite et de gauche que lui envoyait le dragon. « Il ne me lâchera pas … ». Puis le roi vit alors un boyau étroit, il plongea à l'intérieur. Le dragon essaya de passer mais sa tête resta coincée. Van se réjouit mais au bout de quelques mètres il vit que la cavité était bouchée, c'était un cul-de-sac ! Le dragon de rage tenta de retirer sa tête mais n'y arrivant pas, il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à cracher du feu. Cette fois il était cuit !  
  
« - ARRETE TAMARA ! » hurla Lixa.  
  
« - Désolée mais que je le veuille ou non, l'enchantement ne s'arrêtera pas … JE VOUS DETRUIRAI TOUS ! » répondit Tamara. Elle partit alors dans un rire hystérique et désespéré.  
  
« - Sortez d'ici ! Dépêchez vous ! » fit Lixa les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
« - Je suis le Gardien de Mana … je ne partirai pas ! » répondit Rolanto.  
  
« - Je ne laisserai pas Shala, ni aucun de vous ici .. » répondit également Gabriel.  
  
Hitomi fit un signe de tête qui en disait long. Enfin Lixa regarda alors l'elfe. « S'il te plaît Khalid …"  
  
"Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai ici toute seule …" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
La jeune formée hésita à se mettre en colère ou à les remercier. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et sauta dans les bras de l'elfe.  
  
« - Vous êtes pitoyable … » fit Tamara avec dégoût.  
  
« - Non, nous sommes plus fort ! Vous avez déjà essayé de nous séparer mais nous savons qu'ensemble nous pouvons vaincre n'importe quel obstacle … » répliqua Khalid.  
  
Van ferma les yeux en attendant l'attaque du dragon, mais rien ne vint, il n'entendit qu'un cri strident. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Allen portant une torche et Minsc dans l'embouchure. « Allen ! Minsc ! » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« - Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier ! » fit Allen avec un grand sourire.  
  
Van sortit du cul-de-sac et regarda avec stupéfaction le chevalier céleste et l'elfe. « Mais que faites-vous là ? Ils ont dis … vous … Où est Mirana ? »  
  
« - Je suis là ! » s'écria la princesse en sortant de la pénombre. Van constata que Allen et Minsc étaient recouvert de sang de dragon qui s'évaporait.  
  
« - Sabe nous poursuivait dans la cavité, mais elle ne se soucia presque pas de nous … par contre Caïn et Weï nous ont rattrapé. Et là … » expliqua Allen en haussant les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'y comprenait rien.  
  
« - … Pour ma part j'ai senti un grand froid m'envahir et mes forces s'en allaient . » constata Minsc.  
  
« - Mais Mirana ne s'était pas fait prendre. Ils étaient trop préoccupés par vous et ils ont continuer sans avoir vu qu'elle était dans l'ombre ! »  
  
« - C'est grâce à elle qu'on s'en est sortit … » fit Minsc en lui adressant un grand sourire.  
  
« - Je n'ai pas fait grand chose … » dit-elle en souriant timidement.  
  
Allen se tourna alors vers Van « Où sont les autres ? »  
  
L'eau leur arrivait à la taille. Shala et Icare étaient toujours concentrés et les autres élus essayaient le plus possible d'éviter que Tamara les empêchent d'aller plus loin. Hitomi quand à elle, prit en charge Merle toujours évanouie et Mika qui était encore trop sous le choc pour savoir ce qui se passait.  
  
«  On ne peut pas l'attaquer de front .. » constata Rolanto après plusieurs tentatives.  
  
« Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit aussi puissante ? » demanda Gabriel.  
  
« Lorsque nous avons été « formées » Tamara a été celle qui était la plus apte à recevoir les pouvoirs que les atlantes et les elfes nous destinaient. Je pensais que cela avait dû la perturber…mais elle n'avait montrer aucune faiblesse. » expliqua Lixa « J'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient essayé d'implanter les pouvoirs encore plus profondément dans l'esprit … C'est pour ça qu'elle manie à la perfection l'eau et le vent, mais je crois … »  
  
« - qu'elle a perdu la tête ? » fit Khalid. Lixa acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. L'elfe la regarda et murmura « Je comprends … ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'en sortira … »  
  
Rolanto tenta de contourner Tamara mais dans un rire diabolique elle le balança contre le mur avec une rafale. « Rolanto ! » s'écria Khalid.  
  
Lixa ferma les yeux et pensa à Ikare "Dépêche toi ! Je t'en prie ! »  
  
« - La conscience de Tamara est très étrange, nous avons du mal à trouver Sabe … » répondit l'homme dans l'esprit de la formée.  
  
Lixa rouvrit les yeux et expliqua à l'elfe « Khalid ! Ikare et Shala ne trouvent pas Sabe … S'il ne la trouve pas, La Porte ne s'ouvrira pas et Mana mourra du poison … Khalid je ne veux pas .. pas que tu meures ! » fit Lixa avec des sanglots. C'est la première fois que l'elfe la vit paniquer à ce point, il prit la parole : « - Je t'ai promis que je ne mourrai pas .. je tiendrais ma promesse ! »  
  
Hitomi s'approcha d'eux, Lixa remarqua alors que l'eau était au niveau des coudes. « Je vais les aider à la trouver, je peux sentir les choses et les êtres même dissimulés. » Sans attendre une réaction de leur part, la jeune fille accourut près de Shala et Ikare toujours en méditation. Elle posa la main sur celles de l'apprentie et de l'homme qui n'est plus.  
  
« Leur aura grandit ! » remarqua Lixa. En effet une sorte de douce lueur et chaleur envahirent la cavité à moitié rempli d'eau pourtant froide. Soudain Tamara cria de douleur en se tenant la tête. Elle bougeait comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose qui la rongeait de l'intérieure. Rolanto tenta une nouvelle attaque mais la douleur qui semblait l'habiter ne l'empêchait aucunement de combattre, au contraire ses assauts étaient d'autant plus féroce.  
  
« - NON ! Tu ne partiras pas ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Tamara de rage et de douleur. Les élus regardaient tour à tour la formée et ceux qui voulait sauver Sabe. Soudain l'on vit Shala trembler et ses genoux commencer à fléchir. Gabriel accourut à ses signes de fatigue et la soutint.  
  
« - Courage Shala … Tu peux résister, j'ai confiance en toi ! » A ces mots, l'apprentie sembla reprendre des forces et fronça les sourcils.  
  
L'eau montait toujours inexorablement, elle arrivait maintenant au niveau des épaules de Lixa. Tamara dans sa souffrance ne vit pas que l'eau commencer à devenir dangereusement haute pour elle aussi. Dans un cri ultime, l'on aperçut pendant un instant 2 personnes à la place de Discorde. Mais Tamara ne lâchait pas sa prise et ce que l'on vit de Sabe paraissait épuisé.  
  
« - Si l'on ne fait rien Tamara va reprendre le dessus et Sabe sera trop à bout de force et elle ne pourra retenter une sortie ! » fit Lixa qui s'efforçait maintenant de garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
  
« - Khalid essayons une attaque en même temps … tu es prêt ? » demanda rapidement Rolanto.  
  
L'elfe fit un signe de la tête. Il s'apprêtèrent à passer à l'action mais ils virent alors Tamara s'effondrer et une autre personne également mais du coté opposé.  
  
« - VAN ! » s'écrièrent Lixa, Rolanto et Khalid d'une même voix. Le jeune roi de Fanélia venait de donner un bon coup de poing à leur ennemi. Hitomi, Shala et Ikare se réveillèrent alors.  
  
« - Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?????? » s'étonna Van en voyant l'eau qui envahissait presque toute la cavité maintenant. Cependant le niveau de l'eau descendit tout d'un coup à vu d'œil.  
  
C'est alors qu'entrèrent Minsc, Mirana et Allen. « Vous êtes vivants !!" s'exclama Khalid en les voyant.  
  
Shala voulut se lever pour aller voir sa maîtresse mais elle dût se faire accompagner de Gabriel. Sabe était à bout de force, son visage d'une blancheur cadavérique contrastait avec ses cheveux châtains. Elle était allongée sur le sol détrempé.  
  
« - Sabe sama ? Sabe sama … c'est moi Shala ! » fit l'apprentie en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.  
  
« - Sh…. Shala … Merci …» répondit-elle d'une voix très faible. Shala sourit en entendant la réponse, c'est la première fois que Gabriel la vit sourire. Lixa accourut vers l'autre formée. « Sabe … »  
  
« - Ah c'est toi Lixa … Je suis désolée … »  
  
« - On verra ça plus tard ! Dis moi plutôt comment ouvrir la Porte … »  
  
« - La Porte …. Mais … »  
  
« - Sabe, je t'en prie ! »  
  
C'est alors qu'on entendit un bruit sourd. Lixa se retourna en même temps que Gabriel et Shala. Khalid et Minsc venaient de s'effondrer au sol. Mirana et Hitomi poussèrent un cri. Van, Allen et Rolanto qui étaient parti attachés Tamara solidement regardèrent avec étonnement ce qui venait de se passer. Tamara dit calmement le sourire au lèvres « C'est trop tard pour vous ! L'Arbre Mana agonise et vos précieux amis aussi … »  
  
Le sourire de Tamara apparaissait de plus en plus tandis que le tatouage de Rolanto disparraissait dans une mélancolie profonde. Bercé par les mots de la formée, le jeune homme semblait disparaitre en même que son tatouage. L'eau continuait d'affluer doucement, mais Mika et Merle étaient déjà presque submergées. Rolanto n'entendait plus les paroles de ses amis qui l'appelaient et le louaient d'arrêter ...  
  
Ikare tenait Sabe dans ce bras, la regardant d'un regardant protecteur. Ils ne parlaient pas mais, un seul regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Sabe lui sourit, elle sauta dans l'eau et rejoint Lixa, en passant, elle passa près de Shala. Tout en continuant son chemin vers son amie, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son apprentie. "Devient forte, et honore moi ... Soie heureuse ...  
  
- Sensei !" cria Shala, voyant son maître s'éloignée. Gabriel la retînt doucement.  
  
La formée était désormais près de Lixa dont les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Sabe pris dans ses mains la tête de son amie et sembla entrer en transe. Des ses mains, provenait une vague de chaleur qui emplissait tout entier le corps de son amie. Après un court moment, Sabe arrêta et lui donna un dernier sourire en guise d'amitié. "Tu sais en d'autre circonstances, ça aurait été mieux, hein ?" Lixa ne s'avait plus rien, sentant qu'elle lui avait ses forces et son pouvoir. Elle ne savait que pleurer et balbutier des mots tels "... reste ... ne pars pas ..." Ikare vînt à son tour : "Maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer" dit-il en regardant Sabe.  
  
"Fais-nous disparaître ...  
  
- Non !! J'ai besoin de vous ! Je ne veux plus te perdre ...  
  
- Idiote ! Nous serons toujours avec toi, et tu le sais.  
  
- Ton coeur est ton arme la plus puissante. "dit Ikare.  
  
La formée alors pris sa broche en forme de Lune : "Ô Lune ! Envellope les pour qu'ils rejoignent les cieux... que leurs âmes soient éternelles dans mon coeur ..." Et brillant de milles feux, leurs envellopent charnels s'engoufèrent dans l'eau, tandis que leurs âmes rejoignaient les cieux. Sabe se retourna une dernière fois, et vit un homme mélancolique se laissant peu à peu submergé par les flots. "Es-tu stupide au point de croire cette folle ? Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle ... tu es le Gardien ! Va et tu verras !" Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête ... "je vais et je verrai !"  
  
Rolanto s'avança vers la Porte tant bien que mal tandis que l'eau submergaient maintenant aussi Hitomi et Lixa (ils nageaient et flottaient).  
  
"Merde !" cria Rolanto ... "La Porte !?"  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'esct qui se passe ??  
  
- Lixa ! Amène toi !! La Porte " Lixa nagea le plus vite que possible près de l'homme "Quoi ?  
  
- Regarde il y a une lumière en bas ... " Elle plongea de l'eau, tandis que leur ennemie riait.  
  
[ Qu'est-ce que c'est ... ? Un dessin ...] Elle remonta car elle n'avait plus d'air.  
  
"Alors ?  
  
- Un dessin ..." dit-elle en replongeant. [Un homme ... je comprends pas !] elle passa ses doights sur la formes. [C'est comme la première fois ...].  
  
" Tu vas te décidé à me dire ce qui se passe ?" lui dit Rolanto, et les autres qui les avait rejoint. Van et Gabriel volaient portant respectivement Hitomi et Merle, Shala et Mika (qui se débatait). " Alors ?  
  
- C'est comme la première fois que je suis venue à Mana ... c'est toujours la même chose ...  
  
- Quelle chose ?  
  
- Et bien, il faut ouvrir la Porte de l'intérieur ..  
  
- Quoi ??  
  
- Mais la dernière fois c'était une colonne, alors pourquoi une Porte ?" Et elle replongea vers cette image.  
  
[Merci Sabe ...] Une lumière entoura son corps et elle s'évapora en même tant que Tamara, personne ne peut dire ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
  
  
Mais la Porte s'ouvrit.  
  
L'eau se déversa alors emmenant tous les élus et Mika dans une grande vague. Il leur fallurent un peu de temps avant de reprendre leur souffle et leur esprit. Khalid leva la tête et vit pour la première fois l'Arbre Mana. C'était un arbre titanesque. Le tronc était recouvert de mousses et les premières branches s'étendaient sur des dizaines de mètres. Cet endroit aurait pu être magnifique si l'on ne sentait pas cette souffrance que montrer le pays Mana. L'herbe qui entourait l'Arbre était jaune et les autres buissons ou plantes semblaient être fané. Les fleurs n'arboraient aucune couleur. Le poison semblait avoir atteint l'Arbre.  
  
« - Il faut détruire le poison … Mais il ne faut pas toucher à l'Arbre … » déclara Minsc en aidant Mirana et Merle à se relever. Rolanto partit sans mot dire vers l'Arbre, il entendait les dernières paroles de Sabe retentir dans sa tête « Va et tu verras. » Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il posa sa main sur le sol en s'accroupissant et une onde de chaleur sembla emplir la terre.  
  
« - Rolanto ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria Merle en le voyant faire ça.  
  
« - Il brûle le poison … » expliqua Khalid.  
  
« - Mais ne va-t-il pas brûler l'Arbre également ? » demanda Van qui tenait fermement la main d'Hitomi.  
  
« - C'est l'Arbre Mana qui lui a donné le pouvoir du Feu. L'Arbre n'est pas assez idiot pour donner quelque chose qui pourrait le détruire. »  
  
« - Tu veux dire que Mana est immunisée contre le Feu de Rolanto ? » demanda Gabriel qui tenait Shala dans ses bras d'une façon protectrice.  
  
« - C'est ça … »  
  
Minsc regarda son frère. Khalid répondait aux questions. Il ne savait pas si il avait remarqué la disparition de Tamara et surtout celle de Lixa. Il lui sembla que l'elfe préférait ne pas y penser et avait choisi de se concentrer sur le sort de l'Arbre.  
  
Soudain il y eut un grand flash et une douce chaleur. A l'endroit où Rolanto avait sa main posée, il grandissait un grand cercle de lumière. Le cercle lumineux sembla avec une rapidité étonnante parcourir tout le pays Mana. L'intensité de la Lumière les obligèrent à fermer les yeux. Mais quand ils les rouvrir, l'herbe, les feuilles, les fleurs resplendissaient de santé. La vie à Mana était maintenant guérie. « C'est magnifique ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hitomi en voyant le résultat de la purification de Rolanto.  
  
« - L'Arbre veut vous parler … Suivez moi ! » dit Khalid. Sa voix paraissait calme mais l'on pouvait y discerner une grande inquiétude. Tous remarquèrent que l'elfe cherchait en vain des yeux la formée. Personne n'osa aborder le sujet, bien qu'ils furent tous très inquiet.  
  
L'elfe les emmena devant l'Arbre. Une aura douce bienveillante les pénétra. L'Arbre leur parla … enfin on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une voix mais l'esprit de Mana retentit dans l'esprit des élus.  
  
« Van Fanel, dernier atlante, je te remercie. Seuls ta bravoure et ta force nous ont aidé à la réussite de ce périple. Je protègerai ta famille et toi- même afin que la malédiction qui pèse sur le peuple du Dieu dragon ne t'affecte plus. » Van hocha la tête en guise de gratitude.  
  
« Hitomi Kanzacki, fille de la Lune des Illusions, je te remercie. Seul ta détermination et ton courage ont pu permettre une fin heureuse. Prend ceci en guise de ma gratitude, afin que pour toujours celui vers qui va ton cœur et ta famille puisse rester à tes côtés. » Hitomi vit alors apparaître devant elle un pendentif identique à celui de sa grand-mère à ceci près que la pierre était d'un vert translucide. En le prenant ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle remercia l'Arbre et courut dans les bras de l'atlante qui souriait.  
  
« Gabriel, dernier homme de la race des Albates, je te remercie. Seul ta lucidité et ta confiance en cette jeune femme ont permis une issu agréable. Pr… »  
  
Mais Gabriel ne laissa pas l'Arbre finir. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut maintenant. C'est grâce à votre appel que j'ai retrouvé Shala. Nous sommes quitte à présent ! » fit-il en souriant. Shala se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme. « Très bien, soyez heureux .. je vous offre ma protection. » Gabriel et Shala hochèrent la tête.  
  
« Rolanto, Gardien du pays Mana, je te remercie. Ton pouvoir et ta vaillance ont permis la réussite de cette quète. Je crois savoir que tu aimerais revoir ton ami. Je l'ai gardé auprès de moi, maintenant que la bataille est finie, il peut vous rejoindre. » Jacques apparut alors. Personne n'aurait pu dire d'où il sortait, mais ils furent tous si heureux de la voir, qu'ils ne s'en soucièrent pas.  
  
"Rolanto, je suis heureux de te revoir … » fit Jacques avec un petit sourire.  
  
« - Comment peux-tu dire ça Jacques ??? Après ce que je t'ai fait ! »  
  
« - Je savais que ce n'était pas toi Rolanto … et puis l'Arbre m'a guéri ! »  
  
« - Moi je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner… »  
  
« - Tu apprendras Rolanto … Tu apprendras ! »  
  
Jacques reçut alors les sourires de tous les élus et un grand coup de langue de la part de Merle. « On va pouvoir enfin rentrer tous les 3 ! » s'écria-t-elle en éclatant de joie.  
  
Tous les élus avaient de nouveau le sourire. Ils entouraient Jacques, trop heureux de la revoir en vie. Khalid lui restait à part. Il était heureux pour Jacques, mais il s'inquiétait trop pour Lixa. Il se tourna vers Mana et demanda en serrant les dents. « Rendez moi Lixa … ». Tous les élus s'arrêtèrent de parler en entendant Khalid dire ces mots. L'Arbre ne répondit pas.  
  
« - J'ai passé ma vie à vous servir … Je veux que vous me rendiez Lixa ! »  
  
« - Khalid … tu devrais … » fit doucement Minsc en s'approchant de lui.  
  
« - L'Arbre ne peut plus rien faire pour elle !! Elle est morte en emportant Tamara ! » déclara Mika qui se trouvait encore près de l'ancienne Porte. Khalid serra les poings et fit un pas vers la jeune fille chat.  
  
« TU MENS ! » hurla-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
« - Je ne dis que la vérité ! C'est toi qui a du mal à l'admettre ! » dit- elle d'un ton glaciale.  
  
Khalid allait répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Un grand silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. L'elfe ne voulait pas entendre cela. Il se tourna désespérément vers l'Arbre et fit une dernière requète.  
  
« - Ramenez Lixa … Ramenez-la comme vous l'avez fait pour Jacques … »  
  
L'Arbre resta étrangement silencieux.  
  
Khalid courut alors le plus vite qu'il le pouvait droit devant lui. Il n'entendit pas les autres qui l'appelaient. Il courut, courut jusqu'à tomber à terre d'épuisement. « Lixa … elle ne reviendra plus … » dit-il en s'endormant au sol.  
  
Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Van et Hitomi étaient rentrés à Fanélia. Plusieurs rumeurs parlant de leur mariage parcouraient le pays. Hitomi pouvant faire facilement les aller-retour sur Terre et Gaya, il n'y avait plus aucun ennui.  
  
Rolanto et Merle habitait non loin du château, dans la maison qu'avait l'homme à l'éternel tatouage à Fanélia. Jacques avait également décidé d'habiter non loin d'eux. Ils venaient parfois rendre visite à Van et Hitomi.  
  
On n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Mika depuis qu'elle s'eut enfui dans les vastes forêts du pays Mana.  
  
Gabriel et Shala partirent de leur cotés vers une destination inconnue. Khalid et Minsc les voyaient parfois passer vers Mana. Mais ils passaient leur temps ensemble loin de la civilisation.  
  
Khalid et Minsc vivaient quand à eux à Mana. Khalid paraissait se remettre tant bien que mal de la disparition de Lixa. Mais Minsc voyait bien que cela n'allait pas mieux. En effet son frère ne parlait presque plus et n'avait plus goût à rien. Cependant un jour, alors que Minsc revenait d'un voyage vers Palas :  
  
« - Minsc ? »  
  
« - Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »  
  
« - Tu devrais rester à Palas .. »  
  
« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi … »  
  
« - Je suis très heureux pour toi et Mirana … Mais je pense que cela doit lui faire de la peine à chaque fois que tu rentres ici. «   
  
Minsc rougit alors jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles pointues et tenta de balbutier quelque chose.  
  
« - Je ne suis pas aveugle Minsc … Tu pensais vraiment que je te croyais quand tu me disais qu'Allen t'avait invité ! Je veux bien croire que cela est réellement arrivé une fois ou deux … Mais quand tu restais là-bas plus d'un mois … »  
  
Minsc toujours aussi rouge n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ses mots.  
  
« - Va donc à Palas ! Ne reste pas ici pour moi … Ca ne sert à rien ! »  
  
« - Je … je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici ! »  
  
« - Minsc, mieux vaut qu'un de nous deux soit heureux tu ne penses pas ? Et puis Mirana pourrait m'en vouloir, si tu ne voulais pas habiter dans sa ville et rester près d'elle. »  
  
Minsc essaya en vain de trouver des arguments pour rester mais finalement Khalid gagna.  
  
L'elfe resta seul alors à Mana. Il avait parfois la visite de ses compagnons de quête et de son frère, mais cela ne pouvait combler sa solitude. Au gré de ses balades sans but, il passa devant Mana. « Lixa a disparu pour te sauver. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour te sauver. Et tu ne daignes même pas me répondre … » dit-il avec dépit.  
  
C'est alors qu'à ses paroles une colonne de lumière apparut. Une forme humanoïde se dessina. L'esprit de l'Arbre Mana retentit dans sa tête « Khalid, elfe de Mana, je te remercie. Je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir accéder à ta juste demande avant, mais j'étais encore faible. Le pays des morts est si vaste … Vis heureux et garde ma protection, mon enfant ! » Il sembla à l'elfe que l'Arbre lui souriait comme une mère a son fils. La forme se dessina un peu plus, c'était la silhouette d'une jeune femme.  
  
« Li … Lixa ? » fit Khalid dans un souffle alors que la lumière était encore trop vive. Il n'avait osé prononcer ce nom depuis longtemps. Une jeune-femme apparut enfin devant lui. Il n'osait plus parler.  
  
« - Khalid … c'est toi ? »  
  
« - Lixa ! »  
  
Elle trembla et commença à s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il la rattrappa au vol dans ses bras. « Lixa ! Lixa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»  
  
« - Khalid … tu pourrais … »  
  
« - Quoi ? »  
  
« - Tu pourrais m'aimer ? »  
  
L'elfe sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il serra la jeune-fille un peu plus encore et l'embrassa. A cet instant certains disent que la nature se réjouit, mais ce n'est qu'une légende.  
  
  
  
FIN. 


End file.
